


Sacrificio ·Kookv·

by OutOfMind_uwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), ONEUS (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VAV (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Park Jimin (BTS), Cults, Detective Kim Namjoon | RM, Detective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Han Jisung is a baby, I'm Sorry, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung is a softie, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Blood, Naked Cuddling, Namjin are going to marry, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudism, Pain, Park Jimin is Whipped (BTS), Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sects, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sope, Sope are whipped, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Voyeurism, Yoonseok - Freeform, and im going to hell, but this is hardcore, minsung - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, namjin are engaged, yoonminseok - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfMind_uwu/pseuds/OutOfMind_uwu
Summary: Taehyung, un chico cualquiera en un día cualquiera, pero en el lugar y momento inadecuados; o eso pensaba él.Jungkook, el mejor amigo del chico cualquiera que no se arrepiente de haber ido hasta su casa aquel día; o eso pensaba, a pesar de que era él el que estaba en el lugar y momento inadecuados.Entre tanto Namjoon y Jin, los inspectores más prestigiosos de la cuidad, se verán envueltos en un caso sumamente exquisito para sus ojos, algo que a otros les removería las entrañas.
Kudos: 2





	1. OTRO DÍA MÁS 1/2

\- Baek, ¿te vas a comer este pastel?

\- ¡TAEHYUNG! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena.  
  
\- Oh sory -dijo mostrando su sonrisa geométrica abiertamente. 

  
Baekhyun se dio la vuelta con su taza de café en la mano, le alborotó el pelo con cariño y con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Compartían el tiempo del desayuno ya que entre el trabajo de Baek en la pastelería y las clases de Tae en la universidad, no les quedaba más tiempo para pasar juntos.

\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no me voy a comer el pastel- cogió el periódico y de reojo vio a Tae con la sonrisa de un niño pequeño-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Sabes que no puedes comer mucho dulce TaeTae.  
  
\- Ya lo sé hyung, no era para mí, es para Jungkookie, últimamente no desayuna bien y me preocupa su salud.  
  
Taehyung envolvía cuidadosamente el dulce para que no se aplastase cuando lo metiese en su mochila. Baekhyun admiraba el cariño con el que su sobrino hacía las cosas, fijándose en cada detalle con tal de que todo llegase a ser mejor y poniendo todo su amor en cada pequeño gesto.   
  
\- En ese caso me encargaré de traer una tanda extra de cupcakes mañana para que se los lleves en la semana. ¿De qué los quieres, vainilla, fresa...?  
  
\- ¡Chocolate hyung, chocolate! Kookie adora el chocolate.  
  
Baek rio al ver la como los ojos de su pequeño brillaban de emoción.  
  
\- De chocolate pues. Ahora apresúrate, que Jungkook estará ya al caer -miró al periódico de nuevo-.  
  
Tae se sobresaltó y miró el reloj, eran ya casi las 08:15, no podía hacer esperar Jungkook o llegarían tarde a clase. Salió corriendo cuesta arriba por las escaleras, corriendo se puso las zapatillas y metió sus cuadernos en la mochila. Según bajaba se oyeron golpes en la puerta formando una sintonía, era la contraseña que tenían para identificarse antes de abrir. Corrió a la cocina para despedirse de su tío.  
  
\- Adiós hyung, tenga un buen día en el trabajo -dijo agachándose a darle un beso en la mejilla para rápidamente salir por la puerta. Baek le había dicho desde que era pequeño que le tratara como si fuera su hermano mayor, a fin de cuentas tenía 25 años y que le tratara como su tío cuando habían pasado su infancia juntos se le hacía raro.  
  
\- ¡Tae, el pastel!- le recordó Baek mientras veía como el chico aparecía de nuevo sonriendo por el despiste y saliendo finalmente con todo en orden.

  
Se abrió la puerta.  
  
\- Buenos d-  
  
Jungkook vio a Tae salir disparado por la puerta y arrastrarle tras él por el brazo.  
  
\- Corre o llegaremos tarde.  
  
\- Tranquilo Taehyungie, llegamos de sobra, recuerda que ahora tenemos medios técnicos y el profesor siempre llega tarde – riendo por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
Tae paró de golpe haciendo a Kookie chocar contra su espalda por el abrupto cambio de velocidad.  
  
\- Tienes razón - se giró sonriente y abrazó a su amigo-. Buenos días Kookie.  
  
\- Buenos días TaeTae- sonrió alegremente.  
  
Se separaron del abrazo y siguieron alegremente su camino hasta clases.

* * *

  
  
Tocó el timbre indicando el recreo. Sintió un golpecito en el hombro y al girarse vio a Jimin.  
  
\- Hola Taehyung, ¿te parece bien hacer el trabajo conmigo?  
  
\- Claro Jimin -sonrió colgándose la mochila a la espalda-, ¿tienes alguna idea pensada?  
  
\- Pues ehhmm es un trabajo de investigación social asique podríamooos no sé ¡AH! Podríamos investigar sobre las faltas de asistencia que están habiendo últimamente. He oído que Yeosang lleva casi 1 mes sin venir a clase, y Hongjoong poco más o menos -salieron de la clase y se dirigieron a la cafetería mientras hablaban.  
  
\- ¡Pues síííí hacemos eso! Y que te parece si para la parte de exposición creativa hablamos con los del periódico del campus y lo que encontremos de información lo colgamos en la columna de intereses. Así si hay mucha gente enferma por un virus, los estudiantes se pueden prevenir de contraerlo, ¿no?  
  
\- DIOS TAE QUE GRAN IDEA -gritó Jimin emocionado, ganándose múltiples miradas al entrar en la cafetería.  
  
\- Que emoción Jiminnie, tengo ganas de empezar el proyecto ya -daban saltitos de emoción mientras reían por su maravillosa idea.  
  
\- Bueno pues luego hablamos para quedar Tae, este es mi número -le tendió un papel con su número mientras le sonreía-. Adiós.  
  
\- Vale chau -se despidió mientras sacaba su móvil y guardaba el contacto de Jimin antes de perder su número.  
  
Cuando levantó la mirada vio a Kookie sentado ya en su mesa, porque sí, era su mesa, siempre se sentaban ahí. Ellos creían que era la mejor mesa de la cafetería, ni muy cerca de los deportistas como para que te tirasen un balón, ni muy cerca de las papeleras como para que oliese mal ni muy lejos de la puerta como para tener que cruzar toda esa jauría. Era la mesa perfecta, SU mesa. Se dejó caer al lado de su azabache favorito percatándose de que éste leía un libro.  
  
\- ¿Qué lees?  
  
\- Mmmm espera -respondió sin despegar la mirada del texto-.  
  
Tae colocó su mochila sobre la mesa y sacó su merienda.  
  
\- Yyyyyyy, ya -cerró el libro y miró a su amigo-. ¿Qué decías gatito?  
  
Tae se sonrojó por el apodo, Kookie a veces le llamaba así, cuando estaba muy despistado o no se daba cuenta, Tae ya se había percatado de ello, pero no se acostumbraba, sus mejillas trabajaban por cuenta propia.  
  
\- Em, s-sí, que quee que qué estabas leyendo -dijo confundiendo las palabras por un momento.  
  
\- La decisión de vivir como yo mismo, es un gran libro, da muchos consejos sobre cómo no dejar que la opinión de los demás influyan en tus propias decisiones.  
  
\- Oh, parece interesante, ¿me lo dejarás cuando lo acabes? -preguntó con ojitos de gatito y un puchero.  
  
\- Claro TaeTae -sonrió por el acto infantil del contrario. Se volvió y guardó el libro.  
  
\- Ah Kookie, te traje algo -rebuscó en su mochila sacando el pulcro embalaje y se lo tendió a su amigo.  
  
\- ¡Ala un pastel! Gracias Taetae no tenias por qué -sonrió cual conejito y abrazó a su amigo.  
  
\- Claro que sí, estos últimos días no te has traído nada y según nuestras conversaciones no desayunas como debe ser asique a partir de ahora adjudícame como tu nutricionista personal -sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.  
  
\- Me parece correcto -le dio un mordisco al pastel que hizo que flotase en el paraíso durante unos segundos-. Dios Tae, dile a Baekhyun Hyung que es el Maestro de las Maravillas, no sé cómo lo hace pero cada vez que pruebo una obra de arte suya es mejor que la anterior.  
  
Tae reía mientras veía a Kookie derretirse por esa pequeña porción azucarada.

* * *

  
  
Las clases terminaron y Kookie acompañó a Tae a su casa como era costumbre. Esperó a que entrase y le saludase desde la ventana de su cuarto. Hacían eso desde pequeños ya que como Baekhyun trabaja hasta tarde Tae se quedaba solo en casa, Kookie le dijo que debía saludarle desde la habitación para que tanto él como Tae se asegurasen de que todo estaba bien antes de que el azabache se marchara. Le devolvió el gesto y caminó con dirección a su hogar.  
  
Esa tarde no tenía nada planeado asique pasaría por la tienda de ramen y le daría una sorpresa a Tae. Aunque primero debía llamar a Baek para que no se preocupara en llevar la cena. Sí, eso haría. Le gustaba compensar a su amigo por ser tan atento con él siempre. Ahora Kookie caminaba hacia su casa con una sonrisa y pensamientos en los que solo cabía su TaeTae.

**_Corten_ **

  
_____________________________________  
  
 **Bueno esta es la primera parte del capítulo, espero que os guste y lo siento si hay alguna falta o fallo ortográfico.**  
  
 **Dejo aquí algunos de los datos sobre los personajes.**  
  
  
  
 **Kim Taehyung**  
\- 18 años  
\- 1'75  
\- Pelo grisáceo  
\- Compañero de Jimin en algunas clases como la de Sociedad y Marketing  
\- Compañero de Kookie en Medios Técnicos y Artes Culturales  
\- Su tío es Byun Baekhyun, hermano de su madre.

[ ](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/593349319653291601/)

  
**Jeon Jungkook  
**  
\- 18 años  
\- 1'78  
\- Pelo negro azabache  
\- Compañero de Hoseok y Yoongi en Educación Física y Cultura Musical  
\- Compañero de Tae en Medios Técnico y Artes Culturales  
\- Vive solo en un apartamento desde que sus padres se fueron a Busan a trabajar y le dejaron porque no se quería separar de Tae.

[ ](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/711076228657888935/)

  
**Park Jimin**  
  
\- 18 años  
\- 1'73  
\- Pelo rubio  
\- Compañero de Tae en algunas clases como la de Sociedad y Marketing  
\- Mejor amigo de Kai  
\- Vive en la residencia del campus ya que fue a Seúl a estudiar y su familia quedó en Busan

[ ](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/93590498493624965/)

  
**Min Yoongi  
**  
\- 19 años  
\- 1'76  
\- Pelo azul celeste  
\- Compañero de Jungkook en Cultura Musical, le gusta asistir a las clases de los de 1º solo por el hecho de que le encanta la música y porque el profesor le deja obviamente  
\- Novio de Hobi, llevan 2 años juntos  
\- Vive en un apartamento compartido con Hobi y su prima Suran

[ ](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/89860955051536176/)

  
  
**Jung Hoseok  
**  
\- 19 años  
\- 1'77  
\- Pelo rojo anaranjado  
\- Compañero de Jungkook en Educación Física, le dejan atender a las clases de 1º porque es el mejor jugador en cualquier deporte, es humilde y solo va a dar consejos amistosos.  
\- Novio de Yoongi  
\- Vive en un apartamento con Yoongi y su mejor amiga Suran

[ ](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/131026670396232354/)

  
  
**Kim Seokjin  
**  
\- 25 años  
\- 1'79  
\- Pelo negro azabache  
\- Detective personal de la policía, investiga los casos más paradigmáticos o los casos aislados, junto a su fiel compañero Namjoon  
\- Prometido de Namjoon, se casan el año que viene si todo sale bien. Llevaban saliendo desde el instituto.  
\- Vive junto a su prometido en una casa de remota ubicación, por cuestiones de seguridad.

[ ](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/45317539987246456/)

  
**Kim Namjoon  
**  
\- 24 años  
\- 1'81  
\- Pelo naranja  
\- Detective personal de la policía, investiga los casos más paradigmáticos o los casos aislados, junto a su fiel compañero Jin  
\- Prometido de Jin  
\- Vive junto a su prometido en una casa de remota ubicación, por cuestiones de seguridad.  
  


[ ](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/442549100874763924/)


	2. OTRO DÍA MÁS 2/2

Tae se tiró a la cama. Tenía la tripa llena y no precisamente de ganas de estudiar. Suspiró con la cara metida en la almohada replanteándose su vida hasta que sintió la vibración de su móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo para mirar la pantalla, eran mensajes de Jimin.

  
 _ **Jiminnie**_  
  
Hola Tae, te parece si me paso  
sobre las 5 por tu casa y vamos   
a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo?

  
 _ **TaeTae**_  
  
Hola Jiminnie ^-^  
  
Vale, siii, a las 5 estoy  
en la puerta.  
  
Me llevo el ordenador   
y así buscamos más rápido? 

  
_**Jimminie**_  
  
Sii ᐠ( ᐛ )ᐟ   
  
Nos vemos luego pues.   
  
Se levantó de la cama y metió el portátil en la mochila junto con el cargador de éste, no sabía cuanto tiempo estarían allí. Aún eran las 15:30 asique se daría una ducha y se cambiaría antes de salir. 

* * *

  
  
Jungkook andaba por la calle en dirección a la tienda de fotografía. Hacía unos meses que el dueño la había llamado para trabajar allí, pero él rechazó la oferta amablemente alegando que las clases en la universidad no le dejaba tanto tiempo libre como requería ese puesto a jornada completa. Al final el dueño le contrató para trabajos específicos que se dedicaban más a un enfoque creativo como el del chico, y lo bueno es que sólo trabajaría los jueves por la tarde.   
Hoy, aunque no era jueves, se acercaría allí a dejar unas fotos que editó en casa, y ya de paso iría por la cena que estaba unas cuadras más allá. 

* * *

  
  
\- Jimin, ¿has probado a buscar la ubicación de su casa?   
  
\- ¡Tae! No podemos hacer eso, es acoso y allanamiento de privacidad, además de que va en contra de mis políticas éticas y de la política legal- lo reprendió su compañero.   
  
\- Ya pero como vamos a conseguir información de gente que falta, si no los vemos. Tendremos que ir a su casa y preguntar por ellos - dijo como si fuese una cosa obvia.   
  
\- A ver...- se masajeó las sienes con los dedos intentando relajarse, llevaban 3 horas buscando alguna pista y lo único que habían encontrado fue que las personas ausentes, estaban ausentes también en sus redes sociales. - Lo que podemos hacer es hablar con el director y preguntarle si sabe algo.   
  
\- Vale, haremos eso... - se tiró exhausto sobre la silla sin ganas de hacer nada más.   
  
\- De todas formas hablé con mi amigo Kai esta mañana a la salida, él es el que lleva lo del periódico, y dice que nos deja un hueco en la sección diaria asique cada día podemos ir informando sobre nuestra investigación.   
  
\- ¡Genial ChimChim! - dijo sonriente- Pues redactamos lo que vayamos a poner mañana y nos vamos, que ya son las 9 y media y cerrarán en breves. 

  
Se pusieron a hacer el artículo hasta que dieron el aviso de cierre y se despidieron en la entrada partiendo cada uno por su lado.   
Entonces es cuando Tae sacó su móvil y revisó las notificaciones que tenía pendientes. 

  
**3 mensajes de Baek Hyung❤**   
**18 mensajes de Kookie🐰**   
**2 llamadas perdidas de Kookie🐰**

  
Se extrañó y rápido entró a revisar. 

  
_**Baek Hyung❤**_  
  
Hola Tae, esta noche  
ceno con Chanyeol.   
  
No me esperes hasta tarde  
que mañana tienes clase.   
  
Pásalo bien❤

  
 _ **TaeTae**_  
  
Vale hyung, diviertase.  
  
Hasta mañana ^-^💞

  
A Jungkook no le abrió los mensajes si no que directamente le llamó. A los 3 toques lo cogió.

  
\- ¿Tae?   
  
\- ¡Kookie! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te ocurrió algo? Lo siento es que estaba en la biblioteca con Jimin y se nos pasó la h-  
  
Su agitación se cortó cuando al girar la esquina vio a Jungkook en la puerta de su casa con una bolsa grande. Colgó el teléfono acercándose rápido.   
  
\- Jungkookie, ¿qué haces aquí?   
  
\- Quería darte una sorpresa y traerte ramen para cenar. Olvidé preguntarte si estabas en casa- dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado.   
  
\- ¡No digas eso tonto!- le golpeó el brazo sin fuerza- Soy yo que no respondí a tus llamadas. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? Hace frío para esperar en la calle.   
  
\- No mucho- llevaba 2 horas y media sentado en las escaleras, pero no lo diría.   
  
\- Kookie... - suspiró sacando las llaves- Nos conocemos y sé que eso es mentira asique para compensártelo, vas a quedarte aquí a dormir y dejarás que te cuide y te de mimos- dijo sonriente abriendo la puerta y dejándoles pasar al interior.   
  
Cenaron tranquilamente después de que Taehyung obligase a Jungkook a darse una ducha para entrar en calor. Estuvieron hablando sobre muchas cosas, le contó sobre su trabajo con Jimin y Jungkook habló sobre como Hoseok le dio una paliza a los machotes de la clase que se creían mejores que el resto.   
  
Recogieron al terminar y se tumbaron en el sofá a ver un capítulo de mentes criminales, esa serie les tenía enganchados desde la primera temporada. Taehyung acariciaba el pelo de Jungkook, que estaba tumbado sobre sus piernas. Le encantaba darle caricias en el pelo y el otro no se quejaba, ya que le hacia sentirse querido y mimado.   
Acabó el capítulo y eran ya las 00:30, ambos estaban cansados asique se dirigieron a la habitación a dormir.   
Tae sacó el colchón de debajo de su cama, estaba preparado para cuando Jungkook se quedase a dormir. Había una habitación de invitados en la casa, pero les gustaba compartir el mismo espacio desde pequeños y a día de hoy la costumbre no cambiaba.   
  
Se dieron las buenas noches y cayeron en un profundo sueño, tranquilo y sosegado, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos les observaban desde la oscuridad de la noche. 

* * *

  
  
\- Ya lo hemos encontrado jefe.   
  
\- Perfecto, pasamos a la fase 2 -colgó el teléfono escuchando pasos tras de sí.   
  
Cogió las carpetas que le tendía el chico pelirrojo que en cuando las soltó salió corriendo como pudo, ya que tenía los tobillos encadenados entre sí.   
Ojeó los informes y sonrió.   
  
\- Pronto os tendremos de vuelta, ya falta poco. 

_**Corten** _


	3. OTRA SEMANA MÁS 1/3

Había pasado una semana ya, estaban entrando en época de exámenes y eso significaba estrés y agotamiento. 

  
A parte de eso, la investigación de Jimin y Taehyung avanzaba lentamente. Tenían preocupaciones mayores que ese trabajo que se entregaría a final del curso. 

  
Por el momento, lo que habían conseguido sacar en claro era que los datos no cuadraban. Hace unos 3 días que fueron a hablar con el director en uno de los descansos. 

  
_**Flashback**_  
  
Llamaron a la puerta de su despacho haciendo que la atención del hombre trajeado sentado en su escritorio, se dirigiera hacia ésta seguido de un leve "Adelante".  
Los dos chicos entraron a la sala haciendo una reverencia saludando formalmente. 

  
\- Buenos días señor Lee, ¿cree que podríamos hablar con usted unos minutos?- dijo Jimin sonriendo tímido.   
  
\- Sí, claro, tomar asiento - les sonrió amablemente haciendo un gesto e indicándoles que se sentasen en las sillas frente a la mesa-. ¿Qué necesitáis?   
  
\- Bueno, mire, estamos realizando un proyecto para la clase de Sociedad y Marketing, y lo hemos basado en las faltas de asistencia que están habiendo últimamente en el centro- comenzó Jimin. Se le notaba nervioso, pero no tanteaba al hablar.   
  
\- Ah, sí, lo leí en la columna del periódico, asique erais vosotros... Bueno y, ¿qué clase de información necesitáis? Porque sabréis que como director no puedo dar acceso a los datos del alumnado a cualquier estudiante, es información privada- les echó una mirada de consternación.   
  
Jimin miró a Tae y éste se la devolvió como diciéndole "te lo dije", pero fue él quien prosiguió.   
  
\- Solo necesitaríamos saber si los alumnos de esta lista- se sacó un papel del bolsillo, desdoblándolo y deslizándolo sobre la mesa hasta el mayor-, han justificado sus faltas o no; no sería nada personal, es solo para descartarlos de la "investigación"- concluyó haciendo comillas con los dedos y sonriendo dulcemente.   
  
El señor Lee tomó la lista en sus manos y la ojeó un poco, la dejó sobre la mesa y abrió un cajón sacando sus gafas y poniéndoselas. Los chicos mientras, lo miraban cuidadosamente analizando su lenguaje corporal. Empezó a leer el papel y frunció el ceño, eso los descolocó un poco. Levantó la vista y sonrió.   
  
\- Ah... Chicos creo que os estáis confundiendo. Todos los nombrados aquí no están en clase porque todos recibieron una beca de movilidad y están temporalmente en otro centro.   
  
Los chicos hicieron una mueca de confusión y se miraron mutuamente.   
  
\- Pero señor, ¿una beca a mitad del curso?   
  
\- Sí, al parecer es de una nueva institución especializada que está repartiendo becas de todo tipo para dar oportunidad de formación específica a los mejores alumnos.   
  
\- Pero entonces ¿Kim Hongjoong?  
  
\- Beca de música en composición.   
  
\- ¿Y Kang Yeosang?   
  
\- Beca de danza urbana.   
  
\- ¿Jeon Wonwoo?  
  
\- Psicología del pensamiento subconsciente.   
  
\- ¿Han Jisung?   
  
\- Estética y nutrición.   
  
\- ¿Yeo Hwangwong?  
  
\- Modelaje y estilismo.   
  
\- ¿Boo Seungkwan?   
  
\- Interpretación e improvisación en shows televisivos, y si me disculpáis, creo que la conversación ha finalizado- dijo levantándose y guiando a ambos hacia la salida.   
  
\- Pero... Pero y... Y ¿Jinyoung? ¿Qué hay de Bae Jinyoung? - se apresuró a decir Jimin antes de que les cerrase la puerta.   
  
\- Ah, ese chico se pasa las clases durmiendo en la biblioteca porque dice que prefiere estudiar por su cuenta a perder el tiempo en clase.   
  
\- ¿Y viene hasta esta biblioteca a dormir?   
  
\- Su madre es muy estricta yo que sé. Que les vaya bien con su "investigación"- hizo comillas con los dedos imitando a Tae y cerró la puerta riendo.  
  
Taehyung estaba cabreado, claro que lo estaba. A nadie le gusta que se rían en su cara y encima desvaloricen su trabajo, ¿qué no habían considerado esa posibilidad? No, no lo habían hecho, pero tenía la sensación de que algo fallaba en la ecuación.  
  
Caminaron hasta a conserjería y se despidieron cada uno partiendo a su aula correspondiente. 

  
_**Fin del Flashback** _

  
Ahora estaban en las gradas del pabellón deportivo, viendo la clase de educación física. La profesora no había asistido hoy y Jimin arrastró (bueno a medias) a Taehyung allí para poder admirar a los chicos en vez de romperse la cabeza con el proyecto.   
  
\- Jo, es que, míralo...- suspiró Jimin apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos y recostandose en la barandilla.   
Tae salió de su ensoñación y fijó la mirada en el chico de cabello rojo anaranjado al que se refería su amigo. De repente un balón salió disparado hasta la pared del otro lado quedando encajado en la canasta, todos se empezaron a reír.   
  
\- Ay... Es que su risa es tan bonita... Es la clase de persona que con solo mirarla me olvido de todos mis problemas y preocupaciones- volvió a soltar un largo suspiro.   
  
Tae río ante los actos de chico enamorado de Jimin.   
  
\- Jimin, siento decirte que Hoseok está pillado.   
  
Jimin hizo un puchero triste.  
  
\- Ya, ya lo sé Tae... Lo peor es que no soy capaz de enfadarme porque Yoongi también es muy crush material. - soltó un gruñido de frustración.   
  
Y mientras se ponía a relatar lo bueno, lo bonito y lo inteligente que era Yoongi, Tae dejó el discurso de su amigo en segundo plano al centrarse en Jungkook y en cómo corría de un lado a otro con el balón en sus manos.   
Tae sabía lo atractivo que era su amigo, el cómo la gente lo miraba de arriba a abajo cuando entraban en algún lugar, haciendo reír a Tae por lo despistado que era Kookie cuando no se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, del efecto que tenía su persona sobre el resto.   
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había asistido a uno de los entrenamientos que tenía, solían coincidir con sus clases. Verlo con esos shorts deportivos y la camiseta sudada pegándose a su torso, hizo que se sonrojara repentinamente por estarlo mirando de forma tan descarada. Pero, Jungkookie era su amigo, le permitiría mirarlo todo lo que quisiera, siempre había sido así.   
  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se escuchó un silbato, el profesor indicaba el final de la clase y que todos se dirigieran a los vestuarios.   
  
Jimin empezó a bajar de las gradas seguido de Taehyung.   
  
\- ¡TaeTae!¿Qué hacías ahí? - sonrió Kookie acercándose a los chicos- Hola Jimin- sonrió igualmente.   
  
\- Teníamos hora libre- dijo sin más, aun en sus pensamientos.   
  
\- Vale pues espérame y ya nos vamos.   
  
\- Okay.   
  
Vio como se iba hacia los aseos secándose la frente con la toalla que llevaba sobre sus hombros.   
  
\- Agh, es que míralos, Tae... - ambos miraron unos metros más adelante donde Yoongi y Hoseok se tomaban ambas manos hablando alegremente y sonriéndose, para finalmente el pelirrojo salir corriendo a los baños no sin antes darle un beso a su novio-. No sé si quiero ser Yoongi para estar con Hoseok, o Hoseok para estar con Yoongi- suspiró devastado-. Son la pareja perfecta.   
  
Tae comenzó a reír y abrazó a Jimin haciéndole cosquillas y quitando así todos sus males de encima. Yoongi al otro lado los veía mientras sonreía enternecido ante la escena. 

* * *

  
  
De camino a casa, el silencio sumía a los dos chicos que andaban tranquilamente. Tae sumergido en sus pensamientos, como acostumbraba últimamente. Jungkook estaba preocupado por él, se le notaba cansado y decaído; no le culpaba, el estaba igual con los exámenes.   
  
\- ¿Taehyung?- preguntó, ganando la atención del contrario- ¿En qué piensas? - no hubo respuesta- ¿Piensas en mí y en lo guapo que soy? - sonrió de medio lado haciendo que Tae girase la cabeza sonrojado y sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta.   
  
\- ¡Jungkook-ah! Claro que no estaba pensando en ti- le dio un golpe leve en el brazo.   
  
\- Claro que no lo hacías... Ahora sólo sales con Jimin... - murmuró mirando al suelo, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Tae le entendiera.   
  
\- Jungkook... No es que no quiera quedar contigo, es solo que tengo que hacer el trabajo con Jimin y estudiar, no me sobra tiempo... - al no escuchar respuesta, prosiguió- Pero bueno... Ni que estuvieras celoso de Jiminnie o algo- sonrió pícaro a su amigo.   
  
Jungkook se giró rápido hacia él.   
  
\- ¡Pues claro que lo estoy TaeTae! No quiero que nadie me robe a mi mejor amigo- dijo tratando de mostrarse enfadado pero haciendo que a los ojos de Tae, pareciera un conejito adorable haciendo pucheros porque le quitaron su zanahoria.   
  
Comenzó a reír por lo adorable que era y le pellizcó las mejillas infladas que había puesto.   
  
\- Nadie puede ocupar el hueco que ocupas tú en mi vida Kookie, eres de lo más importante para mí, eso nunca lo dudes.   
  
Conectaron miradas y sonrieron.   
  
\- Menos mal- echó un suspiró de alivio-, creí que alguien más se iba a comer los pastelitos que me traes de Baek Hyung.  
  
Rieron y llegaron a casa contentos, porque esa era la clase de relación que tenían, con unas pocas palabras que se dirigieran, bastaban para sacarles una sonrisa. 

  
_**Corten** _


	4. OTRA SEMANA MÁS 2/3

Una semana más y nada interesante de por medio. No tenían tiempo para que sucedieran cosas emocionantes, Taehyung llevaba 2 días sin ningún contacto social excepto el de su tío y las llamadas nocturnas con Kookie para revisar que se alimentaba bien. Los profesores los habían dado 3 días libres tras terminar los parciales para poder prepararse los exámenes finales, que serían al día siguiente, 6 horas intensas de presión para no tener que estudiar en vacaciones.   
  
Jimin le había mensajeado algunas veces pero nada sobre el trabajo. Terminó de estudiar y se fue a dormir, ya era bastante tarde y debía descansar si quería tener un buen rendimiento en las pruebas. 

* * *

  
  
Jimin esperaba fuera de clase a Tae, ya había terminado el examen y necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente sobre la nueva información que había conseguido.   
  
\- Hola Jimin- se giró y vio a Jungkook situándose frente a él y mirando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta buscando a alguien. Tenía el pelo húmedo, seguramente vendría del examen práctico de deportes-. Aún sigue dentro ¿no?   
  
\- Sí, le gusta extenderse en las respuestas.   
  
Jungkook río levemente recordando lo que siempre Tae le decía _"Si no te sabes algo, expláyate para que parezca que te lo sabes y en vez de tener 0 puntos en esa pregunta, a lo mejor te pone algo"_  
  
\- Si quieres te puedes ir, ya le espero yo- dijo mirando a Jimin fijamente.   
  
\- Es que necesito contarle algo que he descubierto... Aunque bueno, tu vas a clase con Hoseok, ¿no?   
  
\- Bueno, solo le veo en educación física porque se viene a ayudarnos, pero sí, le conozco, ¿por?   
  
\- Es que se rumorea que ha roto con Yoongi y Yoongi se ha mudado por eso, solo quería saber si era cierto.   
  
\- Pues no lo sé, acabo de verlo en el pabellón y ahora que lo dices, no se le veía tan animado como suele estar, pero no sabía que era por eso- vislumbró una cabellera rojiza a lo lejos en el pasillo-. Mira allí está, vamos a preguntarle.   
  
Y antes de que Jimin pudiera reaccionar, el pelinegro ya estaba gritando el nombre del chico por el pasillo.   
  
\- ¡Jungkook no, déjalo!- susurraba/gritaba andando detrás de él para que parase.   
  
\- ¡Hoseok Hyung!- llamó la atención del otro haciendo que se detuviera y anduviera hacia él. Se juntaron y le saludó con una sonrisa.   
  
\- Mire Hyung, este es mi amigo Jimin.  
  
\- Tu eras el que estaba la otra vez allí en el gimnasio, ¿no?   
  
\- ¿Ah? Ah sí, sí... - se rascó la nuca avergonzado y le tendió la otra mano al chico- Encantado.   
  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo.   
  
\- Bueno... Y, ¿queríais algo o...?   
  
\- Ah sí, si, le queríamos preguntar que si había rot-  
  
\- ¡¿QUÉ si ha venido Yoongi Hyung hoy a clase?! - se apresuró a decir Jimin dando una mirada furtiva a Jungkook, que parecía confundido.   
  
Hobi suspiró pesadamente y sonrió.   
  
\- Al parecer le dieron una beca y se fue.   
  
\- ¡Hala! Pero eso es genial Hyung. ¿Una beca de qué? - preguntó Kookie emocionado.   
  
\- Una beca de composición y producción musical. Es maravilloso, y me alegro mucho por él, pero se fue sin despedirse y sin haberme dicho que se iba.   
  
Jimin no hablaba, la preocupación plasmada en su rostro mientras su cerebro trabajaba llevándolo a conclusiones que no le gustaban.   
  
\- Ósea que se fue así sin más...   
  
Hobi asintió triste, mirando sus pies. Lo único que Jimin quería hacer en ese momento era abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien.   
  
\- Vale, a ver, Hoseok Hyung...   
  
\- Puedes llamarme Hobi si quieres- le sonrió dulcemente. Jimin se sonrojó.   
  
\- Vale pues, Hobi Hyung, ¿podría habl-  
  
\- Hola- se escuchó una voz tras ellos.   
  
-¡Tae! ¡No des estos sustos! - Jimin gritó alterado- ¿Qué tal el examen?   
  
\- Bien, supongo... - no estaba triste, pero tampoco había sido de los mejores del día, estaba cansado y solo quería llegar a casa y dormir.   
  
\- Hobi Hyung si tienes luego un rato, ¿podría hablar contigo?, es importante y necesito tu ayuda.   
  
\- Ahora tengo un examen, pero si quieres, dame tu número y hablamos esta tarde- sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se lo tendió al chico, que lo cogió con manos temblorosas y apuntó su número. Lo revisó _"Jiminnie"_ , adorable, sonrió.   
  
\- Vale, te aviso cuando salga, adiós chicos.   
  
Jimin observó como se marchaba, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar _¡HABÍA HABLADO CON SU CRUSH!_ Sentía que se moría mientras todas las neuronas que le quedaban gritaban de alegría. Se volvió hacia sus amigos viendo la cara sonriente e insinuante de Tae.   
  
\- Calla, no digas nada- pasó por medio de los dos con la cara ardiendo.   
  
\- Bueno, ¡hasta luego pues, Jimin-ah! -río Tae-. ¿Vamos Kookie?   
  
Éste seguía sin decir palabra, solo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.   
  
Taehyung le cogió de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él hacia la salida. A veces Kookie se iba a Kookielandia y tardaba en volver. Tae reía internamente imaginándose qué debía estar pensando su adorable amigo.   
  
Los pasillos a esa hora estaban vacíos, la gente ya se había ido o estaban en clase. Escucharon los pasos de alguien ir hacia ellos por el pasillo lateral, reconoció esa voz. Rápidamente abrió la puerta más cercana y los arrastró dentro de la sala, que resultó ser el cuarto de máquinas.   
  
\- Pero qu- Kookie salió de su ensoñación al ser tironeado del brazo fuertemente y empujado contra la puerta, sintiendo como Tae le tapó la boca con una mano mientras se pegaba a él intentando escuchar la conversación al otro lado.   
  
\- No señora Min, no sabemos cuanto durará la movilidad de su hijo... Sí, se supone que los exámenes los hará allí no se preocupe... Eso yo no lo puedo saber señora Min- se le oyó suspirar- no tendrán cobertura allí todavía- había alteración en su tono de voz, se estaba alejando asique Taehyung se empezó a mover para poder escuchar mejor.   
  
\- Taeh-  
  
\- ¡Shh...! ¡Kookie, intento escuchar, calla! - le espetó Taehyung susurrándole fuerte al oído.   
  
No quería molestar a su amigo, pero éste estaba tan apegado a él que no le dejaba casi respirar. Jungkook notaba como Tae se movía lentamente rozando ciertas zonas indebidas para esta clase de situación en la que no podría huir si empeoraba. Trataba de alejarle un poco, pero Tae se apegaba más a él. Jungkook cogió la muñeca de Tae retirando la mano de su boca y bajándola aún sin soltarla.   
  
Tae estaba tan concentrado en la conversación de fuera que no se dio cuenta cuando Kookie apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sólo hasta que notó como éste rozaba su nariz contra su cuello aspirando su aroma.   
  
Se quedó paralizado, por primera vez dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Todo su cuerpo pegado al de Jungkook, con una de sus piernas por medio de las del contrario dándose apoyo para retenerlo contra la puerta. Su mano estaba en la puerta y la otra había sido soltada por la del pelinegro que tenía las suyas en la cintura de Tae, solo sosteniéndolo, como si en algún momento fuera a caer. Se sintió súper avergonzado y esperaba que con la poca iluminación de la sala, su amigo no notase lo roja que estaba su cara.   
  
Se separaron lentamente al escuchar como los pasos se alejaban. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó actuar de manera normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Agarró el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir, no queriendo mirar a su amigo a la cara. Hasta que el agarre del otro sobre su muñeca lo detuvo.   
  
\- ¿A qué ha venido eso Taehyung? - entonces le miró, y vio una expresión sería en su rostro. Sabiendo que no se refería al hecho de espiar conversaciones ajenas, sintió nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo pero lo obvió y se hizo el distraído.   
  
\- Era el director, la otra vez que Jimin y yo hablamos con él, me pareció que escondía algo, que no nos dijo toda la verdad o que no fue completamente honesto con su declaración.   
  
Jungkook suspiró y sonrió soltando el brazo de Tae.   
  
\- Venga, vámonos y me cuentas por el camino tus "especulaciones"- dijo burlonamente, como si Tae estuviera loco imaginándose conspiraciones extraterrestres. Los dos soltaron una pequeña risa y Tae asintió.   
  
Salieron del cuarto y fueron hacia la salida, esta vez, saliendo sin obstáculos de por medio. 

  
_**Corten** _


	5. OTRA SEMANA MÁS 3/3

Por el camino le habló de todos los datos que habían recopilado y del comportamiento del director aquel día. Creía que una tercera mente pensante siempre vendría bien.   
  
\- Ósea que, a ver si lo he entendido... - hizo una pausa tratando de centrarse y procesar la información- Hay un centro educativo desconocido, que esta repartiendo becas a la gente para darles formación en lo que les gusta, pero sus familias, bueno, sus padres son los únicos a los que avisan de ello, aunque los alumnos sean mayores de edad y no sea necesario dar un aviso a sus progenitores porque ya no son sus tutores legales- terminó y vio que Tae, que había estado asintiendo a todo, ahora le miraba como diciendo _"¿Ves a dónde quiero llegar?"_ -. No lo pillo.   
  
Tae bufó frustrado.   
  
\- En plan, suena raro y tal, pero no es que no sea posible, además según me has contado la actitud del director, no le veo que sea de estos de hacer las cosas bien, si no de hacerlas como le sale de las narices... No veo el problema.   
  
Jungkook era así, pensaba en las cosas desde un punto de vista lógico y razonable, variando entre las múltiples posibilidades y probabilidades que había sobre algo para comprobar su veracidad o viabilidad. Taehyung mientras... Era todo lo contrario; si sus sentidos le decían que algo no estaba bien, era porque realmente había algo mal, no tenía un porqué concreto y tampoco lo necesitaba, solo tenía que encontrar dónde estaba el fallo.   
  
\- El problema es que escuché al director hablando con la madre de Yoongi y al parecer se estaba quejando de porqué su hijo propiamente no había contactado con ella para avisarla, decía que ni siquiera su prima que vive con él, sabía lo de la beca.   
  
Vale, ahí Jungkook empezó a extrañarse. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.   
  
\- Antes de que llegaras, Hoseok nos dijo que Yoongi se fue sin avisarle- hizo una pausa al ver los ojos abiertos de Tae, sorprendido-. Tu si tuvieras pareja, ¿no sería a la primera persona que acudirías a contarle cualquier cosa que te pasara? Ya sea buena o mala. Y más si es una gran noticia como una gran oportunidad.   
  
Tae asintió.   
  
\- Esto no tiene sentido Kookie, pero vamos a averiguarlo. 

* * *

  
  
Hoseok salió de clase, ya eran las 5 de la tarde. No pensó que se iba a alargar tanto con esa asignatura. Fisioterapia le parecía interesante pero no era de sus favoritas asique le solía costar más estudiarla. Sacó su móvil con esperanzas de tener al menos un mensaje de su novio diciendo si había llegado bien, o que lo sentía por no haberse despedido antes, o cualquier cosa. Nada, ninguna notificación. Entonces recordó que le prometió a Jimin hablarle cuando saliera.  
  
Formó una sonrisa en su rostro. Claro que conocía a Jimin, no formalmente, nunca los habían presentado o habían hablado, pero si que Yoongi le había hablado de él. 

  
_**Flashback**_  
  
Yoongi solía ser muy observador en cuanto a los gestos y comportamientos de la gente, leía muy bien a las personas. Se dio cuenta de las miradas que le daba aquel chico rubio en clase de música cuando acompañaba a su amigo Kai. A Yoongi le parecía adorable verle ponerse nervioso cuando le pillaba mirándole, solo hacía que su corazón se llenase de ternura. Pero a pesar de todo, éste seguía perteneciendo a Hobi, la luz de todas y cada una de sus mañanas, le quería mucho y eso no iba a cambiar por nada del mundo.   
  
A veces iba a ver a su novio entrenar con los de primero, hasta que una de las veces, descubrió que no era el único en las gradas. Ese mismo rubito estaba sentado en una esquina pasando desapercibido. Se le veía concentrado y sonreía de vez en cuando. Siguió su mirada y comprendió entonces que esa expresión que el chico tenía, era la misma que tenía él cuando miraba a Hobi. El problema era que los dos se encontraban mirando a la misma persona en ese momento.   
  
Sintió celos por un momento, pero luego se paró a pensar. No tenía sentido. No tenía sentido que el chico se sonrojara cuando lo miraba a él en clase si estaba enamorado de Hoseok. ¿No debería odiarlo o algo por estar con su crush? Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y no les culpaba, Hobi era un encanto de persona, cualquiera se enamoraría de él. Yo lo hice. Sonrió inconscientemente.  
  
Sin duda aquel chico le daba curiosidad. Ya haría sus investigaciones...Aunque ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Era bastante ridículo que quisiera indagar sobre la vida de ese sujeto y sus intenciones, sin el dato más básico.   
Ahí fue cuando, uno de los días posteriores se cruzó con Kai y decidió preguntarle, ya que los veía siempre juntos y supuso serían amigos. Jimin, Park Jimin, 18 años y cursaba Artes y danza contemporánea, de ahí el cuerpo que tiene. Se sonrojó al imaginarse la figura del chico, su silueta, sus músculos bien delineados... ¡YA! Su prototipo sin duda eran bailarines.   
  
Ese día habló con Hoseok. Él estaba en el sofá mientras Hobi preparaba la cena. El sofá estaba de espaldas a la encimera de la cocina, era un apartamento pequeño asique lo tenían todo bastante junto. No quería ocultarle nada a su novio y que después todo de alguna forma fuera sacado de contexto o malinterpretado.   
  
Estaba un poco asustado por si su novio se enfadada con él en cierto modo por mirar de esa forma a otro chico que no fuera él. Lo que menos se esperó fue que éste se echara a reír.   
  
\- Pareces un acosador, gatito- dijo a carcajadas-. Pobre chico, seguro que se siente observado.   
  
\- ¡Hobi! ¡El que se sentía observado era yo! Y tú no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta... Si no quita sus ojos de ti- se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.   
  
\- Awww... Lil meaw meaw se puso celosoteee... - canturreó riendo y abrazando por detrás a su chico, conectando miradas con él para ver reflejada en los ojos del otro su muerte si no paraba de molestarlo.   
  
Río y se separó se él, dando la vuelta y sentándose a su lado en el sofá.   
  
\- Mira, a lo mejor solo quiere ser nuestro amigo porque somos muy majos y le parecemos una pareja adorable, cosa que somos, PORQUE- levantó la voz cuando vio el amago que hacia Yoongi para hablar, cortando cualquier palabra suya- ereselmásadorablegatitoquehayenestemundoynolopuedesnegar- dijo de forma rápida, saliendo disparado hacia la cocina a por una sartén para defenderse de la ira de su novio adorable.   
  
Acabó entre risas ese día, pero a partir de entonces, Hoseok se empezó a fijar más en su alrededor a ver si conseguía localizar al chico de la conversación. _¿Chimmy? ¿Jimmy? ¡Jimin! Eso era, Jimin._ Tras varios días de observación ya sabía quien era. Tal cual Yoongi lo describió; rubio, bajito _aunque no mucho más que Yoongi_ , río en su cabeza por su propio comentario. Tenía unas mejillas rechonchas y súper achuchables, aunque tras analizarle bien, no supo decir a que mejillas se refería Yoongi, si las de arriba o las de abajo _chubby cheeks indeed_ , con expresión tímida y una sonrisa encantadora. Cierto era todo lo dicho. 

  
_**Fin del Flashback** _

  
Por eso le pidió su número cuando Jungkook los presentó. Se lo diría a Yoongi a ver si así, contándole algo interesante, le respondía o quería hablar con él.   
  
Llamó a Jimin. Dos toques y atendió.   
  
\- ¿Hola?   
  
\- ¿Jimin? Soy Hoseok, ya salí de mi examen, ¿quieres quedar y hablamos?   
  
\- ¡Si! Digo, mmm... Si, claro- se golpeó en la cabeza por haber sonado como un completo desesperado, pero solo escuchó una pequeña risa al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Dónde te viene bien?   
  
\- Pues tengo el coche aquí, si quieres paso a recogerte y vamos a una cafetería que hay en el centro comercial, tienen los mejores pasteles y me apetecen mucho unos muffins- Jimin juró que podía visualizar al pelirrojo con un puchero en sus labios y río.   
  
\- Vale, pues en 5 minutos estoy abajo, te paso ahora la ubicación.   
  
\- Perfecto, hasta ahora.   
  
Colgó y revisó la ruta, no era lejos asique arrancó el coche y emprendió su camino con una sonrisa. Inconsciente de que lo que el rubio le diría, borraría ésta de su cara completamente. 

  
_**Corten** _


	6. DÍA IDEAL 1/2

Llegaron a la cafetería, pidieron y se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas pegadas al gran ventanal. Era un establecimiento bastante amplio, pero eso no quitaba lo acogedor. Tenía mesas con asientos acolchados en vez de frías y duras sillas; todo era de madera de color claro y tonos pasteles. Estaba situada en el extremo del centro comercial, en la planta alta en vez de en la primera con la zona de restaurantes, lo que hacia que no hubiera tanto ruido.   
  
No era la primera vez que Jimin entraba ahí, estuvo con Kai bastantes veces cuando intentaba conquistar al ex camarero y su actual novio Kyungsoo. Ya no trabajaba ahí porque le ofrecieron un empleo mejor más cerca de la casa que compartía con Kai. Les trajeron el pedido, sacando a Jimin de sus pensamientos, sus ojos dejando de ver el hermoso paisaje para posarse sobre Hoseok, que estaba sentado frente a él.   
  
Los rayos de sol vespertinos incidían sobre él perfilando su figura y resaltando sus profundos rasgos faciales haciéndole ver como una de las estatuas que esculpían en la antigua Grecia, tenía un aura majestuosa. _Mierda 10 minutos perdidos de observar la belleza de tal hermoso Dios, mirando un puto campo_ , se facepalmeó Jimin aún quedando absorto mirándole.   
  
\- Jimin, ¿entonces que querías hablar? - habló Hoseok sin mirarlo, removiendo su café y admirando sus deliciosos muffins.   
  
\- _Dios... Apolo, ¿tú quién eres comparado con esta belle-  
_  
-¡Jimin!   
  
\- ¡Auch! - volvió de su delirio al mundo real por culpa de ¿un muffin? Hoseok le había tirado un muffin a la cara, ¿en serio? Fue a cogerlo pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y se lo arrebató metiéndoselo en la boca mirándole amenazadoramente y ¿gruñéndole?   
  
\- Hobi Hyung, ¿me acabas de gruñir?  
  
\- Te dije que quería mucho comer estos muffins y me has obligado a tirártelo para sacarte de clase de historia, no iba a desperdiciarlo- se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo-. Bueno Jimin, ¿para qué necesitabas mi ayuda?   
  
\- A ver, es una historia complicada... Bueno, no es tan complicada pero necesito que me des información para confirmar mis suposiciones.   
  
Jimin le contó todo lo que sabía y las conclusiones a las que, solo hace unas horas, había llegado. Hoseok mientras, se veía cada vez más preocupado hilando los datos y llegando a la misma conclusión que el rubio.   
  
\- A ver... - se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y las frotó frenéticamente tratando de tranquilizarse- Básicamente me estas diciendo que mi novio ha desaparecido porque es muy poco probable que le hayan dado una beca, porque esa beca no existe, pero nadie lo va a buscar porque nadie sabe que ha desaparecido.   
  
\- Mmm, si... PERO, son suposiciones mías, tienen un 72% de probabilidades de que sean ciertas peeeero aún hay un 28% de que pueda ser todo verdad.   
  
\- Y, ¿cómo estás tan seguro que de el centro ese no existe?   
  
\- Lo busqué en Internet, encontré su página web y vi que era falsa. Mi primo trabaja en la policía, en el departamento informático y hace unos años me enseñó a averiguar que redes y webs eran seguras; y está página no lo es.   
  
\- Pero, ¿no venían fotos de las instalaciones o algo?   
  
\- Eso es lo que me hace dudar.   
  
\- Entonces ¿cómo estás un 70-  
  
-72 - corrigió Jimin.   
  
\- … Un 72% seguro de que es falso?   
  
\- En verdad seguro estoy un 50%, el resto es el mal rollo que me da el asunto, que me hace pensar que es mentira.   
  
\- Tenemos que denunciar la desaparición.  
  
\- No podemos, no aún.   
  
\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Habla con tu primo o con quien sea que nos haga caso, pero tenemos que encontrar a Yoongi- dijo con los ojos llorosos tomando a Jimin de las manos-. Por favor...   
  
\- No tenemos pruebas suficientes, podrían tomar la beca como verdadera y fin del problema...   
  
\- Jimin, por favor, te lo suplico... Yoongi lleva 4 días sin dar señales de vida, esto es suficiente prueba como para que echen un ojo al otro centro y nos digan algo.   
  
\- Vale, lo haremos- Hobi suspiró cerrando los ojos aliviado-. Pero primero tenemos que cercionarnos de que no ha contactado con nadie, al igual que pasaba con los otros chicos.   
  
\- A mi no me ha llamado y su madre habló conmigo esta mañana y dijo que tampoco. Solo quedaría Suran, que está trabajando y no hablé con ella- alzó su muñeca y miró la hora-. Sale en unas 2 horas, si quieres vamos a mi casa y la esperamos.   
  
\- Vale, vamos yendo y llamo a Tae de camino para contárselo. 

* * *

  
  
Taehyung y Jungkook se encontraban en casa del azabache, tumbados en la cama solo escuchando el sonido del silencio, sus respiraciones sosegadas y sintiendo los rayos de luz del atardecer calentando su rostro.  
  
Decidieron venir a su casa para jugar a los videojuegos un rato y dejar de pensar en todo por unos instantes. Había sido un día estresante a la par que intenso, y esa era su primera tarde libre en mucho tiempo, era un descanso merecido.   
  
\- Echaba de menos esto- dijo Tae suavemente para no destrozar el ambiente tranquilo en el que estaban. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Jungkook, elevándose sistemáticamente con la respiración del otro. Se abrazaba a su cuerpo como un koala mientras Jungkook le acariciaba la espalda, sabía que le relajaba mucho las caricias en esa zona hasta el punto de dormirse.   
  
-¿El tiempo libre? - preguntó sin abrir los ojos y sin parar las caricias.   
  
\- No, pasar el rato juntos- susurró-, que me des mimos, que juguemos a cualquier tontería de videojuego, que veamos pelis, series... O simplemente no hacer nada, tumbarnos y no hacer nada, pero juntos.  
  
Kookie sonrió a pesar de que sabía que Tae no lo veía. No dijo nada, detuvo sus movimientos sobre el cuerpo ajeno para abrazar a Taehyung fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y aspirando el aroma en su pelo. Tae no se quejó, solo se dejó hacer, correspondiendo al abrazo y acabando completamente encima de su amigo. Levantó la cabeza observando como el otro mantenía aún sus ojos cerrados.   
  
Entonces, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, llevó una de sus manos al rostro del chico, delineando cada una de sus partes: la mandíbula, los pómulos, la frente, la nariz, la pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla de cuando se pelearon por una chocolatina de pequeños, _se llevó una herida pero la chocolatina también_ ; las cejas, los párpados, las pestañas... Hasta que llegó a sus labios. Se quedó observándolos, delineó suavemente su forma con un dedo y tocó el pequeño lunar que había bajo ellos.   
  
Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de Jungkook, que curvaba lentamente sus labios en una sonrisa.   
  
\- ¿Qué te pasa TaeTae? ¿Te has quedado embelesado por mi belleza? - soltó una risa provocándole. Tae se sonrojó, pero no lo admitiría.   
  
\- Más quisieras Jeon Jungkook tener la belleza que poseo yo- hizo un gesto con su mano sacudiendo su pelo hacia atrás como una diva presumida.   
  
\- Ciertamente madamme, no lo negaré- alzó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza en muestra de paz y Tae aprovechó para colar las suyas por debajo y hacerle cosquillas, marcando el comienzo de una batalla a muerte.   
Rodaron por la cama procurando no caerse, aunque ésta tampoco es que fuera pequeña.   
  
\- Val... Vale... M-me rindo... Kook... Me rindo... Para ya- dijo entre risas con el pelinegro sobre él con las manos en sus costados.   
  
\- ¿Ah si? ¿El gatito se rinde? - se acercó a su cara peligrosamente para de un movimiento subirle la camiseta y comenzar a hacer pedorretas sobre su tripita.   
  
A Taehyung le dolía la cara de tanto reír.   
  
\- ¡Para Kookie, para! Tú ganas te lo juro- notó como su amigo se despegó de él y dejó de reír, regulando su respiración.  
  
Kookie le regalaba una de sus preciosas sonrisas de conejito y por un momento se perdió en su mirada. No notaron lo cerca que estaban hasta que un teléfono sonó haciéndolos separarse rápidamente. Tae se levantó sonrojado y aún con la respiración agitada, cogió su móvil.   
  
\- ¿Jimin? - vio como el azabache se tiraba sobre la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, sonrió para si mismo.   
  
-¡Tae! Estoy con Hoseok Hyung, vamos a su casa.   
  
\- Yay Jiminah, que rápido, ¿no crees que deberíais conoceros un poco más?  
  
\- ¡Yah Taehyung! No a eso- dijo el rubio bajando la voz con las mejillas coloreadas. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Hoseok sonreía-. He descubierto unas cosas sobre nuestro trabajo y Hobi Hyung me está ayudando.   
  
\- ¿Qué has averiguado? - sonó preocupado, Jungkook se irguió sobre la cama con interés.   
  
\- Creo que no hay becas de ningún tipo y que los chicos que han estado faltando realmente han desaparecido.   
  
\- Eso pensaba yo también, ¿pero estás seguro?   
  
\- Encontré algo, creo que el centro este no existe, es todo una farsa.   
  
\- ¿Y cómo que el director no se dio cuenta al hacer los trámites con algo inexistente?   
  
\- Esa es la cosa, no sabemos que pasa, vamos ahora a esperar que llegue la prima de Yoongi Hyung para ver si tiene noticias sobre él y-PIIII PIII PIII… Me estoy quedando sin batería, ¿tienes cargador en casa Hyung? Si vale... Tae, cargo el móvil en casa y te llamo luego con lo que averigüemos, de momento no podemos hacer nada más.   
  
\- Vale pues luego hablamos, adiós.   
  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - un consternado Jungkook se situaba a su lado con una mano sobre su hombro.   
  
\- Estaba en lo correcto Kookie, algo malo está pasando. 

* * *

  
  
Bajó las escaleras tranquilamente no había conseguido dormir muy bien esa noche asique ya harto se acabó levantando antes de la hora. Ahora iba con tiempo de sobra para llegar al trabajo, asique se prepararía un buen desayuno.   
  
La noche anterior había recibido mensajes de su sobrino diciendo que dormiría en casa de Jungkook, asique lo vería en la cena hoy. Esos dos tramaban algo, su sexto sentido se lo decía, pero sonrió, estando juntos no pasaría nada malo.   
  
Recogió el correo del buzón, normalmente lo hacía cuando llegaba del trabajo, pero se entretendría en abrirlo mientras comía sus tostadas. _Publicidad, publicidad, factura, carta de la universidad, propaganda, folletos... ¿Una carta de la Universidad? Pero, ¿no debería estar a nombre de Taehyung?_ Abrió la carta, leyéndola sorprendido, Tae nunca le dijo que le habían concedido una beca. Esa noche hablaría con él. 

_**Corten** _


	7. DÍA IDEAL 2/2

A pesar de haber acabado los exámenes, seguía siendo un día normal y corriente, tenían que asistir a clase, obviamente siendo parte ya del semestre siguiente.   
  
Taehyung estaba ansioso, quería preguntarle a Jimin qué tal ayer, que le contase qué pasó y porqué no había podido llamarle al final. Estuvo esperando su llamada toda la noche, lo único que le mantenía despierto ahora mismo era su curiosidad. _Se le olvidaría cargar el móvil supongo_ , sería eso lo más probable ya que tampoco le llegaban los mensajes. 

* * *

  
  
Pasaron las 3 primeras horas y no había rastro de Jimin por ningún lado. Enfadado y ansioso por respuestas fue directo al despacho del director. Frente a la puerta de madera, respiró tranquilizándose y llamó.   
  
\- Adelante.   
  
\- Hola, buenos días señor Lee- se asomó por la puerta entrando por completo al cuarto.   
  
\- Ah, hola Kim- dijo de mala gana bajando sus gafas para observarlo-. ¿Qué necesita?   
  
\- Sí, mire, disculpe mi intromisión pero quería saber si mi amigo del otro día, Park Jimin ha faltado hoy a clase.   
  
\- Ah... Park Jimin, se le concedió una beca y se marchó esta mañana- Taehyung palideció por completo-. Al parecer siguen teniendo algunas plazas y las están repartiendo todavía. Se marcharon él y otro chico que también recibió la suya, uno pelirrojo.   
  
_Hoseok_  
  
\- Y, ¿se marcharon esta mañana? - recibió un asentimiento-, ¿desde aquí, desde el centro?   
  
\- No, solo se me comunicó que los chicos estaban de camino y que llegaron bien- dijo con una mirada retadora-, como todos los demás.   
  
\- Entiendo... Y los trámites y el papeleo que se hace con estas cosas de las becas y así, ¿lo hace usted solo? Supongo que se tendrá que poner en contacto con alguien de allí no?   
  
\- Kim, creo que se está pasando de listo haciendo preguntas que no le incumben; si no tiene información suficiente para su trabajo, cambie el tema, está a tiempo- dijo amenazándolo-. Ahora, lárguese de mi despacho antes de que le ponga un castigo por desrespeto a un superior.   
  
Tae asustado se apresuró a salir de allí. _Sabía que ocultaba algo._ Apretó los puños y se fue por el pasillo en busca de Jungkook.   
  
_Corre todo lo que quieras Kim, no llegarás muy lejos de todas formas._

* * *

  
  
Caminaba por un pasillo frío. Suponía que era un pasillo porque llevaba bastante tiempo caminando en la misma dirección. El hecho de tener los ojos tapados solo hacia que el resto de sus sentidos se agudizaran. Aunque también se sentía perdido y desubicado.   
  
Unos fuertes brazos lo empujaban por la espalda, justo encima de donde se encontraban sus manos atadas. Tenía los pies descalzos, notando la humedad y pisando algunos charcos de por medio. Podía oír como el agua bajaba por las tuberías y como caía, supuso serían algunas goteras. Podía escuchar susurros a su alrededor que le confundían sobre dónde se podría hallar.   
  
Tenía miedo, más de lo que tuvo antes cuando despertó, la diferencia es que ahora estaba solo. Nunca se esperó que les ocurriera eso al llegar a casa. Esperaba que al menos Taehyung fuera listo y llamara a la policía o hiciera algo.   
Pararon de golpe, sintió un fuerte empujón que lo hizo tambalearse hacia delante, pero sin llegar a caer. Escuchó un sonido metálico y segundos después, algo frío atrapando su tobillo. Notó como desataban sus muñecas y arrancaban la venda de sus ojos sin ningún cuidado.   
  
Parpadeó ante el cambio de iluminación, acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que iluminaba la estancia. Vio como un hombre alto y fornido cerraba la puerta metálica por la que habían entrado, corrió hacia ella intentando abrirla a pesar de que sabía que no serviría de nada. Empezó a dar golpes frustrados.   
  
\- No te va a servir de nada, no merece la pena gastar energía en intentarlo.   
  
Se giró con la mano dolorida al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. Entrecerró los ojos enfocando una figura en la oscuridad sentada en la esquina de la habitación, se acercó intentando distinguirlo de la sombra, ese pelo no dejaba duda de quién se trataba.  
  
\- ¿Yoongi Hyung?   
  
\- Hola Jimin... - Jimin no se centró en preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre, supuso que lo habría escuchado por ahí- Hubiera preferido que nuestra primera conversación se diera en otras condiciones pero... - rio desganado.   
  
\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?   
  
\- Llevo 5 días preguntándome lo mismo... Lo único que sé es que hay más chicos aquí, a parte de nosotros. Oigo sus llantos agonizantes por la noche- su mirada parecía no tener brillo alguno, totalmente desalmada.   
  
\- ¿Qué les pasa?   
  
\- Supongo que saltarse las reglas no es bueno. No lo hagas, créeme.   
  
\- ¿Y nadie sabe porqué estamos aquí?   
  
\- Escuché a un guardia de esos hablando con otro sobre que solo faltaban 3. Supongo se referían a los chicos por traer. Faltarán 2 contigo ya aquí.   
  
\- Bueno 1, yo vine con alguien- bajó la cabeza impidiéndose llorar, no sabía si contarle a Yoongi lo de Hoseok.   
  
\- Supongo que le habrán llevado a otra jaula de estas... Yo vine solo, lo único que me consolaba por el camino fue el haberle dicho a Hobi que se quedara en casa ese día y descansara, que yo me iría a estudiar a la biblioteca y volvería tarde. No hubiera soportado que le pasase algo como esto y yo no pudiera hacer nada... - sonrió triste.  
  
Jimin sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos a punto de caer, veía lo destrozado que estaba Yoongi frente a él, pero aún con esperanzas por la persona que más quería. Esperanzas que no durarían mucho más. Se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado al lado del peliazul. Las lágrimas mojaban ya sus mejillas y sin saber que hacer se echó a llorar. Sintió cómo los brazos de Yoongi lo abrazaban reconfortándolo y eso solo lo hizo sentir peor.   
  
\- Hyung... - dijo entre sollozos-. Tengo que decirle algo.   
  
Yoongi lo miró comprensivo y asintió, su expresión cambiando a una preocupada al escuchar su respuesta.   
  
\- Es sobre Hoseok Hyung. 

* * *

  
  
Jungkook estaba en la puerta de la cafetería, buscaba con la mirada a Taehyung. No lo había localizado al salir de clase y tampoco estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre. Esperaba que no estuviera haciendo ninguna locura, sabía que iba a hablar con Jimin y lo impulsivos que eran ambos, esperaba que no fuesen más malas noticias. También barajaba la opción de que se hubiera quedado dormido en el baño o algo, sabía que su amigo esa mañana tenía 2 clases seguidas de historia del arte y por mucho que le gustase la asignatura, nadie humano aguantaría despierto después de no haber dormido más de 3 horas.   
  
De repente lo vio pasar por su lado caminando enfurruñado sin percatarse de su presencia, iba hacia su mesa.   
  
\- ¡Tae! - corrió tras él esquivando a la gente, no vio cuando se paró de golpe y acabó chocando contra él- Uy, lo siento gatito...   
  
Tae se frotó la frente con la mano y le sonrió. Tomaron asiento sacando la merienda del mediodía.   
  
-¿Qué te trae tan cabreado, eh?   
  
\- Fui a hablar con el dire- entornó los ojos y se acercó para que nadie los escuchara- sabe algo Kookie, y me amenazó con castigarme si no me iba de su despacho cuando le empecé a presionar.   
  
Jungkook suspiró nada sorprendido con la actitud del señor Lee.   
  
\- ¿Y hablaste con Jimin?   
  
\- Jimin no está, ni Hoseok - Kookie abrió lo ojos como platos-. Según dice nuestro querido director, les habían concedido una beca y se marcharon esta mañana.   
  
\- Eso es imposible  
  
\- ¡¿No me digas?! - Jungkook lo miró con reproche por el comentario.   
  
\- … No dijeron nunca que les habían dado una beca. Parece que las becas son ahora un finiquito de solo ida a a saber dónde...   
  
\- Hoy hay que ir a la policía y dar el aviso de que han desaparecido.   
  
\- Pero tienen que haber pasado 24 horas mínimo para contar como desaparecido- Taehyung le miró serio-. Según mentes criminales eso es así, y lo sabes.   
  
\- Bueno, pues vamos a denunciar la desaparición de Yoongi y que investiguen ellos el resto, pero hay que avisar a alguien, esto no puede quedar así.   
  
\- Yo esta tarde trabajo, si quieres vamos cuando salga.   
  
\- Es verdad que hoy es jueves, shit-  
  
\- Esa boca...   
  
\- Perdón, ¿a qué hora salías?   
  
\- A las 7 estoy fuera, paso por tu casa a recogerte y vamos- le miró serio-. No quiero que salgas de casa hasta que yo llegue, ¿vale? No tengo un buen presentimiento.   
  
\- No va a pasarme nada Kookie, el que tiene que tener cuidado eres tú, que vives solo. Deberías quedarte en casa a dormir- dijo tímido- por lo menos hasta que abran un caso de investigación- _quiero asegurarme de que estas bien._  
  
\- Sí, claro...- sonrió dulcemente, sabía que Tae se preocupaba por él tanto como él lo hacía, aunque, su sonrisa cambió a una de autosuficiencia, solo para burlarse un poco-...mi pequeño y adorable gatito.   
  
\- Ha, ha, muy gracioso... Venga vamos a clase, esperemos que no me duerma, estoy que me muero.   
  
\- No te preocupes TaeTae, si veo que no sales, súper Kookie entrará a por ti- puso un brazo contra su pecho levantando el otro de forma heroica. Tae río y le dio un golpe a su amigo por lo tonto que era. 

* * *

  
  
Jungkook había dejado a Taehyung en su casa ya, y ahora se dirigía a la suya propia. No sé sentía muy bien, desde la conversación en la cafetería se había formado un nudo en su pecho, una sensación extraña y nada buena. Decidió hacer lo que ese sentimiento le indicaba.   
  
-¿Hola, Jungkook?   
  
\- Hola señor, quería preguntarle si podría cambiar mi horario de trabajo a mañana.   
  
\- Sí, pero ¿porqué, algún problema?   
  
\- Es que hoy me urge tener el día libre, debo ayudar a un amigo mío y es muy urgente.   
  
\- Vale, sin problemas Jungkook, sé que eres un chico responsable. Nos vemos mañana.   
  
\- Muchas gracias, señor.   
  
\- Te he dicho que me llames Hyungsuk, no soy tan mayor como para que me califiques de señor- río.   
  
\- Cierto, lo siento Hyungsuk, nos vemos mañana- colgó rápidamente.   
  
Corrió el último tramo que le separaba de su casa. Comería y cogería algunas cosas antes de ir a casa de Tae. 

* * *

  
  
Taehyung lavaba los platos, subiría ahora a su habitación y dormiría toda la tarde hasta que Kookie llegara. Se secó las manos, cogió su móvil de la encimera y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Llamaron a la puerta, eran toques apresurados. Entró en su cuarto y se asomó por la ventana a ver quien era.   
  
\- ¿Jungkook? ¿Qué haces aquí, no vas a trabajar?   
  
\- Ábreme, ahora te explico porfa, que hace fresco aquí fuera- dijo abrazándose a sí mismo y frotando sus brazos para entrar en calor.   
  
El sol y el calor de un gran día de primavera que había hecho esa mañana, había sido reemplazado por unas oscuras nubes y una brisa fría, se acercaba una tormenta. Tae se apartó de la ventana y esta se cerró de golpe, _quizás brisa no fue la mejor palabra para definir este viento huracanado_. Salió del cuarto y escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de las escaleras, _no recuerdo haber abierto más ventanas._ Una figura oscura apareció en su campo de visión. Al final del pasillo estaba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro que se dirigía hacia él con una mirada para nada amistosa. Se quedó paralizado unos segundos hasta que saltó de vuelta a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, rápidamente empujando su cómoda contra esta para bloquear el paso.   
  
Buscó su móvil con la mirada, _mierda lo dejé en el baño._ Iba a ir hacia la ventana a decirle a Jungkook que llamara a la policía, pero escuchó como la puerta se abría y su mueble era arrastrado. Se puso contra él empujando con todas sus fuerzas para que no entrara. Tenía el corazón a mil y no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a sollozar.  
  
\- ¡Jungkook! ¡Jungkook, ayuda por favor! - gritó desesperado, intentando que el otro lo oyera. No era imposible, la ventana había quedado entreabierta, asique siguió gritando.   
  
Jungkook esperaba en la puerta tiritando. _Cómo es que tarda tanto, si solo tiene que bajar las escaleras y abrir_ ; entonces lo oyó. Su amigo le estaba llamando a gritos, eso era una total emergencia. Fue al buzón donde Baekhyun le dijo que había una llave pegada por si ocurría una emergencia y el no estaba. La existencia de esa llave solo la conocían ellos dos, ni siquiera Taehyung. Nunca había pasado nada peligroso como para tener que usarla, pero ese era el momento de sacarle utilidad.   
  
Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, tirando su mochila a un lado y subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. Cuando llegó arriba, vio al hombre a punto de entrar, corrió por el pasillo y arremetió contra su cuerpo haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo. Empezaron a pelearse hasta que Jungkook pareció haberle dado un golpe fuerte dejándolo noqueado. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.   
  
\- Tae, abre, soy yo, no pasa nada- dijo respirando fuerte pero con un tono calmado, para no alterar al otro más de lo que estaba. Oyó como se arrastraba algo grande y la puerta se abrió.   
  
\- ¡Kookie! - comenzó a llorar lanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo. Jungkook le apretó fuerte contra su pecho, suspirando.   
  
\- Tae debemos llamar a la policía cuanto ant... - y todo se volvió negro, sintió como su cuerpo pesaba y cedía ante la gravedad.   
  
Tae notó como se tensó y de repente estaba sobre él, trató de sujetarlo con su propio cuerpo, hasta que alguien se lo arrebató.   
  
\- Sólo tenía una, ha sido un imprevisto la verdad- el hombre sostenía a un Jungkook inconsciente con una aguja clavada al cuello-. Si no quieres que lo mate, ni se te ocurra salir corriendo o pedir ayuda, haz todo lo que te diga o...- miró a Kookie y lo sujetó del rostro. A pesar de llevar máscara Taehyung pudo ver como sonreía-...no lo vuelves a ver.   
  
El peligris asintió, sus ojos mostrando el miedo que sentía.   
  
\- Andando, vamos - hizo un gesto de cabeza señalando la puerta. Salió con la cabeza gacha y las piernas temblando a cada paso que daba. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer formando su camino por el pasillo y las escaleras.   
Salieron por la puerta trasera donde había una furgoneta bastante grande, para lo que solían ser las furgonetas estándar. Le hicieron subir por la parte de atrás, asustándose aún más cuando vio a 4 o 5 hombres también vestidos de negro y con máscaras.   
  
Tiraron de él hacia dentro y esposaron sus manos, enganchando las esposas a una cadena en la pared. Soltaron a Jungkook a su lado encadenándolo igual que a él. Cuando acabaron, Tae lo arrastró como pudo hacia sí. Apoyó la cabeza del azabache contra sus piernas y le comenzó a dar caricias en el pelo, de esas que sabía que le encantaban, mientras lloraba en silencio. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era rezar para que alguien buscase ayuda. 

_**Corten** _


	8. UN DÍA MENOS 1/2

Baekhyun llegó a casa por fin. Había sido un día largo y lleno de encargos. Hacer los mejores pasteles de la zona traía muchos beneficios pero también conllevaba un gran esfuerzo.   
  
Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero de la entrada, vio ahí, al comienzo de las escaleras una mochila negra. La cogió y la apoyó contra la pared, supuso que sería de Jungkook y los chicos estarían arriba en la habitación.   
  
Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena. Optó por hacer ramen con un poco de kimchi que tenía en el congelador.   
Al acabar, lo retiró del fuego y lo dejó tapado para que no se enfriara hasta que terminase de ducharse.   
  
Subió las escaleras, pasó por la puerta de su sobrino sin escuchar ningún ruido, todo estaba en silencio. _Se habrán quedado dormidos, luego cuando salga los despierto para cenar._  
  
Entró en su cuarto y cogió una ropa de estar por casa, no le gustaba cenar en pijama por si se manchaba, los pijamas eran lo más preciado de su armario.   
  
Cogió las prendas y entró al baño. Al dejarlas sobre el lavabo vio un móvil, _este chico ya no sabe ni donde deja la cabeza, luego vendrá a preguntar y a decir que no lo encuentra._ Suspiró, encendió la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse.   
  
Al salir ya aseado y con el pelo solo un poco húmedo, recogió sus cosas y las echó en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Cogió el móvil de Tae y fue a su habitación.   
  
Fue a llamar pero al primer toque vio como la puerta se abría. No había estado cerrada por completo antes. No vio a nadie dentro. Encendió la luz como esperando que con ese gesto apareciesen allí ambos chicos. _No me dijo que hoy saldría._ Miró el móvil en su mano y suspiró. _Cierto, se lo dejó._  
  
Cogió su teléfono y buscó por toda la casa por si Taehyung le hubiera dejado alguna nota, mientras marcaba el contacto de Jungkook una y otra vez.   
  
- _Lo siento ahora no estoy disponible, deja tu mensaje y si me interesa te respondo... ¡Jungkookie!_ \- se oían las risas de Taehyung y Jungkook al final. Ya llevaba 8 llamadas y todas iban al buzón de voz.   
  
\- Hola, Jungkook, supongo que si escuchas esto es porque ya has escuchado los otros mensajes que te he dejado pero, llámame cuanto antes, necesito saber si estas con Taehyung- suspiró y se tiró al sofá.   
  
Quería llorar de la frustración, no sabía que más hacer. _A lo mejor son cosas mías y solo han salido a cenar por ahí y ahora vuelven._ Quería convencerse de que no pasaba nada malo y todo eran paranoias suyas. Pero no podía evitar pensar en lo peor, él era el responsable de la salud y la seguridad de Tae, se lo había prometido a su hermana antes de su muerte, no podía fallar en eso.   
  
Vio los papeles sobre la mesa, eran las facturas y las cuentas de fin de mes. Se levantó cogiendo sus gafas. Se pondría a pasar el tiempo con eso y mientras los esperaría.  
  
Después de un rato había terminado, juntó los papeles y vio en una esquina de la mesa la carta de la universidad. La cogió y la releyó extrañado. Le dio la vuelta a la hoja y vio que venían más cosas escritas, entre ellas la fecha de inicio de la movilidad, era la fecha de ese mismo día. _Pero si Taehyung no me dijo nada de que se marchaba, esto no puede estar bien._  
  
Alterado y ya como última esperanza llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarlo.   
  
\- Chanyeol, por favor, necesito que vengas, no encuentro a Taehyung.   
  
\- Vale, ahora voy no te preocupes.   
  
Colgó soltando el aparato sobre las mesa y apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Pasó una mano por su pelo varias veces y la dejó sobre su frente, cerrando los ojos e intentando no llorar. 

* * *

  
  
Sintió un dolor punzante recorrerle la espalda, por la espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cuello. Seguro se debía a la posición en la que se había quedado dormido. Sentía el movimiento del automóvil y las vibraciones que producía la fricción de las ruedas sobre el asfalto irregular. El metal en su espalda estaba frío, notaba que estaba lloviendo y como las gotas golpeaban la superficie de la furgoneta.   
  
Los recuerdos invadieron su mente agobiándolo, escuchaba las voces de los hombres malos secuestradores de niños inocentes, como los quiso llamar. Por mucho que quisiera moverse y cambiarse de posición, permaneció estático intentando entender lo que decían.   
  
\- ¿Llamaste al jefe?   
  
\- Si... Dijo que ¡¿cómo no habíamos planeado que esto podía pasar?!   
  
\- Pero es que esto no tendría que haber pasado, se supone que era jueves y se quedaba solo toda la tarde, su amigo este no tenía que haber estado allí.   
  
\- Eso, el jefe tiene que saber que no fue culpa nuestra, no tuvimos otra opción que traerlo, que bastante nos costó ordenar la casa luego.   
  
\- Dice que lo arreglemos, que nos deshagamos del chico por el camino... Asique, cuando paremos en la gasolinera, lo matáis y ya luego lo tiramos por el bosque o así. Seguro que con esta tormenta supondrán que tuvo un accidente. De todas formas el chico vivía solo, ¿no? Para cuando alguien lo busque, todo habrá acabado ya- dijo con un tono divertido.   
  
Taehyung se tensó, le entraron arcadas y unas fuertes náuseas de solo pensar en perder a su mejor amigo. Él era la persona más importante en su vida, a parte de Baek, no podría soportar perder a alguien más. No después de lo de sus padres.   
  
Jungkook era parte de él, parte de su vida entera y ellos lo estaban tratando como si no tuviese valor, algo inservible de lo que te puedes deshacer cuando quieras.   
  
Todo era culpa suya. _Si no le hubiera contado nada de esto, no se habría preocupado en venir a casa. Ahora mismo no estaría aquí, sobre mis brazos a punto de ser asesinado y todo porque estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado._  
  
Se removió incómodo, abriendo ya los ojos, no queriendo pensar en nada más. Movió su cuello intentando disipar el dolor.   
  
Miró hacia abajo viendo la cabellera de su Kookie, le acarició suavemente, viendo como por primera vez desde que estaban allí dentro, se movía. Se puso boca arriba y lo miró.   
  
-¿Tae? ¿Qué hora e...s? - abrió los ojos por completo al fijarse bien en el estado en el que estaba su amigo, los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y rastros de lágrimas ya secas. Intentó levantar las manos para tocarlo pero algo se lo impedía, miró hacia abajo y vio las cadenas apresándolo. Pasó su mirada por su alrededor fijándose en los 5 hombres que mantenían una conversación como si ellos no estuvieran allí esposados.   
  
Se incorporó sintiendo un repentino mareo por la rapidez del movimiento. Se apoyó en la pared imitando al peligris y quedando sentados el uno junto al otro solo con sus hombros en contacto. Estaban lo más juntos que sus ataduras les permitían. La cadena de Taehyung iba desde la parte de la pared trasera, justo al lado de las puertas hasta donde él se situaba, tensándose al máximo para haber podido arrastrarle con él cuando estaba inconsciente. Y la suya iba desde la pared contraria hasta ahí, igual de tensa. No alcanzaban a cogerse las manos, solo podían tocarse si uno de los dos se tumbaba en el regazo del otro.   
  
Taehyung apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jungkook.   
  
\- Taehyung...¿Qué hacemos aquí? - susurró lo suficiente para que Tae lo oyera.   
  
\- No lo sé Kookie- musitó con la voz temblorosa a punto de volver a llorar-. ¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar?   
  
Esa pregunta lo descolocó, para qué quería saber ahora eso, no era relevante en la situación en la que estaban.   
  
\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? - al no recibir respuesta suspiró-. No quería dejarte solo, tenía un mal presentimiento, asique llamé a mi jefe y cambié mi turno para el viernes.   
  
\- Lo siento- escuchó en un suspiro notando algo húmedo caer sobre su brazo. Las lágrimas de Taehyung.   
  
\- No es tu culpa TaeTae, no podías saber que esto pasaría... Dios, nadie se puede esperar que algo así le suceda.  
  
Seguro que entraron en tu casa a robar y no se esperaron encontrarte dentro y no supieron que hacer y aquí estamos, para no ser testigos.   
  
\- No, Jungkookie, venían a por mí, eres tú el que no debería haber estado conmigo.   
  
\- Bueno, por lo menos ahora no estás solo, me tienes a mí- levantó su barbilla con lo poco que le llegaban los dedos a rozarle e hizo que lo mirara-. Como te dije, juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo. Eres mi mejor amigo Taehyung, no permitiré que te pase nada.   
  
Tae cerró los ojos sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo en su corazón. No sabía si le dolían más las palabras de Jungkook llenas de esperanza o que él creyera sus palabras a pesar de que estaba creando una promesa que no se podría cumplir.   
  
\- Les escuché hablando... Vamos a parar en una gasolinera. Si ves la oportunidad de huir, sal corriendo por favor.  
  
\- No voy a irme sin t-  
  
\- Jungkook, te lo pido por favor, olvídate de mi y vete. Es la única forma que hay de salir de esto. Vete y pide ayuda cuando estés a salvo. No quiero que te quedes a mi lado.   
  
Jungkook solo lo miró, sin expresión alguna, pero Tae pudo ver tristeza y decepción en sus ojos. Asintió.   
  
\- No Jungkook, quiero que me lo prometas- con una mirada sería, mostrando lo contundente que eran sus palabras. Jungkook bajó la mirada vacilando, pero finalmente cedió.   
  
\- Te lo prometo, Taehyung- le mostró el meñique, pero no llegaban a juntarlos. Ambos soltaron una risa, una que entre ellos nunca había estado tan vacía y cargada de engaño. 

* * *

  
  
Chanyeol y Baekhyun estaban en el sofá. Baek le había contado lo ocurrido y éste había lo había calmado en su ataque de pánico. Ahora estaba tranquilizándose y estabilizando su respiración, tumbado sobre el pecho de su novio.   
  
\- Puede que se le hubiera olvidado mencionarlo y cuando se acordó ya no había tiempo, solo para preparar una mochila e irse.   
  
\- Puede... Pero no es lo propio de él... Entiendo que a lo mejor con los exámenes y eso se haya olvidado, ese chico no sabe dónde pone la cabeza.   
  
\- Y es probable que no te llamara luego porque se dejó el móvil, ¿no?  
  
Baek asintió y quedaron en silencio. Se trataba de autoconvencer de que esa era la opción más razonable y lo que seguramente hubiera pasado, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, ni él se lo estaba creyendo.   
  
\- ¿Y porqué la mochila de Jungkook está aquí?   
  
\- Taehyung la dejaría en la puerta para cuando quisiera venir a por ella o algo.   
  
\- Pero no me coge las llamadas- hizo un puchero y se puso serio-. Además que esto no puede ser así, mira.   
  
Se levantó y cogió el portátil que estaba en la encimera de la cocina, se sentó dejándolo sobre sus piernas y poniendo la contraseña para acceder.   
  
\- Busqué la página web de centro este y no tiene ninguna opción de contacto con el centro, ni teléfono, ni correo electrónico, ni dirección postal, ni nada- vio a Chanyeol fruncir el ceño. Le quitó el ordenador de encima para ponerlo sobre él y revisar la web.   
  
\- Uff... Esto pinta mal... ¿Es una institución nacional pone en la carta?- Baek leyó el papel.   
  
\- Sí, eso pone.   
  
\- Pues no puede, su servidor es _http_ y no _https_ \- levantó su mirada de la pantalla viendo a un Baekhyun intentando comprender a qué se refería-. Quiero decir que, las webs oficiales de instituciones y órganos nacionales, están verificadas y aseguradas y ésta no lo está. Es una página no fiable.   
  
\- Ósea que la Universidad está aceptando becas de una entidad falsa- se levantó de golpe y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso-. Hay que decírselo para que dejen de hacerlo- se paró de golpe-. Entonces, ¿me explicas dónde narices se ha metido Taehyung?   
  
\- Vamos ha hacer una cosa, voy a llamar a unos amigos que trabajan, no en mi unidad, pero sí prestan sus servicios a la policía, y que nos digan su opinión sobre esto como investigadores. A ver si así te quedas más tranquilo- se levantó y abrazó al más bajito-. Y ya mañana por la mañana llamas al director y preguntas sobre la beca.   
  
\- Vale, voy a hacer café.   
  
\- No, vete a descansar, que mañana trabajas.   
  
\- Amor, mi cuerpo y mi mente no van a poder descansar hasta que me asegure de que Taehyung está bien. 

  
_**Corten** _


	9. UN DÍA MENOS 2/2

No entendía muy bien lo que había hecho, trató de seguir todas las indicaciones que Yoongi le dio pero, solo llevaba un día allí y ya se había metido en problemas... 

  
_**Flashback** _

  
Los despertaron unos golpes en la puerta. Jimin se removía en la cama sin querer levantarse, ya fue duro la noche anterior contarle lo sucedido al peliazul.   
  
Le había dicho todo desde el principio, con lo de la investigación, hasta cuando los cogieron desprevenidos al ir a entrar en casa de la pareja. Le contó cómo Hoseok había intentado escapar en una de las paradas que hicieron pero que no sirvió de nada porque le alcanzaron a los pocos metros y empezaron a pegarle hasta que quedó inconsciente. _"Dijeron que si no fuera porque lo necesitaban, lo habrían matado"_ , había explicado Jimin.   
  
Yoongi preguntó que si estaba bien, que si al menos estaba vivo, Jimin lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle que la última vez que lo vio fue cuando salieron del vehículo, antes de ponerle la venda, pudo ver como se lo llevaban en una camilla mientras comprobaban su pulso.   
  
Yoongi no pudo evitar las lágrimas y la preocupación, solo podía aferrarse a la duda, no había seguridad de que su pareja estuviera con vida y eso lo estaba matando a él.   
  
Sintió como lo movían por el brazo.   
  
\- Jimin, es mejor que te levantes, es una de las reglas- ah si, las reglas. Jimin quiso haberle preguntado sobre eso, pero viendo el estado y su tristeza prefirió no molestarlo.   
  
Se levantó e imitó las acciones de su compañero.   
  
\- Ahora quédate de pie la lado de la cama y no hagas nada. Y si te dicen algo, da igual lo que sea, responde tranquilo y de buena manera.   
  
Ambos se posicionaron al tiempo que la puerta se abría. Dos hombres con la misma indumentaria con la que los habían visto ya, entraron en silencio y se dispusieron a cambiarles el amarre del tobillo por una cadena que enlazaba ambas piernas pero que les daba la movilidad mínima como para caminar.  
  
Por suerte no hubo interacción de palabras entre ellos, solo los sacaron del cuarto guiándolos por el pasillo.  
  
Ahora que Jimin podía ver por donde iban, se dio cuenta de que la realidad no era muy lejana a lo que él había imaginado. Se trataban de corredores como los que se encuentran en las plantas subterráneas de los edificios, los que solo usan los de mantenimiento. Las paredes eran recorridas por varias tuberías, que ya viejas, algunas tenían goteras y hacían que en el suelo se formasen algunos charcos.   
  
Pasaron por una puerta que tenía pinta de pesar demasiado, llevaban a una escalera. Ya arriba, se encontraron con una sala bien iluminada con varias mesas, todas vacías menos la central, en la que estaban sentados varios chicos. Todos usaban la misma vestimenta que le dieron a él la noche anterior, aunque algunas estaban rotas o desgastadas.   
  
Yoongi le miró de reojo y le indicó que le siguiera. Quedaron frente a una mesa en la que había dos bandejas con alimentos para desayunar. Cogieron una cada una y se sentaron en la mesa junto al resto.   
Todo se sumía en un silencio completo, solo los sonidos de los embalajes y las cucharillas removiendo el líquido de sus vasos. Era todo tan extraño que parecía irreal.   
  
Miró a los chicos y los reconoció, no a todos, pero a la mayoría. El resto supuso quienes eran, pues todos estaban en la lista que él y Tae hicieron.   
  
Se fijó en cada uno de ellos, en lo cambiados que estaban, y no para bien. Hongjoong había sido compañero suyo en el Instituto, en la uni a pesar de que no estudiasen lo mismo se veían de vez en cuando. Tenía las raíces de su pelo rojizo bastante notables, haciéndole recordar que llevaba casi 2 meses desaparecido, hasta el propio color de su cabello se había ido y ahora era más rosa claro que rojo cereza. A parte de eso, no parecía estar físicamente dañado como otros.   
  
Seungkwan era el que peor estaba a simple vista. Tenía una brecha en la ceja y el labio roto, a parte de que su pómulo derecho estaba morado oscuro.   
  
Empezó a comer cuando se dio cuenta de que no había tocado nada y el resto acababan. Pero aun así no dejó la mirada en su bandeja. Sentado al lado de Yeosang estaba el que suponía que era Jisung, a él no le conocía, oyó hablar a alguno de su clase de él y de su apariencia muy parecida a una ardillita adorable. Ahora mismo esa ardillita había desaparecido con él. Tenía una venda alrededor de su antebrazo, vio sus esfuerzos al mover la mano aguantando las muecas de dolor. Pasó la vista de su rostro a su cuello, fijándose en la multitud de marcas violetas que tenía. No quiso pensar más allá, sintiendo que su cara enrojecía prefirió centrase en acabar de desayunar.   
Terminaron, recogieron cada uno su bandeja y la dejaron donde la habían cogido. Jimin iba a salir por donde habían entrado pero un cuerpo se puso a su lado cogiéndolo del brazo y guiándolo por donde todos salían.   
  
Estaban en el ¿exterior? Seguía siendo un espacio cerrado con 4 paredes, lo único, que no tenía techo. No era muy amplio pero era un espacio bastante tranquilo. Tenía algunas mesas y al fondo había aparatos para hacer ejercicio, no como en las cárceles, eran más aparatos como los de los parques de ancianos. Vio como todos estaban más relajados y hablaban entre ellos.   
  
\- Ven, sentémonos aquí- Yoongi les llevó a uno de los bordillos en el suelo, donde podían estar al sol, hacía un día bastante bueno.   
  
\- Vas a explicarme cómo va esto, porque no entiendo nada, es todo tan raro.   
  
\- A ver, te acuerdas que ayer mencioné que había unas "reglas" Y que si no las cumples hay consecuencias ¿no?   
\- ¿Porqué dices "reglas" y no reglas?   
  
\- Porque no es como si esta gente haya especificado que haya unas normas a seguir, yo las llamó reglas pero realmente son cosas que he observado o me han dicho que hay que hacer o hay que evitar hacer para no sufrir un castigo. Son más como tips de supervivencia en este infierno- dijo sintiéndose orgulloso.   
  
\- Vale cuenta- Jimin suspiró, quería saberlo para evitar cualquier cosa mala pero también le daba miedo el saber que clase de cosas debía hacer.   
  
\- Lo primero es levantarse cuando llamen, hacer la cama y esperar de pie al lado de ésta. Es como una rutina mañananera de alguien con disciplina. Si no lo haces, castigo. Y créeme, no es bonito. Segundo, durante las comidas, tanto desayuno como almuerzo y cena, no se puede hablar.   
  
\- ¿Por qué? - era lo que Jimin menos entendía.   
  
\- No lo sé. Ves al chico de allí- apuntó con un gesto de cabeza-, Seungkwan creo, al parecer no aguanta estar sin hablar más de 10 minutos... Se puso a hablar para sí mismo, uno de los guardias lo tiró del asiento y le golpeó la cara, cuando acabó le dijo "shhh", y se fue dejándolo ahí tirado. Yo tengo suerte de que hablar no es lo mío- río desganado-. Cuando salí aquí la primera vez, me junté con ellos dos, con Hongjoong y Seonghwa. Hongjoong me dijo como funcionaban los días aquí. En el patio se nos permite hablar y hacer lo que queramos, dentro de unos límites claro, al igual que en las habitaciones. Aquí fuera solo se sale después del desayuno, estamos aquí 1 hora y media más o menos, siempre y cuando hayamos cumplido con las tareas asignadas el día anterior.   
  
\- ¿Tenemos tareas?   
  
\- Sí, nos dividen en grupos y a cada uno se le asigna una función. De las que me han dicho son cocinar, limpiar, fregar la vajilla, lavar la ropa o hacer encargos. Yo solo he estado en la cocina y en la lavandería de momento.   
  
\- ¿Qué es eso de hacer encargos?- preguntó extrañado.   
  
\- Lo que te pidan. A Hongjoong lo tienen de mensajero con el jefe al parecer, es el único que ocupa ese cargo.   
\- Entonces cada día te puede tocar algo distinto, así como una rotación.   
  
\- Más o menos, Jisung tiene el mismo puesto siempre, es el único que va solo no en equipo como el resto, aunque a veces va Wonwoo con él, pero no nos quiere decir qué es. Hasta le pidió a Wonwoo que no dijera nada tampoco. Por el resto si, solemos rotar.   
  
\- ¿Y nada más, no hay más normas?   
  
\- Ah bueno sí, cuidado en las duchas.   
  
\- Porq-  
  
Se abrió la puerta, todos se giraron hacia esta y vieron a un chico entrar. No dio tiempo ni a que éste diera más de 3 pasos en la estancia cuando Yoongi salió disparado hacia él, tratando de no caerse por los enganches en sus articulaciones. Jimin iba unos pasos por detrás de él.   
  
-¡Seokkieeee! - lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.   
  
\- Au, au, au, gatito cuidado que me duele- dijo agarrándose el brazo cuando Yoongi se apartó un poco-. Bueno no me importa, ven aquí, te he echado mucho de menos, bebé.   
  
Lo abrazó fuertemente, Jimin sonreía también con lágrimas, feliz porque su Hyung estuviera bien. Se separaron y Hobi miró a Jimin, que sonreía tímido. Abrió sus brazos y Jimin se lanzó a él, abrazándolo como si su vida se basase en ello.   
  
\- Gracias Jimin por estar conmigo- el mencionado alzó la mirada y le sonrió nuevamente.   
  
\- ¿Me escuchaste?   
  
\- Cada palabra.   
  
Yoongi los miraba confundido, ¿se había perdido o era algo que Jimin no le contó?   
  
\- Cuando me desmayé, no estaba inconsciente del todo, es solo que no tenía fuerzas para moverme, me dolía todo demasiado. Pero escuchaba todo lo que pasaba- explicó Hobi pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de su novio y acariciándole el pelo. Miró a Jimin-. Escuchaba la voz de Jimin susurrándome que todo estaría bien, que yo estaría bien, que debía estarlo para poder encontrar a Yoongi y poder darle todo el amor que quiero darle- sonrió ampliamente-. Que le decepcionaría mucho si yo muriese sin haberme podido decir que se le metió una miga en el ojo cuando le tiré el muffin y ahora lo tenía irritado.- comenzó a reír por las palabras del chico. Cuando las escuchó no lo podía hacer, pero ahora si.   
  
Jimin golpeó su pecho levemente riendo al igual que Yoongi río por su acción.   
  
Se sentaron y estuvieron hablando hasta que un guardia tocó una campana, todos se acercaron rápidamente formando un semicírculo alrededor de éste.   
  
\- Yeosang, Hwangwong y Wonwoo, Sala A. Hoseok, Yoonho y Jimin, Sala B. Seonghwa, Yoongi y Seungkwan, Sala C. Hongjoong, Sala Z. Jisung... - vieron como este bajaba la cabeza y Hwangwong ponía una mano sobre su hombro- Sala X. Procedan a salir de aquí y diríjase a sus respectivas salas.   
  
El hombre se dio media vuelta y salió, dejando entrar a 5 guardias, que los hicieron colocarse en filas por agrupaciones y salieron siendo dirigidos cada uno a su sala. Hobi y Jimin dieron una última mirada a Yoongi antes de pasar la puerta.   
  
Descubrieron que estaban en la parte trasera de la cocina, había un montón de platos sucios apilados, vasos, cubiertos y cacerolas. Escucharon como se cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas dejándolos solos allí dentro.   
  
\- Hola, soy Yoonho- el chico se acercó a Jimin y le tendió la mano amistosamente. Se dieron un apretón Jimin sin saber que decir, un poco intimidado por su altura-. Hola Hoseok...   
  
\- Hola, me alegra saber que estás bien Yoonho, estábamos preocupados por ti en clase.   
  
\- Ya... Bien lo que se dice bien, tampoco es que sea- sonrió triste.   
  
Los ánimos no estaban por las nubes, pero debían ponerse a trabajar.   
  
\- Bueno, encantado, soy Jimin- el chico se le quedó mirando formándose un silencio bastante incómodo-. Creo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar.   
  
\- Si, deberíamos- dijo con miedo en su mirada. Jimin recordó las palabras de Yoongi "Si no se acababan las tareas antes de que finalice el tiempo, todos tienen castigo". Él, no quería eso.   
  
\- ¿Cómo nos organizamos? - preguntó Hoseok.   
  
\- A ver, hay tres pilas, nos ponemos uno en cada una y fregamos lo que tengamos más cerca, si uno acaba antes, ayuda al que le quede más y así.   
  
Y así lo hicieron durante una hora, cuando ya el cansancio se hacía presente. No les quedaba mucho por acabar, Jimin en breves ya tenía todo seco y guardado. Quería acabar cuanto antes para ayudar a Hobi, que era el que más retraso llevaba. Seguramente se debía al esfuerzo que hacia con los brazos, que aún le dolían y hacia que se moviera más despacio que el resto.   
  
Acabaron al mismo tiempo Yoonho y Jimin, Jimin dijo que ayudaría a Hoseok, a pesar de que éste dijo que no necesitaba ayuda.   
  
\- Hobi, somos un equipo, se trata de ayudarnos, tenemos que acabar todo, da igual como lo hagamos pero hay que hacerlo- dijo decidido, cogiendo uno de los platos.   
  
\- No me has llamado Hyung - le susurró, estaban cerca y sabía que lo oiría.   
  
\- L-lo siento - agachó la cabeza avergonzado. No solía olvidarse de los honoríficos.   
  
\- No te disculpes, lo prefiero así, es más cercano - sonrió y Jimin creyó notar que sus mejillas estaban más oscuras, sonrió volviendo al trabajo.   
  
Sonó una campana, Yoonho les dijo que debía colocarse en fila, uno al lado del otro. Entró una persona con una túnica roja con dibujos dorados, llevaba la capucha puesta ocultando su rostro. Entró dejando ver detrás de él a Hongjoong, que permanecía quieto con las manos juntas delante de él y la mirada en el suelo. Ese alguien se recorrió todo el lugar observando el trabajo realizado. Al salir se paró frente a la puerta, asintió y se marchó. El guardia les indicó que salieran y los llevó hacia los aseos.   
  
Entraron, Hoseok observó que había una pila de toallas al entrar y otra con recambios de ropa, iba detrás de Yoonho asique simplemente hizo lo que el chico hacía. Con las cosas necesarias caminaron hacia unos bancos. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que Jimin lo seguía. Vieron que se encontraban en una sala rectangular, los bancos estaban en una de las paredes al lado de la puerta mientras que en la otra se situaban 5 duchas. Había 3 guardias vigilando en la salida, pegados a la pared. Hobi y Jimin se miraron asustados y avergonzados cuando vieron que Yoonho empezaba a desvestirse allí mismo. Hoseok despacio se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y a sacarla por los hombros. Jimin estaba en shock, _nadie me ha visto sin ropa nunca, no quiero hacer esto_. Uno de los guardias se acercó a él.   
  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, no quieres ducharte o qué?   
  
\- S-si... Lo siento- Jimin bajó la cabeza avergonzado.   
  
\- Si no te das prisa, te ducho yo - le susurró al oído pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de Jimin.   
  
\- N-no, e-esta bien, gracias- se apartó despacio y sonrió educadamente.   
  
Yoonho y Hoseok ya estaban debajo de la regadera, aunque notó que el pelirrojo lo vigilaba por si pasaba algo.  
  
\- ¿Sabes que rechazar una buena acción es de desagradecidos? - sonó enfadado, le agarró del brazo y lo empujó contra la pared dejando la cara de Jimin pegada al frío muro. Había apresado sus brazos a la espalda y lo aplastaba pegando su cuerpo a él. Estaba aterrado, vio como Hoseok apretaba los puños, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos. Jimin le miraba pidiéndole que por favor no hiciera nada, que era por su bien. 

  
_**Fin del flashback** _

  
El hombre se apartó de él aún sujetando sus manos, Jimin no podía ver que hacía pero escuchó como les decía a sus compañeros que se marchasen ya. Los otros dos guardias fueron hacia los chicos bajo el agua y los arrastraron a coger sus cosas y salir de ahí. Pudo sentir la mirada de Hoseok sobre él hasta que se marchó. Ahí es donde pensó, _Park Jimin, reza por tu vida.  
_  
El hombre lo empujó, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, contra la pared. Jimin cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos ser atadas con alguna tela. Las manos de ese hombre empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo agarrándolo de las caderas y pegando su entrepierna a su culo, solamente cubierto por los finos pantalones. Sentía como el hombre daba falsas embestidas restregándose contra él. Se sintió sucio, irónico porque supuestamente allí es donde debía sentirse limpio.   
  
Escuchaba en su oído los sonidos de satisfacción del contario. De repente las manos del guardia empezaron a desabrocharle los botones que le quedaban, tirando su camisa a un lado y levantando la camiseta blanca de tirantes que llevaba por debajo, dejando su torso totalmente desnudo y al descubierto.   
  
Sintió unos dientes clavándose en su hombro izquierdo y soltó un quejido de dolor. Las mordidas siguieron por toda la parte superior de su espalda bajando poco a poco hasta que paró todos sus movimientos.   
  
Jimin suspiró, creyendo que ya había acabado. El hombre desató sus muñecas y lo giró, quedando cara a cara. Lo observó, viendo los caminos de lágrimas que se habían creado en esos escasos minutos, y sonrió. Llevó una mano a su cuello y lo agarró fuerte comenzando a apretar, estrangulándolo. Jimin abrió los ojos como platos y llevó rápidamente sus manos a la del hombre intentando apartarla para permitir el paso del aire a sus pulmones. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y antes de caer desmayado el hombre lo soltó, haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas apoyando sus manos para estabilizarse y recuperar el aire que necesitaba. Tosía e inhalaba exageradamente, comenzó a llorar y a susurrar que parase por favor.   
  
El hombre solo se mantenía de pie frente a él viéndolo desde arriba con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía antes. Cuando Jimin volvió a respirar regularmente, le alzó la barbilla apretándola y creando contacto visual con él.   
  
\- Ahora seguro que querrás ducharte. Tienes 10 minutos y a la próxima no te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo por ti mismo- soltó su agarre y se apartó caminando hacia la puerta.   
  
Jimin creyó que se iría, pero solo se quedó de pie junto a ésta. Se levantó tembloroso, apoyándose en la pared, sintiendo que por si mismo no podría mantenerse. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y la dejó junto a su camisa en el suelo.   
  
Caminó hacia una de las duchas y la activó. El agua caía sobre él mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Cogió la pastilla de jabón y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo fuerte, queriendo quitar toda la suciedad que sentía. Lloraba en silencio no queriendo darle el placer al que lo miraba de verlo hundirse. No más de lo que lo había hecho ya.   
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con la mirada de preocupación de Yoongi, pero no queriendo sentir nada en ese momento, solo lo ignoró y se tumbó sobre su cama, queriendo dormir y despertarse en la suya propia y no en esa pesadilla. 

_**Corten** _


	10. UNAS HORAS MÁS

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta. Chanyeol saltó del sofá y fue corriendo a abrir.   
  
\- Hola - suspiró-, siento, de nuevo, el haberos molestado y q-  
  
\- No te preocupes, de verdad- le sonrió el pelinegro entrando a la vivienda-. No es culpa tuya, no nos pediste que viniéramos pero dadas las circunstancias, teníamos la necesidad de venir y resolverlo cuanto antes- dejó su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla, retirando ésta para dejar su bolsa en ella.   
  
\- Nos entraba la curiosidad y no teníamos sueño, a eso se refiere- explicó el pelinaranja, callando de golpe al ver la mirada de desaprobación que su prometido le daba.   
  
Baekhyun salió de la cocina con una cafetera y una bandeja de pastelitos.   
  
\- Cariño, te presento a Namjoon y Seokjin, son investigadores especiales que ayudan a la policía en casos particulares- Baek dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable haciendo una reverencia a forma de saludo-. Chicos, este es Baekhyun mi novio y tío del chico desaparecido.   
  
\- Encantado, muchas gracias por el desayuno- dijo Jin echándole un ojo a los dulces mientras tomaban asiento.   
Empezaron a contar la historia y los hechos de nuevo para hacer una revisión completa de los datos que tenían.   
  
\- ¿Podría revisar la habitación de tu sobrino? Si no te importa claro.   
  
Baekhyun asintió.   
  
\- Subo yo Joonie- dijo al ver como este se disponía a levantarse, sabiendo lo destructivo que podía ser con algunas cosas-. Tú quédate aquí con Chanyeol e id formulando una orden de registro para ese director.   
  
\- ¿Vamos a ir con una orden?   
  
\- Solo por si no colabora- se encogió de hombros y siguió a Baekhyun por las escaleras.   
  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Jin hizo una panorámica con su mirada, teniendo una vista general del lugar. Taehyung parecía un chico bastante ordenado, no había nada fuera de su lugar. Se acercó al armario, mirando al dueño de la casa esperando su aprobación para abrirlo. Tras un asentimiento, lo abrió de par en par.   
  
\- Ven- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a mirar-. Si tu te vas fuera de casa durante varios días, ¿no te llevarías bastante ropa?   
  
\- Si.   
  
\- ¿Notas que falte algo?   
  
\- Creo que no, parece que está todo.   
  
No hace mucho que había ayudado a Tae a hacer una limpieza de armario, donaron mucha ropa y solo se quedó con lo que más le gustaba. Sabía más o menos lo que era, y estaba todo allí bien colocado.   
  
\- Mhm... Eso imaginaba- cerró con cuidado y fue hacia el escritorio.  
  
La mochila aún estaba apoyada contra éste, en el suelo, de cuando llegó de clase y la dejó allí. Vio unos cuantos papeles sobre la mesa. Los ojeó hasta que dio con una carpeta.   
  
\- Eso es de un trabajo de clase que estaba haciendo con un amigo. No me dijo de qué asignatura era pero se los veía muy frustrados a los dos- sonrió al recordar aquel día cuando entró en la habitación para llevarles unas galletas que acababa de hacer. Taehyung estaba colgando al borde de la cama boca abajo mientras que Jimin estaba tirado en el suelo con la almohada en la cara. Había papeles por todos lados.   
  
\- ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?   
  
\- Si, supongo que no le importará.   
  
Jin abrió la carpeta sacando los folios. Había varias páginas del que parecía ser el periódico de la universidad, enganchadas con un clip junto a un post-it que ponía "Parte de exposición". Lo dejó a un lado leyendo las páginas de anotaciones, ambas caligrafías presentes. Frunció el ceño.   
  
\- Creo que me voy a tener que llevar esto.   
  
\- ¿Por qué?   
  
\- Estaban investigando al parecer sobre alumnos que estaban faltando mucho a clase- cogió un papel-. Aquí pone que fueron a hablar con el director y les dijo que los chicos de...- buscó y le mostró otro papel- esta lista, habían sido beneficiarios de una beca en un centro de formación.   
  
\- Lo mismo que ha pasado con Taehyung- Baek dijo sorprendido. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre lo que hacia Taehyung, no pasaban ya tanto tiempo juntos como antes debido a las responsabilidades de cada uno. Se sintió triste al pensar como se sentiría Tae cuando se quedaba solo muchas tardes-. Cógelo, coge todo lo que te pueda servir de ayuda.   
  
Fueron hacia la puerta pero antes de salir Jin se paró, girando sobre sus talones y retrocediendo el camino recorrido. Quedó frente a la cómoda de madera, mirándola fijamente.   
  
\- ¿Pasa algo?   
  
\- Mhm... No lo sé, hay algo que no... - se acercó mirando por todos lados, había algunos objetos que estaban sobre ella que estaban caídos. No era propio de alguien ordenado tener eso así. Miró por detrás-. Mira- señaló el borde, había restos de pintura blanca.   
  
Levantó la vista y fue hacia la puerta. La cerró, viendo que por la parte que quedaba dentro, había marcas de golpes y arañazos, en los que faltaba pintura blanca, dejando ver la madera de debajo.   
  
\- ¿Esto estaba así antes?   
  
\- No se yo sepa, no se han movido muebles en esta casa desde la mudanza.   
  
\- Baek... ¿Puedo llamarte Baek?   
  
\- Si, claro- sonrió.   
  
\- Bueno, pues Baek... ¿Para qué o en qué situaciones pondrías tú, este mueble- señaló la cómoda- en la puerta?   
Baek se imaginó la situación dudando de su respuesta.   
  
\- Para bloquear la puerta...- abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de donde quería llegar Jin-... Para evitar que alguien entre.   
  
Jin asintió orgulloso. Salieron del cuarto y descendieron las escaleras llegando junto a los otros dos.   
  
\- Namjoon, creo que tenemos un caso de secuestro.   
  
\- ¿Estás seguro J-  
  
\- Y no sólo de este chico, creo que es colectivo.   
  
Namjoon miró fijamente a su compañero viendo la seguridad de sus palabras. A pesar de sus dudas, Jin nunca fallaba con sus especulaciones.   
  
\- Entendido, pues manos a la obra, no hay tiempo que perder. 

* * *

  
  
No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí dentro. _¿Dónde narices nos están llevando? Korea no es tan grande como para haber estado conduciendo 8 horas_. Contra todo pronóstico, sintieron como el vehículo bajaba de velocidad hasta que pararon.   
  
Taehyung y Jungkook se miraron, deseando que esa no fuera la última vez que lo hicieran. Se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a los dos hombres que habían estado en la cabina del conductor. Detrás podían ver que estaban en una estación de servicio, el olor a combustible inundó sus fosas nasales.   
  
Los que estaban ahí dentro se levantaron y empezaron a bajar, uno de ellos agarró a Jungkook poniéndolo en pie. Taehyung entró en pánico. Sabía que lo iban a matar.   
  
\- ¿Puedo ir al baño?   
  
\- Mira niño, solo te aviso, no eres el primero que intenta escapar por la ventana del baño y te digo, el que lo intentó no llegó muy lejos y acabó el resto del viaje tirado en este suelo sin moverse. No seas tan tonto eh- le dio una última mirada y se marchó.   
  
\- Cogerlo- dijo el hombre que sujetaba al azabache a los otros dos que estaban a su lado.   
  
Le levantaron, le soltaron las esposas y lo liberaron para no llamar la atención. Los llevaron al baño y entraron cada uno en un cubículo no consecutivo, para que no tramaran nada. Tae tenía un plan, distraerlos para que Jungkook pudiera huir, sabía que era uno de los mejores corredores, podía conseguirlo. Solo necesitaba tiempo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que lo ayudase.   
  
Jungkook salió del cubículo solo para ser empujado contra la pared y sentir algo frío en el cráneo.   
  
\- Bueno chico, tu viaje llega hasta aquí. Espero y haya sido de tu agrado- dijo burlonamente, con el agarre firme de su pistola contra la cabeza del otro.   
  
\- ¡Suéltalo! - _genial Taehyung, a la mierda el plan._   
  
Todos giraron hacia el foco de voz. Taehyung sujetaba un trozo de cristal puntiagudo, apuntándolo directo a su cuello.   
  
\- Si lo matáis, me clavaré este cristal hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta. Procuraré que corte todos y cada uno de los vasos sanguíneos posibles para morir sin que tengáis la oportunidad de llevarme hasta vuestro jefe o hasta dónde sea que nos lleváis- soltó amenazante y lleno de rabia.   
  
\- Niño, deja eso, estás montando una escenita, no serías capaz de hacer lo que dicen tus palabras, sabemos que vas de farol- río el hombre, empujando más el arma contra el pelinegro que se quejaba por lo bajo.   
  
Tae enfadado, comenzó a apretar creando una incisión en su piel por la que empezaba a correr sangre.   
  
\- ¡Vale, vale, para! ¡Para! - soltó a Jungkook levantando el arma. Tae paró, retirando lentamente el objeto ahora manchado de rojo.   
  
-Jay oye, da igual, déjalo que se mate- uno de los hombres le dijo al que parecía estar al mando, Jay-. Nos libramos de los dos y le decimos al jefe que hubo complicaciones. Iremos a por otro, ¿no había otro posible en la lista? ¿Un tal Hong? - se acercaron más para hablar en bajo.   
  
\- No Hyuk, el otro fue descartado, ¿no te acuerdas, idiota? Era americano, no nos servía. Él es la única opción.   
Taehyung estaba confuso pero se mantenía firme.   
  
\- Vale chico, mira, no lo matamos, ¿vale?- levantó sus manos en son de paz-. Vamos a volver a la furgoneta, ¿vale? - comenzó a acercarse a él. Sabía que quería quitarle el cristal.   
  
\- ¡No te acerques! - dio un paso hacia atrás alzando la cabeza imponente y acercando más el objeto a la herida sangrante-. Vamos a ir con vosotros, pero yo me quedo con esto, hasta que hayamos entrado. Si veo algún movimiento raro sobre mi amigo, olvidaos de mí.   
  
Sabía que estaba sobrevalorando lo que significaba su muerte para los secuestradores, pero debía intentarlo.   
  
Salieron de ahí. Taehyung agarraba a Jungkook del brazo, caminando pegados para que no los oyeran.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces Tae? - susurró alterado.   
  
\- No lo sé, me puse nervioso y no sabía que más hacer.   
  
\- ¿Sabías que me matarían?   
  
\- Si, les oí hablando antes de que despertaras.   
  
Antes de poder preguntar algo más, habían llegado. Subieron y les volvieron a poner las cadenas. Le quitaron el cristal y lo tiraron fuera. Creía que volverían a emprender su camino por la carretera, lo que no se esperaba es que los 7 hombres se sentaran frente a ellos, mirándolos. Pasado un rato, Jay, se levantó.   
  
\- Sabes niño, lo que has hecho ha estado muy mal. Solo le has conseguido a tu amiguito una o dos horas más de vida. Si no le matamos ahora, le mataremos en la siguiente parada, y si no, en la que va después. Ha sido bastante estúpido el hacer que me enfade. Amenazar a otras personas es de niños malos... - se acercó a él- ¿Y sabes lo que les pasa a los niños malos? - canturreó.  
  
Taehyung bajó la cabeza, mirando las manos que mantenía sobre su regazo. Se sentía intimidado y muy estúpido por lo que había hecho. Debió habérselo clavado ganando su atención y así Kookie hubiera huido más fácil. _Eres un imbécil, Taehyung...  
_  
Sintió una puntada de dolor cuando el enmascarado frente a él le agarró del pelo tirando hacia atrás, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba aterrado.   
  
\- A los niños maleducados hay que castigarlos para que aprendan que lo que han hecho esta muy, muy mal- apretó más el agarre sacándole un quejido- y que no deben volver a hacerlo- le soltó y se alejó. Fue andando despacio hasta llegar al lado del enganche de su cadena-. Felicidades, le has regalado a tu amigo las últimas 2 horas de su vida que disfrutará viéndote sufrir- agarró la cadena y comenzó a acortarla, atrayéndolo hacia él.   
  
Taehyung intentaba impulsarse con sus pies en sentido contrario mientras gritaba. Jungkook tiraba de la suya propia intentando liberarse con furia. Dejó de intentarlo viendo cómo los 6 hombres que habían estado sentados mirando la escena, ahora rodeaban al peligris que lo miraba suplicante y con lágrimas en los ojos.   
  
\- Tú, chico- miró hacia quien le hablaba-. Abre bien los ojos y observa con atención. Esto va a ser divertido, aunque más para nosotros que para ti- Jungkook gruñó tirando fuerte de su amarre metálico. Vio como Tae lo miraba y leyó en sus labios un "Lo siento", antes de que le agarrasen del pelo alzándolo hasta que quedarse de pie. Gritó por lo inútil que se sentía.   
  
Taehyung sentía como un montón de manos se paseaban por su cuerpo, metiéndose bajo su ropa, arañando y pellizcando su piel. Dos de ellos le mordían el cuello y los hombros, rasgando el cuello de su camiseta para tener más acceso a su piel. Cada vez que intentaba apartarse, sentía que se juntaban más. Otros se entretenían clavando las uñas en sus piernas, en sus muslos y en su trasero, apretándolo cuanto querían.   
  
Sus lloros se hacían cada vez más presentes, hasta que le golpearon en el estómago. Se le cortó la respiración y se dobló hacia delante, agarrando fuerte su abdomen y apretando los ojos. Ahora sus gritos eran agonizantes. Le dieron un golpe en la parte trasera de las rodillas haciendo que cedieran y cayera sobre éstas. Se encogió, apoyaba la cabeza en el suelo.   
  
\- ¡PARAD PORFAVOR, DEJARLE EN PAZ! - escuchó los gritos, las súplicas y los gruñidos frustrados de Jungkook, siendo totalmente ignorados.   
  
Se empezaron a desabrochar los pantalones. Gritó más alto, suplicando que se detuvieran, que lo sentía mucho. Puso las manos sobre su cabeza no queriéndose mover de esa posición.   
  
Tiraron de sus muñecas, pero él se oponía ejerciendo la máxima fuerza que podía para mantenerlas allí. Le golpearon en el costado y aprovechando su dolor apartaron sus manos y lo levantaron dejándolo de rodillas. El agarre en sus brazos se mantenía aún, posicionándolos por encima de su cabeza y haciendo que el largo de la cadena diera con su espalda.   
  
Recibió un golpe en la cara, dejándolo aturdido y desubicado, a beneficio de eso, uno de ellos forzó su barbilla, abriéndole la boca lo suficiente como para insertar su miembro al completo, empezando a dar profundas estocadas llegando a la garganta del peligris, que no podía evitar las múltiples arcadas que le producía.   
  
Soltaron sus manos, bajándolas y apartándose se su abusador mientras tosía. El hombre lo agarró de la nuca encajándose otra vez y volviendo con las acciones previas pero esta vez, subiendo el ritmo y la intensidad de las embestidas. El resto miraban la escena mientras se masturbaban, esperando su turno. Entonces sintió un líquido espeso y amargo llenarle la boca y, a pesar de que el hombre hubiera acabado, le agarró por el cuello acercándolo más y hundiendo su pene hasta el fondo, cortando la respiración de Taehyung. Puso sus manos sobre las piernas ajenas empujando para que se apartase de él. Lo hizo y Tae empezó a toser y escupir, estabilizándose con el apoyo de sus manos en el suelo. No hubo mucho margen de tiempo hasta que otro le cogía e insertaba su longitud de nuevo en su calidad bucal, repitiendo las acciones del anterior. Algunos de ellos se corrían encima de él al no aguantar hasta que les tocara, pero seguían ahí haciendo que les creciera una nueva erección.   
  
Agotado de sus propios esfuerzos, desistió, dejó de moverse permitiendo que hicieran lo que quisieran con él. Se sentía dolorido, cansado y violado, usado como un objeto. No quería mirar a su amigo, que estuviera ahí era lo que más le dolía. Quería llorar y gritar, pero sentía que no le salían más lágrimas, no tenía fuerzas suficientes ya.  
  
Cuando todos hubieron acabado, lo soltaron, dejando que cayera en el suelo, inmóvil y aún con rastros de fluidos por todo su cuerpo, resbalando por su rostro y la comisura de sus labios.   
  
Antes de cerrar los ojos vio a Jungkook, se notaba que había estado llorando pero más que una expresión de tristeza tenía una de ira y enfado. Vislumbró un destello brillante en sus orbes, fijándose en cómo estos pasaban de un dorado brillante, a sus oscuros ojos marrones. Tras eso, la oscuridad de apoderó de su mente y cerró los ojos rindiéndose a ella. 

_**Corten** _


	11. UN NUEVO DÍA 1/2

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose captó su atención. Dejó de mirar por el cristal y dando la vuelta sobre su eje, recostado en la silla.   
  
\- Siento molestarle, pero me dijo que en cuanto estuvieran se los trajera- le tendió unos papeles mientras hacía una reverencia, quedando en esa posición, mirando al suelo.   
  
\- ¿Son los análisis? - preguntó con una voz grave y rasposa. Cogió las hojas.  
  
\- Han Jisung es diabético tipo 1, del Grupo 2- el hombre le miró buscando una explicación-. Su diabetes no se debe a un fallo en su sistema inmunológico, se debe a un defecto en sus células beta... Si fuera del Grupo 1, se hubiera podido usar, pero dadas las circunstancias, es inservible.   
  
Un fuerte golpe lo asustó. El hombre tenía su puño sobre la mesa, llevó la mano a su rostro, sosteniendo el tabique de su nariz, buscando la tranquilidad.   
  
\- Dile a Choi que me traiga los perfiles, ¿Qué número era Han?   
  
\- 9 señor... "9, 1º"  
  
\- Vale, pues dile que saque los nombres de los "9, 1º" Y que me los traiga YA, nos queda poco tiempo como para que estén pasando estos imprevistos.   
  
Dejó los papeles en la mesa y se volvió, mirando la escena tras el cristal. Miró la foto de Jisung sobre su informe, y gruñó. Odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como el quería, no podía permitirse fallos a estas alturas, llevaba demasiados años preparando todo como para que lo estropeasen.   
  
Hace unos días, cuando hicieron una revisión de habitaciones, descubrieron unas cuantas dosis de insulina bajo su almohada. Pensaron que fue cuando se cambió de ropa que debió esconderlas y llevarlas con él.   
  
Obviamente fue castigado por su engaño. Se le dijo que si quería sobrevivir, tendría que ganarse la dosis diaria.   
Cada día, cuando daba la hora de las tareas, él sería llevado a la Sala X, donde su única y exclusiva función era aliviar las necesidades sexuales de todos los guardias que quisieran pasar por allí en algún momento durante ese período.   
Algunos días, sus días de "suerte", llevaban a Wonwoo con él, y les hacían tener relaciones, mientras todos disfrutaban del espectáculo.   
  
Jisung no tenía otra opción que permitir todo el abuso, quería mantenerse con vida, aunque con el paso de los días, las noches llorando se hacían más intensas. Quería vivir, pero a precio de qué.   
  
Echaba de menos a Minho, aunque éste seguro ya le estaba odiando. El día que se lo llevaron iba de camino a su cita con él, solo llevaban unos meses saliendo, pero sentía que su corazón y todo él le pertenecía al castaño. Ahora esta gente le había arrebatado todo lo que quería regalarle a él. Deseaba salir de allí por lo menos para poder verle una vez más y decirle lo mucho que le quería.   
  
Su único apoyo allí dentro era Wonwoo, a parte de ser el único que sabía sus asuntos, era el que le hacía sentirse seguro, con ganas de seguir adelante. 

* * *

  
  
\- Gracias por su colaboración, señor Lee- Jin y Namjoon tomaron asiento frente al escritorio.   
  
\- No es nada...dígame, en que les puedo ayudar- Namjoon notó sutilmente su falsa amabilidad.   
  
\- Solo necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas acerca del convenio que se ha establecido con este centro educativo de formación especial- Namjoon le mostró una fotocopia de la página web-. Se nos ha comunicado que se han repartido una clase de becas para ciertos estudiantes.   
  
\- Si, son oportunidades muy grandes las que se ofrecen a los beneficiarios de éstas, tienen acceso a una amplia formación sobre un tema específico en su campo.   
  
\- ¿Y sabe con qué criterio las reparten, o depende de las personas que la soliciten? - continuó Namjoon, Jin solo se mantenía callado a su lado, escuchando.   
  
\- Es solo para alumnos con buenas notas, que tienen una media de 9 o por encima- su actitud había cambiado a una altiva y orgullosa.   
  
\- Comprendo... - Jin habló por primera vez- Necesitamos una lista con todos los alumnos becados, sería de bastante ayuda para la investigación- fijó su mirada en la del mayor, desafiante.   
  
\- ¿Qué están investigando exactamente? - miró en dirección al pelinegro con recelo.   
  
\- Ha habido una polémica por la zona sobre la seguridad de esta página web, nosotros solo revisamos que los datos sean correctos y que el centro del que hablamos no haya sufrido ningún ataque cibernético que trate de suplantar su website con fines maliciosos- comentó serio el más alto, aunque su postura corporal era asertiva, para incitar a la colaboración. Jin escondió una sonrisa, adoraba la facilidad que tenía su novio para expresarse, sabiendo que decir en cada ocasión, eligiendo cada palabra minuciosamente. Podía estar contando la historia más desbaratada o la peor de las mentiras, que lograba convencerte de que tenía razón. Claro, le funcionaba con todo el mundo menos con Seokjin, a él nadie le quita la razón.   
  
\- Ah... Vale, si, esperen un minuto- se levantó yendo hasta una de las cajoneras de la estantería.   
  
Mientras tanto los otros dos aprovechaban para observar detenidamente la habitación, en busca de algo que desentonase. La verdad es que no había nada fuera de lo común, era el mítico despacho que tendría un rector, bastante genérico. Escritorio centrado, una amplia estantería en la pared derecha con muchos libros, y cajones, la pared izquierda estaba adornada con las titulaciones y diplomaturas que poseía, a parte de algunos premios importantes que la propia universidad consiguió alguna vez. Detrás de la silla había un ventanal que seguramente estaría orientado hacia la zona de jardines, donde el alumnado podía descansar y pasar el rato entre clases o en horas libres; eso era una suposición claro, porque ésta estaba cubierta por una persiana que tan solo dejaba paso a unos escasos rayos de luz, dando la iluminación suficiente como para ver.   
  
\- Aquí tienen- le tendió a Namjoon una hoja con los nombres apuntados.   
  
\- ¿Podría darnos también los expedientes escolares de cada uno de ellos? - Jin le quitó la hoja a su compañero, molesto. Se notaba que no le había caído muy bien al señor Lee, y la verdad, no le importaba, solo quería lo que venía a buscar, no un amigo.   
  
\- Creo que eso ya está fuera de la normativa de seguridad de nuestro centro. No puedo darles información personal del alumnado, necesitarán el permiso de esos chicos- terminó de decir, dejando entrever una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.   
  
\- Lo entiendo, entonces podría al menos decirnos con quien se comunicaba usted, el responsable al cargo del otro centro- intervino Namjoon, antes de dejar que Jin empeorase la situación.   
\- No he conocido a nadie de allí en persona, solo nos comunicábamos por e-mail- dijo tranquilo mirando al pelinaranja con una sonrisa amable. Entonces Jin se cansó.   
  
\- Mire, no queríamos tener que llegar a esto pero... -puso el papel sobre la mesa con un golpe, haciendo sobresaltar a los dos que lo miraban sorprendidos- tenemos una orden con la cual está obligado POR LEY- recalcó bien las palabras- a darnos lo que necesitemos, ¿le ha quedado claro? - el señor asintió tragando su nerviosismo-. Vale, ahora, denos los expedientes y la dirección de correo. 

* * *

  
  
\- Coge el siguiente desvío, tenemos que hacer una parada, no falta mucho para llegar- hablaba mirando el GPS del teléfono, le llegó un mensaje y lo abrió al instante, leyéndolo detenidamente-. Jay, el jefe dice que el chico no vale, tenemos que volver a por otro.   
  
\- No me jodas... ¡¿Y no podía haberlo dicho antes, joder?! Que ya estamos llegando... -gritó enfadado, apretando los dientes con visible enfado. Respiró hondo- ¿Te ha dado los nombres?   
  
\- Si, los acaba de mandar. Dice que nos demos prisa que va a empezar la asignación- dijo Minhyuk leyendo los mensajes nuevos.   
  
\- Me cago en mi puta vida... Encima nos hemos perdido la oportunidad de follarnos a alguno- dio un golpe frustrado al volante. Su amigo aún así no hacia caso de sus réplicas.   
  
\- Oye escúchame, le preguntamos al chico este- hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando a la parte de carga que llevaban-, a ver si conoce a alguno, no es muy difícil, van a la misma universidad, algo le sonará. Así nos da la información que necesitemos y no tenemos que investigarlo nosotros de nuevo- Hyuk le miró esperando una respuesta. Jay pareció pensárselo dos veces.   
  
\- Vale. Paramos, le preguntas y una vez tengamos los datos, le matamos- sabía que el otro le seguía mirando, pero él mantuvo la mirada sobre el asfalto.   
  
A la media hora estacionaron. Era un parking de un hotel de paso, dado que era muy temprano, no se veía a nadie merodeando por ahí. Bajaron por sus respectivos lados y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás, abriendo ambas puertas y entrando.   
  
Taehyung seguía inconsciente, en la misma posición en la que calló hace una hora. Fijó su mirada en el resto, todos empezaban a despertar de su pequeña siesta. Buscó con su mirada hasta encontrarlo, sentado en la esquina del fondo, lo más alejado posible de su amigo, dormía el pelinegro. Fue hasta su lado y le dio unos golpes en la cara para despertarlo.   
  
\- Eh, tú, chico despierta- vio como abría los ojos confundido-. Mira esta lista y dime si conoces a alguno.   
  
\- Mmh... - Jungkook parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos para ver mejor. Comenzó a leer los nombres. Conocía a bastantes de ellos, pero ¿qué pasaría si decía que si? ¿Los harían lo mismo que a ellos? ¿Lo mismo que a Taehyung? Por el rabillo del ojo captó la imagen de su amigo aún allí tirado, apretó los dientes tensando su mandíbula. Iba a decir que no, hasta que llegó a un nombre en específico y lo señaló-. Este.   
  
\- ¿Sabes algo de él?   
  
\- Si, soy yo. 

* * *

  
  
Estaban de nuevo en el exterior, el desayuno había sido tranquilo. Yoongi seguía preocupado por Jimin, no le había hablado desde que llegó ayer.   
  
\- Seokie... Cuéntame lo que le pasó a Jimin ayer- soltó de repente.   
  
Estaban ellos dos solos, Jimin se había ido a hablar con Yeosang, los dos sonreían mientras hablaban, pero no era una sonrisa alegre. Mientras, no recibió respuesta de Hobi.   
  
\- Ayer volvió y se fue directo a la cama. Lo escuché toda la noche llorar en silencio. Estaba temblando- nada, lo miró. Hoseok mantenía sus ojos en el suelo, solo pensando-. Por favor, estoy preocupado, sé que lo sabes, estabas tú con él.   
  
\- No vi lo que le hicieron- murmuró-. Me sacaron de allí antes de poder hacer nada.   
  
Yoongi vio resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla. El pelirrojo no solía llorar por cualquier cosa, solo cuando sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que él y lograban sobrepasarle. Sabía que le había cogido cariño a Jimin, ambos en realidad. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo fuerte.   
  
Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla contra la roja cabellera.   
  
\- ¿Hobi, que te pasa? - levantaron la mirada para ver a Jimin agachándose a su lado. Le cogió de la mano a Hoseok, mirando a Yoongi, este sonrió. Jimin se sonrojó un poco.   
  
\- Y-yo... L-lo siento mucho, Jiminnie, n-no pude ayudar-ayudarte - decía hipando.   
  
\- No, Hobi, no podías haber hecho nada de todas formas, te hubieran hecho algo a ti también, y Yoongi no puede perderte.   
  
\- ¡¿Puedes dejar de poner nuestras vidas por encima de la tuya?! - gritó frustrado, haciendo que Jimin cayera hacia atrás asustado-. No puedes estar pensando en que lo que me pase a mi es más importante porque le va a afectar a Yoongi o lo que le pase a él me vaya a afectar a mi- soltó un gruñido enfadado-. ¡¿No puedes pararte y pensar que a lo mejor nos afecte a los dos lo que te pase a ti?!   
  
Jimin los miraba con las lágrimas a punto de salir. Estaba muy asustado, pero había entendido lo que Hobi le quería decir, ahora no lloraría de miedo, lloraría de dolor. Se le apretó el corazón al verle así.   
  
Yoongi apretaba la mano de Hoseok, tratando de tranquilizarlo, le dio caricias en el brazo notando como su respiración se volvía menos agitada. Miró a Jimin, que aún seguía ahí sentado en el suelo. Se levantó y le tendió la mano. Jimin subió la mirada.   
  
\- Lo que te queremos decir, es que te apreciamos demasiado como para verte sufrir por nosotros. O simplemente por verte dolido.   
  
Jimin cogió su mano y Yoongi lo abrazó. Sintió el suspiro del rubio y como lo apretaba más, no queriendo separarse de él. Yoongi sonrió.   
  
Al separarse, quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos, tocando su suaves y blanditos mofletes, lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó en el bordillo, del lado de Hobi. Él se sentó al lado de Jimin. Entonces Hoseok los miró a ambos ya calmado, y sonrió.   
  
Lo que Jimin no se esperó es que hicieran un sándwich de abrazos con él en medio. Se sintió cálido y feliz. Fue como un paréntesis en toda esa infelicidad que estaban pasando.   
  
Sonó la campana. Se levantaron y esperaron las tareas del día.   
  
\- Yeosang, Hoseok y Seonghwa, Sala A; Yoonho y Seungkwan, Sala B- todos se miraron extrañados, era la primera vez que ponían a dos solos con todos los que eran-; Hwangwong y Wonwoo, Sala C; Hongjoong y Jisung, Sala Z -Jisung abrió los ojos, no se lo creía-; Yoongi y Jimin, Sala X.  
  
Todos estaban confundidos, Jimin miró a Jisung, esperando ver algo que le dijera qué era esa sala... Prefirió no haberlo hecho, cuando leyó sus labios diciendo "lo siento", y le miró con compasión.   
  
Durante el camino por el pasillo, Yoongi agarraba la mano de Jimin, intentando transmitirle seguridad, que estaban juntos en esto. Antes de entrar miraron a Hoseok y se sonrieron con cariño. No sabían que se iban a encontrar allí dentro. 

_**Corten** _


	12. NUEVO DÍA 2/2

Estaban ya en su oficina. Cuando llegaron, Chanyeol les comunicó que habían estado revisando las cámaras de seguridad de las tiendas de alrededor de la vivienda de Byun, y habían descubierto cómo un camión de mudanzas había estado aparcado por los alrededores durante 3 horas. No hubiera sido sospechoso si por lo menos alguna de las residencias se encontrara solicitando sus servicios, pero no era el caso. Asique investigaron su ruta, hasta que el camión llegó a Busan, entonces le perdieron la pista. Era sospechoso si, pero no querían dar nada por seguro sin tener pruebas.   
  
Cuando entraron, se pusieron a ordenar la información sobre su panel. Ver los datos ordenados sobre esa tabla les ayudaba a tener una perspectiva más amplia del caso y a darse cuenta de cosas que a veces pasaban por alto.   
  
Namjoon lo analizaba, mirando las fotos de cada uno de los chicos desaparecidos. Releía los post-its que se posicionaban bajo cada uno, en los que venía la fecha de la última vez que fueron vistos. No era de sorprender que coincidieran con la fecha de expedición de su beca. Ahora se centraba más en pensar y averiguar qué los conectaba a todos ellos, cual era la relación entre ellos y los posibles secuestradores. Tenían que sacar un perfil cuanto antes para poder empezar una búsqueda más centralizada cuanto antes.   
  
Jin mientras, se sentaba tras él en la mesa, rodeado por los expedientes escolares, que eran analizados rigurosamente.   
  
\- Nam... Mira esto- Jin se puso de pie, observando las carpetas que había ordenado en fila una tras otra a lo largo de la mesa. Le dio un toque en el hombro al más alto al ver que este seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.   
  
\- ¿Qué.. - Jin cogió el rotulador y le dio el bloque de post-its antes de que formulase su pregunta.   
  
\- Dame cuando te los pida- cogió uno y comenzó a escribir, mirando los documentos frente a él.   
  
Namjoon le fue pasando los papelitos según se lo exigía y lo miraba extrañado. Cuando Jin acabó, los cogió todos y fue hacia el panel. Namjoon se cruzó de brazos esperando a ver a que venía tanto misterio. Seokjin le miró y sonrió, puso el primer papel debajo de la foto de Seungkwan, en él había escrito su nombre y una fecha. Luego fue al de Hoseok y continuó por el de Yoongi, así hasta colocar todos. Namjoon dejó caer sus brazos impresionado, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?   
  
\- No los hemos ordenado correctamente, nos basamos en la fecha de desaparición cuando debíamos centrarnos en su fecha de nacimiento- Namjoon fue junto al pelinegro y reordenaron todo, quedando todo más claro. 

  
  
**Boo Seungkwan________16/01**   
**Jung Hoseok___________18/02**   
**Min Yoongi____________09/03**   
**Park Seonghwa________03/04**   
**Noh Yoonho___________01/05**   
**Kang Yeosang_________15/06**   
**Jeon Wonwoo__________17/07**   
**Yeo Hwangwong _______26/08**   
**Han Jisung_____________14/09**   
**Park Jimin______________13/10**   
**Kim Hongjoong_________07/11**   
**Kim Taehyung__________30/12**

  
\- Supongo que Taehyung era el último. Ya tienen a todos, ¿no?... 12 chicos, uno por cada mes del año- suspiró Namjoon.   
  
\- 13.  
  
\- ¿Qué?   
  
\- Son 13 chicos, eso es lo raro- caminó de vuelta a la mesa-, según Baekhyun se llevaron al amigo de Taehyung- buscó entre la última carpeta y sacó una foto de los dos chicos juntos que le había dejado Baek llevarse del cuarto de su sobrino-. Dice que no responde a las llamadas y su mochila estaba en la entrada de su casa cuando llegó.   
  
Namjoon frunció el ceño confundido.  
  
\- Pero eso no tiene sentido, podrían haber esperado y llevarse a Tae en otro momento, cuando estuviera solo, como hicieron con el resto... ¿De qué mes es? - buscó una hoja entre la carpeta.   
  
\- Del... 1 de Septiembre- miraron al panel.   
  
\- Pero ya teni-  
  
Llamaron a la puerta, dejando paso a un agente.   
  
\- Inspectores, creo que esto es relevante para su caso- los dos le miraron interesados-. Acaban de encontrar el cuerpo de Han Jisung tirado cerca de la A-73. 

* * *

  
  
Jay miró la lista y sonrió burlonamente. Se giró hacia Hyuk diciéndole que avisara al jefe.   
  
\- Entonces tu eres Jeon Jungkook... Ya decía yo que me sonaba ese nombre, estaría en la ficha de tu delicioso amigo- se lamió los labios lascivamente echando una mirada al peligris.   
  
Jungkook se levantó enfurecido y se lanzó contra él con fuerza, propinándole un par de golpes en la cara. Al haber estado cerca del enganche de su cadena, había tenido la longitud suficiente como para atacar sin ser retenido. Sonrió por lo descuidado que había sido el otro, pero antes de asestar una patada, fue retenido por ambos brazos. Los otros hombres se habían levantado inmovilizándolo. Jay se levantó tocándose la nariz y limpiando la sangre que le escurría por esta, sonrió.   
  
\- Tienes suerte de que tu amigo te consiguiera más tiempo, ahora nos eres útil- se acercó a su oído, Jungkook se removió tratando de liberarse-. Ahora en vez de morir rápido como yo te iba a dar el placer de hacerlo, tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa- se apartó regalando una sonrisa sádica, ampliándola más aún al ver la ira en los ojos contrarios.   
  
\- Que te jodan, imbécil- intentó impulsarse de nuevo hacia él, quería arrancarle la sonrisa del rostro, pero el insistente agarre en su cuerpo se lo impedía. Jay cambió su expresión a una molesta.   
  
\- ¿Nunca te enseñaron modales chico? Si no aprendes a controlar esa boca, aquí los únicos que vais a salir jodidos sois vosotros dos. Sobre todo tu amiguito- río con sorna-, estoy deseando empotrarle con tal fuerza que le haga gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento, con cada penetración que reciba en su sangrante y bello trasero.   
  
\- Hijo de p-  
  
Recibió un golpe directo en su estómago.   
  
\- ¿Qué dije sobre moderar tus palabras?- le agarro de la mandíbula clavando las uñas en su piel-. Nos encargaremos de enseñar a que te comportes correctamente- le soltó de golpe chascando los dedos. Sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda cuando le empezaron a golpear, solo alcanzó a ver a Jay saliendo de la furgoneta seguido por Hyuk.   
  
_Después de caer al suelo y tratar de evitar que lo machacasen, la vista se volvió borrosa y se desmayó._  
  
Se levantó ahogado en busca de aire, los recuerdos aún frescos en su mente sobre lo último que recordaba en el vehículo. Ahora que se fijaba, no estaba allí. Se encontraba en una cama blanca, en lo que parecía ser una enfermería. Miró a su alrededor revisando si había alguien, al no percibir señal de vida procedió a bajar de la camilla. Al levantar las sabanas vio que se le complicaba un poco la cosa, sus piernas estaban atadas al borde metálico de ésta. Se percató de que su ropa había sido cambiada por otra que no era suya. Llevaba unos pantalones de media pierna blancos, una camisa de manga larga y una camiseta interior de tirantes, todo del mismo color.   
  
\- Parece que ya despiertas- un chico alto y con el cabello castaño claro, entró en la sala. Llevaba una vestimenta propia de un doctor.   
  
\- ¿Dónde estoy?   
  
\- Te haré una revisión, ahora ya han sido asignadas las tareas, pero irás en el almuerzo- se sacó el estetoscopio del bolsillo de su bata ignorando su pregunta completamente.   
  
\- ¿Eres médico?- el castaño comenzó a examinarlo en silencio.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas?- se asustó por la luz de la linterna sobre sus ojos cuando revisaba sus pupilas.   
  
-¿No quieres responder o no puedes?   
  
\- Ambas. Ahora debes esperar aquí sin armar escándalo y cuando subas guarda silencio, porque la hora del silencio habrá comenzado.   
  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con la hora del silencio?   
  
\- Simplemente hazme caso y no hables, no quiero que vuelvas a que te cure por no cumplirlo- suspiró, vio como dejaba una cadena colgada en el borde, cerca de la que lo retenía-. Mira chico- susurró-, durante las comidas se hace un voto de silencio, si no lo respetas te llevas un castigo- Jungkook lo miró con los ojos abiertos-. Sí, veo que sabes a que me refiero. Asique, a partir de ahora, no hables hasta que el resto lo haga, ¿vale?   
  
Jungkook solo asintió. El doctor se alejó caminando hacia la puerta.   
  
\- Solo una cosa más, por favor- rogó el pelinegro. Al ver que el otro se giraba, continuó-, ¿sabe dónde está mi amigo? Un chico con el pelo gris, así no muy alto...   
  
\- Se lo llevaron a las habitaciones, estaba despierto, dijeron que no le hacía falta venir aquí- con eso, salió del lugar cerrando la puerta. 

* * *

  
Taehyung ahora estaba tumbado sobre el colchón de esa habitación vacía y deprimente. 

  
_**Flashback** _

  
Cuando su conciencia volvió a él, estaban llegando a ese sitio. Se sostuvo sobre sus manos como pudo, aún un poco mareado.   
  
Nunca se había sentido tan sucio, quería arrancarse la piel y desear que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, tenía ganas de vomitar, pero todo se pasó al ver a Jungkook, o bueno, su cuerpo inerte en una esquina. Veía hematomas y heridas recorrer todo lo que su ropa dejaba a la vista. Al final le han matado. Ese pensamiento fue como un puñetazo al corazón, le dejó sin respiración y con los brazos que lo mantenían, temblando dispuestos a ceder ante la gravedad.   
  
Le picaban los ojos, estaba en estado de shock. Se detuvieron y al abrir las puertas entraron Jay y Hyuk. Quitaron el enganche a Taehyung sin ningún problema, pues este no se movía, solo mantenía la mirada sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro. Vio como los hombres le desencadenaban y lo movían bruscamente, arrastrándolo por el suelo. Gruñó internamente.   
  
\- Que lo lleven a la enfermería- indicó Jay a los otros. Empujó a Tae para que bajara de la furgoneta, este se quejó aún mirando como cogían a Jungkook y lo tiraban sobre una camilla.  
  
\- ¡Quiero ir con él! ¡Dejadme ir con él! - gruñó, intentaba soltarse del agarre forzoso de Jay sobre su brazo.   
  
\- Tranquilo tigretón- río-, tu amigo esta bien, solo que no podía dormir y le echamos una mano.   
  
Taehyung se giró hacia él, sentía como la rabia lo consumía. Jay se asustó cuando vio que los ojos del chico eran de un plateado brillante. Se alejó de él, aún sin soltarle. Hyuk llegó hasta ellos y empujó a Tae hacia el pasillo, en dirección a los aseos, debían dejar que se duchara y cambiara de ropa.   
  
Después lo metieron en ese cuarto. Al escuchar a puerta cerrarse tras él, ya no sentía rabia, solo preocupación. Se tiró sobre la cama y se puso a pensar. 

  
_**Fin del flashback** _

  
Quería llorar por todo lo sucedido pero ya sentía que no importaba, no quería sentir nada en ese instante, solo centrarse en su respiración y en encontrar algún motivo para seguir existiendo.   
  
_Jungkook_  
  
Sí, desde luego, era lo único por lo que quería vivir ahora mismo. Debía asegurarse de que estaba bien y que nada malo le pasaría a partir de ahora. 

_**Corten** _


	13. LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS 1/3

Observaba a través cristal al par de chicos que acababan de entrar en la sala. Analizaba sus movimientos mientras sonreía, estaba feliz. Sí, por fin podía dar comienzo a otra fase, por fin estaban un paso más cerca de poder conseguirlo, por fin... Después de tanto tiempo.   
  
\- Señor - la voz a su lado lo sacó de su ensoñación futura-, ¿se me permite preguntar? - vio al hombre asentir, pero sin apartar su mirada del frente-. ¿Por qué piensa que son candidatos potenciales?... Es decir, sabemos de que dos de ellos mantienen una relación, ¿por qué no los eligió a ellos? Acabaría el proceso más rápido.   
  
Vio a su maestro sonreír ampliamente.   
  
\- He estado observando a todos ellos, como bien sabrás, y si, soy consciente de que ese de ahí -señalando a Yoongi- es pareja de el del pelo rojo. Lo que pasa es que ellos dos parecen llevarse realmente bien con el rubito... Créeme, se interpretar las señales y los sentimientos humanos. Si es lo que yo pienso, esto podría salir 10 veces mejor de lo que habíamos planeado.   
  
\- Q-quiere decir que va a intentar hacer... - abrió los ojos anonadado, imaginándose lo que su jefe quería obtener.   
\- No- le cortó-, con esto solo aumentaríamos el poder al máximo, el tiempo de renovación se alargaría tanto, que cuando llegue el momento, ya habremos logrado recuperar nuestro sitio, no harían falta más sacrificios. Volveremos a ser los que éramos antes.   
  
El chico sonrió, su pecho llenándose de pura inspiración por parte del mayor. Aún así siempre tuvo una cuestión acerca de todo esto que nunca se atrevió a preguntar, aprovecharía este momento para resolverlo.   
  
\- Señor... - no recibió réplicas asique continuó- ¿alguna vez ha pensado en si la leyenda era cierta? - el hombre lo escudriñó con la mirada, pero aún así dejó que prosiguiera- Es decir, ¿nunca se ha planteado la posibilidad de conseguir todo el poder absoluto en un instante y nunca tener que volver a renovarlo? - vio a su maestro apartarse del cristal y voltearse hacia su escritorio, escuchó un suspiro profundo.   
  
\- No hubo pruebas de que existiera realmente, creo que tan solo era una fábula que nos contaban para no perder la esperanza y que prevaleciesen nuestros valores siempre sobre nosotros- era algo que llevaba tiempo rondándole la cabeza y siempre acabó llegando a esa conclusión. Pero como todo, queda una parte dentro de nosotros que no puede evitar creer que algo pueda ser cierto, cogió los papeles de la mesa-. Bueno, suficientes preguntas por hoy. Tráeme aquí al número 2, la asignación acaba de comenzar. 

* * *

  
Cuando entraron en ese lugar no sabían con qué iban a encontrarse, una parte de ellos no podía evitar pensar que iban a morir. Aún así quedaron gratamente sorprendidos por lo que allí dentro se encontraba.   
  
Había que decir que se trataba de una habitación muy amplia, las paredes eran negras pero eso no hacia que fuera un sitio oscuro, la luz que había inundaba el espacio al completo, las paredes solo le daban un ambiente más íntegro.   
  
Jimin, que se había pegado al brazo de Yoongi desde que pasaron por la puerta, se separó de él un poco, admirando cada objeto que decoraba el interior. Varios sofás se situaban ordenados formando un semicírculo frente a ellos. En medio de éste se hallaba una cama grande con sabanas blancas impolutas. Mirando más allá distinguieron como en la pared izquierda sobresalían algunos enganches metálicos, vislumbrando algunas cadenas tiradas por el suelo.   
  
_Y yo que pensaba que por fin podría dormir una siesta en condiciones.._. Se maldijo Yoongi, eso no le daba buena espina. En la pared de enfrente se veían artilugios que colgaban del techo, llegando a tocar el suelo con forma de cuerdas y nudos complejos. De su lado, había un objeto que a Jimin le llamó la atención, pues se parecía mucho a uno de los materiales que usaban en educación física, el cual se les hacía saltar sobre él, aunque no recordaba como se llamaba... _¡el Potro eso!_ Debía decir que se parecía bastante pero no recordaba que este hubiera tenido cadenas sujetas a las patas de madera. Un poco más allá, se situaban varios estantes que se adornaban con instrumentos diferentes, de distinto tamaño, longitud, material...   
  
Los dos analizaban los objetos, Jimin un poco confuso pues solo reconocía 1 o 2, el resto no sabía ni que eran ni para que se usaban, pero no era tonto como para no suponerlo. Mientras tanto Yoongi había cambiado su expresión a una de preocupación total, pues conocía lo que había allí dentro, Hoseok y él eran bastante aficionados al BDSM, y pensar que esas cosas y el adorable Jimin compartían el mismo espacio, no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.   
En la pared derecha solo había un gran espejo que producía una ilusión óptica que provocaba que la sala pareciera aún más grande de lo que ya era.   
  
\- Número 3, responde por el nombre de Min Yoongi- de repente una voz se oyó en la sala, provenía de unos altavoces situados sobre el espejo-. Número 10, responde por el nombre de Park Jimin. Bienvenidos a la Sala X, se les concede el gran honor de dar comienzo a la asignación- escucharon la puerta trasera ellos abrirse y vieron como se abrían paso por ella varios guardias, todos con el uniforme puesto a excepción de la camiseta. Jimin se volvió a aferrar al brazo de su amigo, como un niño protegiendo sus chuches más preciadas-. Esto se hará mediante el siguiente procedimiento: se les hará preguntas, estas deben ser contestadas con total honestidad. Lo siguiente vendrá en consecuencia de las respuestas dadas.   
  
Yoongi había escuchado como iba la cosa, pero estaba más pendiente de observar a los hombres que ahora se habían situado frente a ellos, apoyados algunos sobre el respaldo de los sofás. Había contado 20, ¡20 malditos guardias! _Para qué tantos._  
  
\- Min Yoongi- se giró de golpe hacia el foco de sonido, expectante-, ¿confía en Park Jimin?   
  
Vale eso no se lo esperaba, la pregunta lo había desubicado un poco, miró al chico a su lado y respondió con seguridad.   
  
\- Sí.   
  
\- ¿Le confiaría su vida a Park Jimin?   
  
\- Sí.   
  
\- ¿Sería capaz de amar a Park Jimin?  
  
Se sonrojó un poco volviendo su mirada hacia el altavoz y respondió tímido- Sí.   
  
\- Si se le diese la orden de que follara a Park Jimin bajo la atenta mirada de todos estos hombres y sin su consentimiento, ¿lo haría?   
  
Yoongi se giró hacia él viendo como mantenía sus ojos abiertos, el pánico era real. La expresión del peliazul no distaba mucho de esa.   
  
\- No, nunca haría algo que él no quisiera- dijo aún ambos manteniendo su mirada unida.   
  
\- ¿Ni aunque fuera una orden?   
  
\- Ni aunque fuera una orden- dijo firme mirando ahora a los guardias con odio.   
  
\- Entendido- soltaron de golpe el aire que habían estado reteniendo inconscientemente-, entonces si tu no lo haces, lo harán ellos y serás tú el que se quede mirando.   
  
-¡¿Qué?! - definitivamente había entrado en pánico.   
  
Los robustos hombres se movieron en su dirección, tratando de rodearlos, cosa que les fue fácil dado que eran 20 contra 2. Yoongi abrazó a Jimin contra sí, queriendo protegerlo. Ambos daban pasos en retroceso hasta que chocaron de espaldas contra la puerta. Sin dudarlo agarraron el pomo intentando abrirla para salir de allí cuanto antes. Un fuerte tirón trataba de separar a Jimin de Yoongi, pero este le sujetaba de la mano evitando que se lo llevaran. Jimin lanzaba puñetazos y patadas queriendo soltarse. Rodearon la cintura de Yoongi unos fuertes brazos que lo apresaron llevándole en dirección contraria, forzando el despegue de sus manos. Yoongi gritaba de frustración tratando de llevar su otra mano hacia la unión al ver se se resbalaban ya.  
  
Sueltos ya, cada uno fue por su lado, solo se oían sus gritos y maldiciones por toda la sala. Llevaron a Yoongi a la pared izquierda, sujetando ambas muñecas en los enganches sobresalientes del muro y ambos tobillos en las cadenas del suelo. Una mano fuerte lo agarró del cuello golpeándolo en la dura superficie a su espalda, sosteniéndolo mientas le ajustaban un trozo de tela en la boca, amordazándolo e impidiendo que soltarse palabra. Solo pudo hacer sonidos de agonía cuando se separaron de él y pudo ver como Jimin gritaba y se removía hacia todos lados mientras le despojaban de toda vestimenta que tuviera, lo ataban con cuerdas y lo colgaban del techo. 

* * *

  
  
_Toc, toc_. Bajó la persiana mientras daba paso a la persona al otro lado de la puerta.   
  
\- Señor- Choi entró dando paso detrás de él a Hoseok y a Hongjoong, que fue a quien Choi pidió que buscara al chico.   
  
\- Hongjoong, quiero que reemplaces a Hoseok en la tarea que estuviera haciendo- el pelirosa asintió y se marchó tras una reverencia, Choi se retiró después de él-. Jung Hoseok, ¿no?   
  
\- Sí- tenía los ojos entrecerrados, no se había esperado que lo llamaran al rato de estar en su puesto en la lavandería, no se fiaba de ese hombre, ni de nadie allí dentro. Aún así respondió con seguridad en su tono.   
  
\- Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí- recibió un asentimiento-, bueno, quería que vieras algo, siéntate- agarró la silla y la giró apuntando en su dirección.   
  
Avanzó hacia ella no muy decidido, pero sabía que si no se sentaba no conseguiría nada de ese sujeto. Cuando se hubo posicionado en el asiento, el hombre pulsó un botón en el respaldo haciendo que las manos del chico quedasen sujetas a los posabrazos.   
  
\- ¡¿Pero qué?! - se sorprendió tirando hacia arriba con fuerza.   
  
\- Como decía, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo y disfrutes del espectáculo- levantó la persiana permitiendo a Hoseok ver la escena a través del cristal. Se quedó sin habla. Justo frente a él estaba su novio enganchado a la pared llorando y tirando para soltarse; mientras a un lado de la sala, una cantidad bastante grande de varones, se desvestían frente a la figura de un Jimin que se elevaba del suelo por múltiples ataduras en sus extremidades-. ¿Qué, magnífico no crees?   
  
\- Es un psicópata maníaco- gritó enfurecido-. ¿Por qué hace esto? No le han hecho nada, en realidad ninguno de a los que nos tiene aquí encerrados, le hemos hecho nada.   
  
\- No es _por qué_ la cuestión, es _para qué_. ¿Nunca has escuchado eso de "el fin justifica los medios"?   
  
\- Pero esto es tortura, no somos medios, somos humanos, personas, no objetos. Lo que está haciendo es denigrante- se denotaba el ácido en sus palabras.   
  
\- Ese es el problema, la sociedad actual educa a los niños desde pequeños diciendo que cada uno tiene sus derechos, que tienen voz y voto en sus propias decisiones, que bla, bla, bla... Pero se equivocan. Eso precisamente es lo que hace que el mundo se descontrole. La gente debe controlar sus acciones dentro de los límites que se establecen entre sus derechos y los del otro, "mi libertad acaba donde empieza la tuya". Tonterías, esos límites que hay son muy abstractos, cada uno los acaba interpretando como le da la gana. Así pasa, asesinatos, robos, asaltos, peleas... Todo eso se podría evitar fácilmente, lo único que necesita este planeta es el sistema del dominio y la sumisión- Hoseok miraba espantado a la persona frente a él, no se podía creer que ese hombre pensase de tal manera-. Si toda la población de nuestro país se sometiera ante el mando de un grupo reducido, todo sería más fácil.   
  
\- Un poder dictatorial no es lo más conveniente para un país.   
  
\- Piénsalo chico, si nadie tuviera opinión o elección sobre sus acciones y todos actuasen conforme a una educación estricta basada en un código de modales, un código ético y formal; no habría ofensas, con lo cual no habría peleas, con lo que no hay conflictos ni batallas ni guerras. No se formarían grupos discriminatorios por sus ideales, razas o religión, todos formarían parte de un grupo uniforme, viviendo en paz y armonía. Los sumisos serían controlados y educados por los dominantes, así se mantendrá a raya a los que se opongan o quieran rebelarse contra el sistema. Además, no se obliga, solo se reeduca.   
  
\- Estás loco.   
  
\- Te sorprendería saber que hubo un tiempo en el que este sistema era el único utilizado en la faz de la tierra. Hay mucha gente que comparte este mismo pensamiento aunque no lo creas, no todo el mundo es lo que aparenta ser- se apoyó contra el escritorio cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo satisfecho al ver el horror en el rostro contrario. Miró hacia el frente-. Ahora, mira y diviértete lo más que puedas- rio. 

_**Corten** _


	14. LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS 2/3

Suplicaba que le bajasen, que no le hicieran daño pero solo gritaba para él mismo nadie parecía escucharlo, ni siquiera veía a Yoongi, no sabía cómo estaba, lo único que esa posición le permitía ver era o a sí mismo o la pared del espejo. Varias cuerdas lo sujetaban suspendiéndolo en el aire.  
  
Estaba tumbado boca arriba, sus muñecas se ataban juntas encima de él, elevando su torso, varias cuerdas entrelazadas pasaban por detrás de su espalda subiendo su cuerpo y su cadera, manteniéndolo en esa posición horizontal. Sus piernas estaban dobladas, le hicieron ataduras al rededor de ambas rodillas y de sus tobillos. Sus muslos juntos, por mucho que intentase separarlos para ver a Yoongi o simplemente para ver si le hacían algo, no podía.  
  
Los guardias masajeaban sus miembros con la imagen del chico rubio. Veían su culo dispuesto ante ellos y se imaginaban lo bien que se sentiría el estar dentro de él. Las órdenes habían sido dadas, asique procedieron a su cumplimiento.   
  
Jimin vio como 3 de ellos se acercaban con un aura de superioridad. No le dio tiempo a impetrar nada al hombre a su lado ya que éste tiró de manera brusca de sus cabellos, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Jimin sabía lo que venía ahora pero se negaría de cualquier forma. El hombre posicionó su pene en los labios apretados del chico, que lo miraba con determinación indicando que no pensaba abrirlos y menos para un tipo como él.   
  
Entonces fue cuando Jimin sintió como la mano del otro se encontraba en su cara forzando los laterales de su mandíbula para que acabase cediendo. Clavaba sus dedos con tanta fuerza que Jimin creía que le iba a dislocar el hueso de la cara. Su piel estaba siendo atravesada en las partes en las que sus uñas roñosas se enclavaban.   
  
\- ¡Pare, pare, por favor me duele! - acabo diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos.   
  
\- Es lo que pasa cuando los niños malos no hacen lo que se los pide- dijo duramente el guardia, se le oyó de forma clara a pesar de la máscara que llevaba.   
  
Jimin apretó los dientes aguantando que más lágrimas cayeran, él era un chico fuerte, no quería llorar más delante de esta gente. Volvió a sentir golpecitos en sus labios, vio como el hombre encima de él sonreía. A pesar de que quería pasarse blasfemando lo que quedaba de día, obedeció y abrió la boca.   
  
De golpe su cavidad estaba llena, notaba como rozaba su garganta, provocándole algunas arcadas, pero eso solo fue un momento ya que el hombre inició un vaivén de forma rápida ahogando a Jimin por la posición en la que estaba.   
Soltó sonidos alterados cuando algo frío acarició sus glúteos. Aunque fue una caricia suave, lo hizo estremecerse. Un quejido se hizo presente al ser golpeado con el frío objeto en el lugar rozado. Varios azotes continuaron cayendo sobre su piel, haciendo que un ardor se instase en sus nalgas y el calor producido se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que le dolía, claro que lo hacía, pero, le excitaba en cierto modo. Sus gemidos quedaban ahogados en su garganta, lo que no notaba es que no pasaban desapercibidos para el intruso en su boca. No era el mismo de antes, habían cambiado cuando el anterior se corrió en su cara. Los sonidos de Jimin creaban una vibración placentera sobre el miembro del hombre llevándolo hasta el extremo y liberándose en su boca. Jimin sintió el líquido caliente en su garganta y quiso vomitar. En cuanto su cavidad bucal fue liberada se giró hacia un lado queriendo escupir todo, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando otro ya volvía a dar estocadas en su interior solo haciendo que el líquido blanquecino que había antes, resbalase por la comisura de sus labios.   
  
Odiaba que su cuerpo respondiese a los estímulos que estaba recibiendo, pues se sentía acalorado y su miembro se erguía medio erecto sobre su abdomen a causa de la excitación. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por reaccionar de esa manera, lo estaban violando, no era algo que él debiera disfrutar.   
  
El ambiente estaba colmado por los gemidos y gruñidos ajenos. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así hasta que percibió como algo no muy grande se abría paso en su conducto anal. No supo lo que era hasta que comenzó a vibrar dentro de él. Ondas de placer recorrían su cuerpo entero estremeciéndolo. Su cuerpo estaba sucio, rastros de semen se repartían por su pecho, su cara y su boca. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos de ellos habían forzado ya su garganta, _pero no los suficientes al parecer_ , pensó cuando uno lo cogió de la nuca cambiando su posición y penetrándolo desde el frente.   
  
Su tersa piel era tocada, rasguñada, mordida... Los azotes volvieron y está vez más duros, podía notar como la marca de su mano quedaba fija en su trasero. A cada golpe que recibía, el objeto en su interior solo iba más profundo, rozando su próstata tan levemente que lo estaba volviendo loco. La excitación lo llevó hasta el punto de correrse, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su fin, algo se deslizó hasta la base de su pene, impidiendo su orgasmo.   
  
Todo en él era un desastre de gemidos frustrados y sollozos de liberación. Cambiaron las cuerdas de posición permitiendo que sus muslos se despegaran y sus piernas ahora estuvieran abiertas. _Pensándolo mejor, las prefiero cerradas por favor_. Jimin estaba entrando en pánico asique hizo lo único que podía hacer ahora, llorar más fuerte. No le gustaba nada sentirse así, frustrado, excitado, rabioso y triste, en cuanto tuvo una visión a través de sus piernas, pudo visualizar por primera vez a Yoongi. Fue un instante sólo hasta que un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino, pero pudo ver las lágrimas pegadas a su rostro y eso le dolió, fue un golpe directo a su corazón.   
  
Un agarre en sus caderas lo sacó del trance en el que se hallaba. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre que violaba su boca había salido y ninguno más se disponía a repetir la acción, asique ahora si, se giró a un lado y empezó a escupir todo. La saliva se le pegaba a la barbilla pero le daba igual, solo quería quitar ese horrible sabor de su lengua. Por esa acción se ganó una bofetada.   
  
\- Eres un desagradecido, niño. Desperdicias lo que se te da. No habrá piedad para ti- dijo con odio el que mantenía sujeta su cadera. Tiró del vibrador sacándolo de él y metió su polla de una sola vez. Un grito desgarrado salió de su garganta.   
  
\- ¡No por favor, duele, para! ¡Para!- sentía como si cientos de cuchillas desgarrasen su interior, era un dolor insoportable.   
  
\- Pide perdón- oyó decir al hombre con sorna. No quería ceder ante él pero sería peor si no lo hacía.   
  
\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - lloró. Escuchó una risa. Su cuerpo gritando de dolor cuando el miembro en su interior empezó a entrar y salir de forma acelerada y sin detenerse.   
  
El guardia miró hacia la entrada del chico viendo como un poco de sangre salía de ella. Eso no hizo que se detuviera sino que solo lo embistió de manera más rápida. Orgulloso de haberle robado la virginidad a ese niño lindo.   
  
Jimin sin embargo estaba aturdido, le daba vueltas la cabeza. El dolor que sentía era intenso y llegó a pensar que se desmayaría allí mismo. Aguantó, tragándose las lágrimas y los quejidos, hasta que el dolor ya no era tan profundo. Cuando fijó su vista en el hombre de nuevo, vio que era otro distinto, no había sentido ningún líquido extraño en su interior asique supuso que no había acabado.   
  
Con el paso del tiempo los gritos se volvieron gemidos, y es que, el dolor no se había ido por completo, pero ahora el placer lo ganaba en intensidad. Habían tocado varias veces su punto dulce y eso lo disfrutaba de sobremanera. De todos los que pasaron ya, ninguno se liberó dentro de su interior y lo agradecía, pero al mismo tiempo tenía esa necesidad de ser llenado, de estar completo.   
  
Experimentó lo que se llamaba un orgasmo en seco, fue una sensación maravillosa a la vez que intensa. Estaba sensible en ese momento, no había podido correrse y se sentía excitado a la vez que sobre estimulado por las penetraciones que no cesaban. Y así es como volvió a experimentarlo por segunda vez.   
  
Estaba exhausto, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo pesado su propio cuerpo. Se vio más cerca del suelo cuando empezaron a bajarle y a desatar las cuerdas. Quedó tirado en el suelo respirando aire en gran cantidad. Le cogieron y le posicionaron sobre la figura forrada en cuero. Inclinaron su cuerpo hacia delante, colocando su abdomen en el frío material. Agarraron sus manos y las ataron a su espalda, mientras, sus pies estaban sobre el suelo de madera, separados el uno del otro, encadenados a las patas del objeto.   
  
Jimin respiraba erráticamente, hizo un esfuerzo para alzar su rostro y fijar su mirada con la de la persona que lo había estado observando desde el primer momento. Yoongi detestaba verlo así, ver como lo maltrataban cuando Jimin se merecía todo lo mejor. Merecía haber podido tener su primera vez con alguien que él eligiera, alguien que le hiciera sentir todo el amor del mundo.   
  
Por otro lado no podía evitar estar excitado y un poco celoso. Él deseaba a Jimin tanto como cualquiera lo haría al ver el magnífico cuerpo que el rubio poseía. Pensó en su novio y no se sintió mal, porque ambos sabían los deseos que tenían por poseer a Jimin, no podían evitarlo, el chico era hermoso en todos los sentidos.   
  
Su mirada se perdió en los oscurecidos ojos de Jimin. Imaginó como sería tocarlo, como sería poder probar esos gruesos y blanditos labios que tenía. Imaginó como sería si no estuvieran en esa situación, si solo estuvieran en esa sala Jimin, Hoseok y él. Suspiró triste y sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo. Removió sus piernas incómodo, pues su pene estaba erecto desde hace rato y no podía ayudarse a si mismo. Además escuchar los dulces gemidos que salían del más pequeño, no lo ayudaba.  
  
Vio como una fila de guardias se formaba tras él, mientras Jimin le regalaba una ligera sonrisa antes de pronunciar un quejido por las embestidas que daban comienzo a una nueva ronda. 

* * *

  
  
Hobi seguía allí sentado, daba gracias a que los pantalones que llevaban allí eran sueltos y no tan ajustados, porque de otra forma se sentiría más incómodo aún de lo que estaba.   
  
Ya llevaba un rato en el que se sentía caliente, solo que ahora su temperatura aumentó. Al cambiar de posición a Jimin, tenía una vista completa de los dos. Podía ver como la entrada de Jimin era abusada por los guardias, como éste arqueaba su espalda, como sus músculos se contraían y sus glúteos se movían al son de las embestidas. Apresó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, no podía evitar pensar que era él quien le hacía gritar de placer. Yoongi parecía tan perdido como que él, pudo ver su miembro erecto a través de la fina tela inferior. El peliazul podía ser el pasivo en su relación, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera poco dotado. Y eso a Hoseok le encantaba. 

* * *

  
  
Desde ese ángulo las penetraciones se llegaban más profundas, maltratando su próstata continuamente. Sintió como aumentaba la velocidad hasta que esta vez sí que la cálida esencia lo llenó. A pesar de que es lo que había querido, no se sentía como esperaba sentirse, se sentía asqueado en vez de completo.   
  
El espeso líquido comenzaba a caer entre sus piernas. El siguiente en posicionarse, limpió con su dedo los restos derramados y los metió de nuevo en su interior, posteriormente intercambiando su dedo por su miembro. A cada estocada que daba los sonidos eran más obscenos, provocados por la humedad que había en su cavidad. Rodeó el cuello de Jimin atrayéndolo hacia él, haciendo que pegase su espalda contra su pecho. Lo cogió de la cintura apegándolo más mientras elevaba el ritmo, provocando que los gemidos se volvieran más agudos.  
  
Comenzó a morder y lamer el cuello blanquecino del joven, mientras soltaba sonidos de placer en su oído. Jimin mordía sus labios reteniendo los sonidos que se morían por salir de él. De nuevo sintió como se corrían dentro, pero esta vez sintió llegar a su propio orgasmo.   
  
Fueron pasando uno tras otro, Jimin estaba desconcertado, abrumado por la sobreexcitación, se sentía débil, sin fuerzas para nada. Se habían llevado toda la vitalidad que poseía. En un momento dado una mano se posó en su pene liberándolo del anillo. Se corrió como nunca antes, manchando el suelo, sus piernas, el potro y todo lo que hubiese por ahí cerca.   
  
Su pecho se elevaba agitado, intentando recuperar el oxígeno que le faltaba cuando el último de ellos acabó con él. La sensación de vacío cuando este salió no duró mucho, un objeto frío se metió de golpe. Se hacía más ancho según entraba, hasta que estuvo dentro. Le habían puesto un plug para que mantuviera las múltiples corridas dentro de él.   
Levantaron él inconsciente cuerpo de Jimin, que se había rendido al sueño finalmente. Lo tumbaron en la cama que había allí en medio de la habitación. Aunque había cuerdas a los lados para apresarlo, no lo hicieron, pues estaba sin sentido y no haría nada para oponerse.   
  
Yoongi solo seguía con preocupación a Jimin con la mirada, vio su cuerpo inmóvil sobre las sábanas, pero un alivio lo invadió cuando percibió que su pecho se movía indicando que aún respiraba.   
  
\- Min Yoongi- se escuchó la voz de nuevo-, ¿sigue confiando en Park Jimin?   
  
Le desataron la mordaza de la boca. Movió un poco la mandíbula y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.   
  
\- Sí- su voz sonó débil por la sequedad.   
  
\- ¿Seguiría confiando su vida a Park Jimin, tras ver lo débil que es? Ni siquiera es capaz de defenderse a si mismo, como para defender a otros.   
  
\- Sí- le estaba cabreando la situación, _como si fuera culpa de Jimin que 20 tíos lo violen.  
_  
\- ¿Seguiría siendo capaz de amar a alguien como Park Jimin, alguien que deja que cualquiera lo use a su antojo?   
\- Sí- gruñó entredientes.   
  
\- Si se le diese la orden de que follara a Park Jimin bajo la atenta mirada de todos estos hombres, aún estando inconsciente, ¿lo haría?   
  
Hoseok abrió los ojos mirando al hombre que se mantenía en pie al lado del micrófono que había en su mesa.  
Confiaba en que Yoongi hiciera lo correcto.   
  
\- Sí- dijo devastado, no quería volver a cometer el error de antes. Prefería mil veces haberlo hecho él que esos hombres.   
  
A Hoseok se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no Yoongi, no lo hagas, estarías violándolo igual que ellos.   
Pensó, vio lágrimas en los bonitos ojos de su pareja y supo que no era algo sobre lo que él tuviera elección, entendió que lo hacia por alguna razón, asique no le dio más vueltas y sonrió. Sabía que no le podía ver, pero era una sonrisa de plena confianza.  
  
\- ¿Y tú? - el señor a su espalda le dirigió la palabra, alejándose de su escritorio-. ¿Serías capaz de amar o simplemente tener relaciones con un juguete roto como Jimin, una asquerosa persona que disfruta de ser utilizado por otros? Apuesto a que no imaginabas que él fuera así, engañando a todos, ocultando la verdad sobre él. ¿Cómo confías en alguien así?   
  
\- Lo han violado, lo han forzado a hacer algo que claramente no quería. Si en algún punto lo ha disfrutado, no es culpa suya. Los impulsos y reacciones del cuerpo humano muchas veces no se pueden controlar. Incluso si sobrepasan los límites de nuestros propios valores, es irremediable. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar que él obtenga placer por una mala acción cuando yo propiamente me he puesto cachondo viendo como sufría?- bajó su mirada avergonzado, era la pura verdad, pero eso no hacía que fuera algo bueno.   
  
El hombre sonrió de lado, soltando una pequeña risa.   
  
\- Entonces concuerdas en que la lujuria puede predominar sobre la ética de una persona- Hoseok se quedó pensativo, miró al frente viendo como habían terminado de soltar a Yoongi y ahora éste se desvestía cerca de la cama del rubio, posicionándose sobre él.   
  
\- Supongo que sí- se encogió de hombros-, pero eso no evita que cuando todo pase, te invada un profundo remordimiento.   
  
\- Sabes, hubieras sido un buen dominante si te hubieras unido a nosotros antes de esto- suspiró-. Una pena que se desperdicie a alguien como tú.   
  
Hobi frunció él ceño, sin apartar la mirada del frente. Prefirió no preguntar a que se refería con eso, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar en ese momento. 

  
_**Corten** _


	15. LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS 3/3

Estando así de cerca pudo contemplar lo demacrado que estaba Jimin. _Mi Jimin._ Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero no podía dejarlas caer, no era el momento. Ahora debía centrarse en hacer eso cuanto antes y que todo acabase de una vez. _Eso espero._  
  
Se encontraba tendido sobre el cuerpo delicado del rubio, se apoyó en él aún sin dejar caer todo su peso encima. Llevó una mano hasta el rostro contrario, tenía las mejillas rojas por los golpes, manchadas con lágrimas secas, sudor y fluidos varios; pero aún así seguía tan bello como siempre. Le acarició suavemente los pómulos, quitando las húmedas lágrimas que había estancadas entre sus pestañas. Subió hasta su pelo, pasando los dedos por sus hebras y retirando los mechones de su frente. Sonrió inconscientemente, sorprendido cuando Jimin se movió. Su pecho se llenó de esperanza de que el chico despertara.  
  
Descendió sus caricias por su mandíbula, su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho... Pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre los pezones, éstos respondiendo al toque, endureciéndose. Acercó su rostro, su mirada aún sobre la cara de Jimin, pasó la lengua por uno de ellos mientras estimulaba el otro. Por la cercanía, logró escuchar un leve suspiro salir de él, asique succionó y chupó esperando más reacciones. Alzó la cabeza ahora dirigiéndose al otro, podía notar los latidos de su corazón, marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos con cada pálpito.   
  
Besó todo su abdomen, acariciando sus costados con sus amplias palmas. Delineando suavemente su cintura, su cadera, sus fuertes muslos; fijó su mirada en el miembro de Jimin, encontrándolo medio erecto. Su sonrisa se extendió más aún, mientras lo cogía y repartía pequeños besos por toda su longitud. Se sentiría intimidado por su tamaño, pero estaba acostumbrado a Hoseok, aún así admitía que podía medir casi lo mismo que el suyo. _Que seamos bajitos no significa que la tengamos pequeña._  
  
Echó una mirada al rostro del chico viendo como abría sus ojitos justo para contemplar como el peliazul lo engullía entero. Se regocijó al escuchar un gemido sonoro escapar de entre sus labios y evitó sonreír. Comenzó a mover su cabeza intentando que entrase lo máximo posible, ahuecando sus mejillas y pasando la lengua a su alrededor, recorriendo los caminos de sus venas palpitantes. Lo sacaba dejando solo la punta y haciendo succión sobre ella a la vez que masajeaba el glande con sus finos y largos dedos.   
  
Jimin estaba más que despierto, no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí ni porqué Yoongi le estaba chupando la polla pero _I'm not complaining bro._ Su mente expulsaba serotonina a borbotones al saber que el peliazul estaba ahí con él. Disfrutaba tanto de sus acciones y sus toques que no quería que se detuviera nunca. Llevó su mano hasta la nuca del contrario, dio caricias admirando su ligero y fino cabello para agarrarlo entre sus dedos, demandante. Su cordura andaba por las nubes y su cuerpo era un desastre de gemidos suaves que contrastaban totalmente con la fuerza con la que sujetaba la cabeza de Yoongi.   
  
Controlaba el ritmo de éste y lo llevaba más profundo notando como entraba con facilidad en su garganta. Un cosquilleo agradable se instó en su vientre, avisando de que estaba a punto de culminar.   
  
\- Ah... A- Yoongsjf... Voy a- abrió los ojos como pudo y miró al chico sobre él, el que lo tenía muriendo por cualquier contacto suyo. En ese instante conectaron miradas, y solo con ese gesto, se liberó en su boca.   
Yoongi había estado observándolo todo el tiempo, no podía despegarse de la belleza tan pura que tenía cuando respondía al placer recibido. Le calentaba de sobremanera saber que estaba así por él. Lamió su miembro limpiando todo rastro que quedara.   
  
Jimin se irguió dispuesto a sentarse, aunque falló al instante, aún tenía el buttplug que le estaba incomodando bastante. Se recostó sobre sus antebrazos viendo como Yoongi se levantaba la cabeza, quedando apoyado con ambas manos en su cadera. Cuando se miraron, Jimin sonrió, su pulgar pasó por la comisura del labio contrario, retirando el exceso.   
  
Sentía que su mente ya no controlaba su cuerpo, solo se dejaría llevar y esta vez por voluntad propia. Sin cortar su conexión de miradas, apartó su mano, pasando la lengua por la yema de su dedo, saboreando su propia esencia y regalándole a su vez una corriente de excitación que recorrió la columna del peliazul. Éste sin pensarlo dos veces se impulsó de la pelvis contraria acortando la distancia entre ellos y juntando sus labios. Jimin estaba sorprendido pero correspondió al momento con gusto. Para Jimin los besos significaban mucho, era algo muy íntimo, con un beso tu alma se destapa completamente dejando fluir los sentimientos. No era su primer beso, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Pasó las manos por su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos mientras Yoongi le agarraba de la nuca profundizando el beso. Notaba como cierto chico empezaba a empalmarse de nuevo debajo suyo. Inició un movimiento circular con su cadera creando fricción entre el pene contrario y sus mejillas traseras, tragando los gruñidos que Jimin hacía en el beso. Lo agarró de la cadera controlando sus movimientos.   
  
Separaron sus labios en un chasquido, algunos hilos de saliva uniéndolos, estaban rojos por las múltiples mordidas desesperadas. Yoongi se arrimó a su oído, las manos que tenía entrelazadas en su nuca se separaron, una de ellas viajando por su cabellera tirando ligeramente.   
  
\- Quiero que veas las estrellas más brillantes y más bonitas- escalofríos pasaron por sus vértebras a cada palabra que le susurraba-. Ese es mi propósito contigo, _sweetie_ \- mordió su lóbulo haciéndolo jadear, marcando un camino de besos por el cuello.   
  
No se veía capaz de responder, no distinguió en qué momento Yoongi había deslizado su mano hasta agarrar el objeto dentro de él y tirar hacia fuera. Lo echó fuera de la cama, sonriendo al lindo chico y besándolo castamente antes de hacerse un hueco entre sus piernas, tumbándose, quedando frente a su rojiza y maltratada entrada, por la que habían comenzado a salir el semen que había dentro.   
  
Sabía que a estas alturas Jimin no necesitaba preparación pero quería que se sintiese limpio y lleno con su esencia. Solo la suya. Pasó dos dedos por encima rozando la zona, humedeciéndola. Acercó su cara, agarrando por ambos lados las nalgas de Jimin, separándolas un poco. Dio una primera lamida, como si fuese un gatito. Jimin se estremeció apresando las sábanas en sus puños. Yoongi mientras, le daba caricias sobre los muslos para que se relajara. Pasaba la lengua por toda la zona y la insertaba dentro para hacer "una limpieza más profunda". El rubio sentía el placer, arqueando su espalda sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Cuando notó que no quedaba nada se retiró, besando sus cachetes, dejando alguna que otra mordida no pudiendo resistirse, _es que son tan soft y tan apetecibles..._  
  
\- Sweetie- lo llamó, le tendió la mano, alzándole en cuanto éste la cogió, quedaron frente a frente sonriendo-. Quiero que tú tengas el control.  
  
Jimin lo miró confuso. En un rápido movimiento cambiaron de posiciones, Yoongi se recostaba en el respaldo de la cama mientras que Jimin estaba sobre su regazo.   
  
\- Quiero que vayas a tu ritmo y lo disfrutes como tú quieras. Yo estoy aquí para servirte- le sonrió juguetón.   
  
Jimin asintió sonriente, su corazón se sentía cálido. Se sentía valorado, querido y, por mucho placer que le hubiera causado el sexo duro, en ese momento, eso le hacía feliz, era un placer inigualable.   
  
Se apegó más al chico, alzando sus caderas en el proceso mientras alineaba el pene de éste en su agujero. Comenzó a descender despacio, notando como sus paredes se dilataban, amoldándose a él. Después de todo, ya no sentía dolor. Llegó al final quedando sentado, estático, con los ojos cerrados, abrazando ese sentimiento de estar lleno y por primera vez, completo. Ambos soltaron un jadeo profundo. Yoongi posaba sus palmas en la cadera contraria, solo para darle la seguridad que necesitaba. Se había dado cuenta de que Jimin no era sumiso, sus acciones lo delataban, era un _power bottom_ en toda regla. Él sin embargo era sumiso por naturaleza, estuviera arriba o abajo. Sólo algunos días se encontraba con que prefería ser él quien tomase las riendas del asunto.   
  
Lo único que había hecho era darle la seguridad suficiente a Jimin como para que se soltase y fuese él mismo. Cuando chocaron miradas, pudo confirmar sus deducciones al ver la determinación y la fiereza en sus oscuros orbes. Jimin pasó sus brazos por los hombros del chico, acariciando su espalda y abrazándose a él cuando subió sus caderas para seguidamente bajarlas, repitiendo la acción a medida que aumentaba su ritmo. Su boca fue a parar a las clavículas del más mayor, mordiendo la piel a su paso, haciendo succiones, marcando lo que era suyo.   
  
Estaban inmersos el uno en el otro, habiendo olvidado por completo todos aquellos pares de ojos que los observaban. Para ellos solo existía el choque de sus pieles sudorosas, gemidos y jadeos susurrados al oído, cabellos pegados a sus frentes, caricias, toques y rasguños recorriendo sus pieles... Simplemente dos personas uniéndose en cuerpo y alma.   
  
Completamente ajenos también de que cierto chico pelirrojo se unía a ellos en la distancia. El señor, tras la conversación que tuvo con Hoseok, totalmente satisfecho, decidió soltarlo. Permitió que se autocomplaciese viendo a los chicos allí en su despacho. En cualquier otra circunstancia a Hoseok se le hubiera hecho embarazosa esa situación, pero dados sus altos niveles de excitación, lo mandó todo a la mierda.  
  
Bajó sus pantalones aliviado de no tener nada que lo retuviera. Jadeó ante el toque sobre su miembro rojizo y palpitante, lo rodeó con su mano firmemente deslizándola arriba y abajo, sintiendo el placer extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Fijó su mirada en los chicos al otro lado del cristal, sincronizando los movimientos de su diestra con los de Jimin.   
  
Deseaba muchísimo estar allí con ellos, poder tener el gusto de tocarlos y escuchar de cerca sus respiraciones agitadas. Vio como Jimin agarraba las manos de Yoongi, pasándolas de sus caderas a sus glúteos, estos siendo amasados por las grandes y delicadas manos del peliazul. Hobi sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, la mano que mantenía sobre su muslo ahora lo apretaba clavando las cortas uñas en él.   
  
Jimin se echó hacia atrás llevando consigo a Yoongi, agarrándolo de la nuca. Recostó su espalda en el colchón rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Yoongi embistió contra él a más velocidad sabiendo que pronto llegarían al orgasmo. Los brazos de Jimin volvieron a su nuca acercándolo para unir sus labios en un beso salvaje, tironeando de su pelo y retorciéndose por lo pleno y vivo que se sentía. La mano de Yoongi fue a parar en el pene del rubio masturbándolo al mismo tempo de sus penetraciones.   
  
Hoseok abrió la boca soltando un profundo gemido cuando Jimin arqueó su espalda mientras se corría en la mano de su novio, él corriéndose en la suya propia, acabando de ver con la agitada respiración como Yoongi llenaba a Jimin y caía rendido sobre él. Sonrió sabiendo que la parte que a su novio más le gustaba del sexo eran los mimos de después.   
  
Jimin acariciaba el pelo celeste sobre él, sonriendo pleno y satisfecho. Sin duda ese chico lo había hecho ver las estrellas, sentir el caliente semen de Yoongi en su interior lo había colmado más que el de 20 asquerosos guardias mirones. Aunque ahora que se fijaba, no había nadie allí con ellos.   
  
Lo abrazó fuertemente riendo cuando Yoongi soltó un quejido perezoso. Con esfuerzo salió de Jimin y se tiró a su lado a dormir, abrazando al otro por su cintura mientras dejaba que le diera besitos por toda la cara.   
  
\- Señor- Hoseok se giró después de haberse lavado con la toalla que le dejó el hombre-. ¿Podría dejarlos ahí descansar? Si es necesario yo volveré a mi tarea de antes, pero no los separe, por favor.   
  
El hombre pareció pensárselo pero no veía el problema en negarse a su petición, había sido formal y educado asique se lo concedería. Asintió viendo sonreír de medio lado al chico. Dio dos toques a su puerta, en un momento Choi ya estaba dentro.   
  
\- Choi, llévalo de vuelta a su sala y di a Hongjoong que venga, tengo tareas para él. 

  
_**Corten** _


	16. ESTE DÍA 1/2

El enfermero abrió la puerta, ganándose la inmediata mirada del pelinegro sobre él. Vio su amago de decir algo asique rápidamente le echó una mirada fulminante para que callase, señalando disimuladamente su reloj. El chico pareció entenderlo y se mantuvo quieto.   
  
Jungkook no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, iban por un pasillo poco iluminado, la humedad recargando el ambiente. Como estudiante de fotografía, había aprendido a ver la belleza en la ruina y, hubo un tiempo en el que le apasionaba la arquitectura. Se documentó sobre las variedades de estructuras y estilos arquitectónicos, quería pensar que esos conocimientos le servirían en estos momentos para averiguar en qué clase de edificio se encontraban, y de esa manera, poder encontrar una posibilidad de escape.   
  
Si, también era adicionado a las películas de Misión Imposible. Pero en una cosa tenía razón, lo imposible no es imposible, solo lo parece porque no lo intentas lo suficiente.   
  
Llegaron a un nuevo corredor tras subir unas escaleras, este ya estaba más iluminado, estarían en una planta más alta, la luz parecía natural, aún así el suelo aquí no estaba húmedo, estaba encharcado.  
  
Había varias puertas a lo largo del camino, se veía a algunos chicos salir por ellas, uniéndose en una fila por delante suyo. Pasó por enfrente de una puerta medio abierta logrando ver una cabellera grisácea. _Taehyung._  
  
Por mucho que se alegrase de verlo, sabía que no podía gritarle. Unos pasos más y se detuvo quedando tras el guardia que escoltaba al chico de delante. De reojo vio como agarraban a Taehyung del brazo y tiraban de él sacándole de la habitación y posicionándole en la fila.   
  
Ahora lo único que los separaba era el cuerpo del guardia entre ellos. Bajó la mirada observando los charcos de agua bajo sus pies, llevó su vista un poco más hacia atrás logrando ver el reflejo de su amigo. Conectaron miradas. Los ojos de Taehyung se abrieron de golpe al reconocer al pelinegro. No dijo nada al ver confundido como éste negaba frenéticamente con su cabeza, hablaría con él urgentemente pero no ahora.   
  
Entraron en un amplio comedor, viendo como todos iban hacia una mesa y recogían su bandeja, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, se miraban de reojo mientras empezaban a comer.   
  
De repente Tae sintió un dolor agudo en su espinilla, levantó la cabeza para ver a Hoseok sentado frente a ellos. Había estado tan centrado en que Jungkook le diese su atención, que no se percató de que el resto de chicos que había allí, le eran conocidos.   
  
Tae le devolvió la sonrisa disponiéndose a hablar con él, si Jungkook no le daba explicaciones quizás el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a ello. Sintió un agarre fuerte en su muñeca. Miró al dueño del brazo, viéndolo negar de nuevo. Frunció el ceño, estaba enfadado, quería saber que estaba pasando allí y quiso gritárselo a la cara.   
  
\- ¡PARA! NO HABLES- escuchó entonces-. Si hablas te castigarán, no lo hagas, por favor.   
  
Taehyung quedó estupefacto, mirando fijamente a Jungkook que se mantenía aún con el agarre en su muñeca y la cabeza gacha. Sabía por como golpeaba la lengua por dentro de su mejilla y apretaba la mandíbula, que estaba cabreado. La cuestión es que en ningún momento abrió la boca para gritarle y aún así él le escuchó.   
  
Sin saber bien que hacía, puso la mano sobre la de Jungkook y cerró los ojos pensando fuertemente en lo que quería decir.   
  
\- ¿Por qué puedo escucharte? ¿Por qué no podemos hablar? ¿Qué está pasando Jungkook-ah?   
  
El pelinegro puso la misma expresión de sorpresa que él tenía segundos antes. Queriendo entender porqué Taehyung hablaba dentro de su cabeza. Bajó la mirada cuando Tae dio unos golpecitos sobre su mano, indicando que se debía al contacto. Asique respiró y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.   
  
\- ¿Tae? ¿Por qué estás en mi cabeza?   
  
\- No lo sé Kookie, te escuché gritarme.   
  
\- ¿Gritarte?   
  
\- Sí, me gritaste que no hablara, que si no me castigarían.   
  
\- Solo lo pensaba, no sabía que me escucharías, aunque me alegro de que lo hicieras- sonrió con los ojos cerrados.   
  
\- Ya, pero, ¿por qué no podemos hablar normal?   
  
\- Es la hora del silencio, al parecer cuando se va a comer se hace una especie de voto de silencio y quien no lo respeta pues se come un castigo en vez de comida.   
  
\- Entiendo... Bueno, pues gracias por pensarlo con tanta fuerza. Aunque esto sea lo más extraño del mundo por lo menos nos permite comunicarnos.   
  
\- Ya, sigo sin entender como va esto ni porqué funciona cuando nos tocamos asique propongo que lo mantengamos en secreto por lo menos hasta que descubramos algo más.   
  
\- Vale, me parece bi- ¡Auch!   
  
\- ¡Ahhh!   
  
Ambos abrieron los ojos mirando a Hoseok y haciendo mientras, una nota mental de devolverle esa patada. Su compañero miró sus platos preocupados, haciéndoles entender que debían terminar de comer. No hacían falta palabras para deducir que si no comían, serían castigados. Al parecer en ese lugar solo tenías dos opciones, o lo haces o castigo. Menuda dinámica. Se separaron y se apresuraron en ingerir los alimentos que quedaban. 

* * *

  
  
Las puertas de cristal se separaron dejando paso a dos altos hombres bien vestidos. Hicieron su camino hacia el mostrador, hablando con la enfermera de guardia.  
  
\- ¿Han Jisung? Sí, habitación 19, llamen antes porque creo que tiene visita.   
  
Le dieron las gracias y se dirigieron hacia allí. Tocaron a la puerta, entrando en la estancia tras escuchar un suave _adelante._  
  
\- Hola, buenas tardes- saludó Jin con una sonrisa.   
  
\- Hola.   
  
\- Somos Kim Namjoon y Kim Seokjin, investigadores especiales de la policía- dijo Namjoon, ambos enseñando su placa-. Solo veníamos a hacerle unas preguntas a Han Jisung.   
  
\- Encantado, yo soy Lee Minho, nov-amigo de Jisung- dijo rápido-. Se acaba de quedar dormido y no creo que sea conveniente despertarlo, el doctor dijo que debía descansar.   
  
\- Entiendo... - Jin miró a Namjoon.   
  
\- ¿Podríamos hablar contigo un momento? Si no te importa.   
  
\- Sí, sin problema.   
  
\- Perfecto, salgamos fuera mejor para no molestarle.   
  
Minho hizo una llamada a la señora Han para que cogiese el relevo y se quedara con Jisung. Ahora se encontraban en la cafetería de la planta baja tomando un café.   
  
\- Por lo que nos han comentado, Jisung sufrió de una caída grave y múltiples lesiones, a parte de estar a punto de morir por sus niveles bajos de insulina. Debo deducir que es diabético ¿no?  
  
\- Sí, diabetes grado 2. Si no se es muy estricto con las dosis, puede darle un ataque al corazón- suspiró-. Dijeron que en teoría debería estar muerto... Pero es un luchador- sonrió-, siempre lo ha sido.   
  
\- Mhh... ¿Vais a la misma clase? - cuestionó Jin cambiando de tema.   
  
\- No, vamos a la misma universidad, pero él es de música y yo voy por danza urbana.   
  
\- ¿Te habló alguna vez de lo de la beca que recibió?   
  
\- No. Me enteré cuando llamé a su madre -suspiró, retirándose el pelo de la frente con frustración-. El día anterior habíamos quedado y yo llegue tarde porque me dormí. No llegó nunca o por lo menos cuando yo llegué ya de había marchado. Tras no responderme las llamadas supuse que se había enfadado conmigo por hacerle esperar una hora allí solo. Me pareció raro al día siguiente cuando no fue a clase, Jisung puede enfadarse mucho, pero no deja que eso afecte a sus responsabilidades. Entonces llamé a su madre y me lo contó. Me extrañó el hecho de que él mismo no me lo hubiera dicho, asique estuve cabreado con él, y- y... Ahora me arrepiento tanto... - las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro-. Si la rabia no me hubiere tapado el razonamiento, hubiera visto que Jisung no actuaría de esa forma. Podría- podría haber hecho algo al respecto.   
  
Jin le tendió una servilleta acariciando su brazo para tranquilizarle.   
  
\- No puedes estarte culpando por acciones del pasado. Además, no creo que te eche en cara nada, lo hecho hecho está, lo único que debes hacer ahora, es estar a su lado y cuidar de él, ¿vale?   
  
Minho asintió regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Su móvil vibró sobre la mesa.   
  
\- Jisung está despierto.   
  
\- Pues terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

* * *

  
  
La puerta se cerró a su espalda, después de la ducha tras la cena, estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Le dolían las piernas, eso de andar con cadenas por ahí varios días, le estaba pasando factura. Además de que su humor no estaba por las nubes; ver que Taehyung y Jungkook ahora también estaban ahí solo lo ponía más triste.   
  
Este sitio no era la mejor optativa para quedadas amistosas. Según lo que descubrió estando en el despacho del "jefe jefazo", lo que habían sufrido hasta ahora no era nada comparado con lo que les esperaba después.   
  
\- ¿Hobi Hyung?- oyó una voz adormilada a su espalda. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había un pequeño cuerpo bajo las sábanas de la cama contigua.   
  
\- ¿Jimin-shi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Yoongi?   
  
\- Nos separaron de habitaciones, vi como lo llevaban a la que estábamos antes y a mi me trajeron aquí. Está bien, no te preocupes- dijo bostezando, viendo la cara de consternado que tenía.   
  
\- ¿Y tú c-como estás?   
  
No recibió respuesta, solo observó como el rubio se deshacía de entre las sábanas y se sentaba a su lado. En un momento se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar.   
  
Hobi sabía que lo mejor era dejar que lo soltaste todo y que su única función ahí era reconfortarle y hacer que se sintiera cómodo.   
  
Al cabo de un buen rato, Jimin había dejado de sollozar, ahora respiraba más calmado a excepción de los hipidos que se escapaban de vez en cuando. Se hallaban tumbados, la cabeza de Jimin recostada en el pecho contrario y éste acariciando su cabello con cariño.   
  
\- Entonces lo viste todo... - susurró.   
  
\- Supongo que no tenía elección.   
  
\- ¿Y si la hubieses tenido?   
  
\- ¿Mhm?- profesó confundido.   
  
Jimin se giró, levantando la cabeza hacia él, dejándola apoyada en el mismo punto pero esta vez sobre su barbilla.   
  
\- Si te hubieran dado la opción de no verlo, ¿te hubieras quedado?   
  
\- Si- dijo sin mucho reparo-. Prefiero saber que quedarme en la ignorancia, por muy malo que sea- Jimin sonrió entendiendo su punto-. ¿Tú que harías en mi lugar?   
  
\- Lo mismo. Sufriría por veros sufrir, pero prefiero sentir dolor por vosotros que dejar vuestros lamentos de lado y hacer con que no los escucho.   
  
Hobi sonrió acariciando su mejilla con parsimonia. Jimin cerró los ojos ante el contacto, respirando con tranquilidad.   
  
\- Aunque bueno, no veía que sufrieras mucho con Yoongi- Jimin abrió los ojos como platos, golpeando al otro en el brazo al notar la picardía en su sonrisa.   
  
\- Creía que estarías enfadado por haber tenido un encuentro sexual con tu novio- dijo avergonzado.   
  
\- Mmm... - pretendió estar pensando- ciertamente estaba celoso.   
  
\- ¿Celoso? ¿De mi?   
  
\- Mh, celoso de que a vosotros os diesen la oportunidad de estar juntos y a mi no.   
  
\- ¿Q-querías estar ahí con nosotros?   
  
\- ¿Y quien no? Si sois las personas más encantadoras y sexys de este mundo ¡Au! - Jimin volvió a golpearle, intentando esconder una sonrisa-. No puedes negármelo, pequeño mochi- le abrazó fuerte apresando los brazos del chico antes de que pudiera recibir un nuevo golpe-. Bueno, Yoongi es menos agresivo.   
  
Comenzaron a reír.   
  
\- Hobi Hyung, tienes un corazón demasiado grande- dijo dejando besitos por su cara.   
  
\- Pero no tan grande como tu cu-¡Auch!   
  
\- ¡Jung Hoseok, no seas descarado!   
  
Hoseok se inclinó más hacia delante haciendo al otro retroceder, quedaron ambos sentados, aunque Jimin sobre él. Se acercó a su oído susurrando.   
  
\- Pero. No. Tan. Grande. Como. Tu. Culo- acabó dándole un pequeño apretón a sus nalgas.   
  
Sonriendo cuando al apartarse vio como el rostro de Jimin estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Bajó la vista a sus labios, observando como éste aprestaba el inferior entre sus dientes. Sin resistirse más, se acercó liberando su belfo para esta vez apresarlo entre los suyos. Sonrió cuando el más pequeño correspondió a sus acciones, notando de igual manera como éste también sonreía durante el transcurso del beso.   
  
Jimin subió sus manos por el pecho del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su nuca, acariciando la zona con su pulgar. Y por mucho que Hobi quisiese ir más allá, sabía que no era lo mejor para Jimin, por lo menos no en ese momento. Debía descansar, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. Tenía que recuperarse de lo sucedido.   
  
Se separaron mirándose fijamente y regalándose una amplia sonrisa. Jimin se inclinó a darle pequeños besos sin poder evitarlo, los labios de Hobi eran tan adictivos como los del peliceleste. Hoseok rio por la ternura del chico y unió sus labios por un tiempo más prolongado.   
  
\- Venga, vamos a dormir.   
  
Jimin asintió contento. Se levantó para irse a su cama.   
  
\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - lo detuvo el agarre en su brazo por parte de Hoseok.   
  
\- A mi cama.   
  
\- No, no, tu duermes conmigo.   
  
\- Ah, no sé, no te he visto preguntarme si quería dormir ahí contigo- dijo luchando por mantener la seriedad y no echarse a reír por la expresión confundida del otro.   
  
Hobi sonrió.   
  
\- Es verdad, lo siento, que descarado soy ¿Te gustaría dormir aquí, en mi cama, conmigo, mochi?   
  
\- Mmm... No sé yo, no me transmites mucha confianza y-  
  
\- ¡Anda ya!   
  
Tiró del agarre atrayéndolo a él, apresando así a un Jimin que no dejaba de reír entre sus brazos.   
Finalmente consiguieron quedar dormidos mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro. Durmiendo por fin un poco mejor que las noches anteriores. 

_**Corten** _


	17. ESTE DÍA 2/2

_**Flashback** _

  
\- Sí, me asaltaron cuando iba de camino al punto de encuentro donde había quedado con Minho Hyung.   
  
\- ¿Viste algo con lo que se les pueda identificar? A lo mejor, alguna matrícula o algún rostro que puedas describir.   
  
\- No en ese momento, pero esa mañana en el descanso, vi al director hablando seriamente con un chico de pelo azul, no sé cómo se llama, pero creo que va a tu clase Hyung.   
  
El mencionado se acercó a la camilla, abandonando la pared en la que se había mantenido apoyado.   
  
\- ¿Con el pelo azul?... ¿Jinyoung? ¿Bae Jinyoung?   
  
\- Sí, sí, creo que era él.   
  
\- ¿Vale y que tiene que ver ese chico? - preguntó Jin, pensando a cuento de qué venía eso ahora.   
  
\- Bueno, pues que cuando me estaban llevando hacia la camioneta, creo que pude verle en la esquina, al final de la calle.   
  
\- ¿Intentó ayudarte?   
  
\- No, solo se quedó allí, parecía enfadado. Intenté gritarle pero ya se había ido.   
  
\- Vale, pues hablaremos con él. Bae Jinyoung, ¿no?   
  
\- Sí.   
  
\- Posiblemente lo encuentren en la biblioteca, hace semanas que solo pasa el tiempo allí.   
  
\- Vale, muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda chicos.   
  
\- Espero que te recuperes rápido Jisung- sonrió Jin-. Y tú Minho, cuida bien de tu novio.   
  
Minho se sorprendió por lo dicho, ruborizándose pero sonrió al ver que la sonrisa de Jin era una amable, y no una de desagrado, como solía acostumbrar.   
  
\- Lo haré.   
  
Salieron del hospital con un nuevo destino. 

  
_**Fin del flashback** _

  
\- ¿Entonces necesitan mi ayuda?   
  
\- Sí.   
  
\- Solo porque un tal Han Jisung, que ahora está en el hospital, me vio hablando con mi padrastro.   
  
\- ¿El director es tu padrastro?   
  
\- Sí- suspiró cansado-, no es que me alegre, pero si, lo es.   
  
\- Ya veo que vuestra relación no es muy buena, ¿no? - dijo Namjoon.   
  
Andaban susurrando a pesar de no haber nadie en el lugar, seguía siendo una biblioteca y la señora bibliotecaria no parecía muy amigable.   
  
\- No creo que sea asunto suyo, con todos mis respetos.   
  
\- Mm... Yo creo que es un dato relevante para el caso, ¿no crees Joon?   
  
\- Sí, coincido, Jin- vieron a Jinyoung suspirar exasperado.   
  
\- No me gusta como trata a mi madre, creo que ella solo está con él por miedo. Básicamente tenemos que vivir bajo sus reglas o si no... - hizo una pausa.   
  
\- ¿O si no...?   
  
\- Repito, eso no es asunto suyo. Lo que pasó ese día fue que me harté y quise hablar con él sin que estuviera mi madre presente, asique entré en su despacho sin llamar. Lo vi intentando tapar con maquillaje un tatuaje que tenía en el dorso de la mano. Le pregunté que desde cuando lo tenía, pues nunca se lo había visto, y él solo cambió de tema enfadándose conmigo por entrar sin llamar. Me echó de su despacho y me amenazó con decírselo a mi madre y castigarme cuando llegase a casa.   
  
\- ¿Y porqué no avisaste a la policía si viste lo que le pasó a Han Jisung en la calle? Dijo que parecías enfadado y te fuiste sin ayudarle.   
  
\- Sí, lo estaba. Vi el mismo símbolo del tatuaje de mi padrastro en el borde de la camioneta, y si esa gente estaba haciendo tal cosa, él tendría que ver con ellos al menos en algo, si no, ¿para qué escondería su tatuaje? - ambos hombres asintieron comprendiendo, dándole pie a que continuase con su relato-. Pensé en ayudarle, pero siendo sinceros, yo era uno y ellos 5. Fui a casa e inculpé a ese hombre, le dije que qué significaba esa marca y bueno, descargué toda mi ira contra él. Me pegó la paliza de mi vida y me amenazó con matarme a mi y a mi madre, si se me ocurría decir alguna cosa sobre lo ocurrido. Asique desde entonces, me he dedicado a venir aquí a buscar información sobre esa marca, tanto en libros como en Internet. Así no podría rastrear mi IP ni ver mi historial de búsquedas.   
  
\- Y, ¿encontraste algo?   
  
\- Nada en específico, solo en un apartado al margen en este libro de mitos, leyendas y sacrilegios- movió la pila de libros, cogiendo el que buscaba y abriéndolo por la página marcada. Señaló un pequeño texto-. Este es el símbolo, al parecer se llama Tuxtex, pertenece a la secta de-  
  
\- La secta de Abraxas- terminó de completar Jin. Su piel estaba pálida.   
  
\- Sí, exacto.   
  
\- ¿La conoces? - dijo Namjoon sorprendido.   
  
\- Desgraciadamente si. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Jinyoung, no te preocupes más por esto. Ve a casa con tu madre que ya es tarde, ya nos ocupamos nosotros del resto.   
  
\- Me alegro de haber servido de ayuda. Adiós.   
  
Dejaron al chico recogiendo sus cosas y salieron apresurados hacia el coche.  
  
\- Debemos encontrar a esos chicos cuanto antes, este caso se está metiendo por uno de los peores caminos- dijo alterado. No le gustaba ni un pelo el asunto, por lo que sabía del tema, si no llegaban a tiempo, no habría nadie a quien salvar.   
  
\- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?   
  
\- A casa. 

* * *

  
  
Fueron los últimos en ducharse, ahora estaba todo en silencio. Ingresaron a la habitación, en cuanto les quitaron las cadenas y perdieron de vista a los guardias, suspiraron aliviados. Se miraron y rieron al haber hecho lo mismo. Tae corrió hacia los brazos de Jungkook, aplastándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Estaban cansados de lavar platos, pero todo cansancio parecía disolverse en los brazos del otro.   
  
\- Dentro de lo malo, me alegro de que estés conmigo- susurró en su oído.   
  
\- No dejaré que nos separen, te lo prometo.   
  
\- No hagas promesas que puede que no puedas cumplir.  
  
\- Te lo digo porque lo siento así Tae, tengo el impulso de querer matar a todo el que tenga malas intenciones contra ti, te lo digo en serio. Es como si no pudiera controlarlo.   
  
\- Te entiendo- dijo recordando la sensación-. Me pasó cuando llegamos aquí, cuando no sabía dónde te llevaban, yo solo quería tenerte cerca.   
  
\- Aww... ¿Mi TaeTae tenía miedo sin mi? - dijo burlón, queriendo picarle. Esquivó un golpe directo a su pecho mientras reía.   
  
\- ¡Ey! Te mereces este golpe no huyas- comenzó una intensa pero no muy larga persecución. Jungkook, despistado cuando su rodilla chocó contra la cama, permitió que un Taehyung vengativo se abalanzase sobre el, cayendo juntos sobre el colchón y dándole finalmente el merecido golpe. No paraban de reír, por un momento olvidaron donde estaban y se sintieron en casa. En cierto modo era así, ambos eran el hogar del otro.   
  
\- Ves, siempre preocupándote por mi... por eso eres mi mejor amigo, el mejor de todos los mejores amigos que puedan existir- dijo Kookie pellizcando su mejilla. No quería haberlo notado, pero lo hizo, vio como la sonrisa de Tae desaparecía poco a poco. Y entonces, le dolieron sus propias palabras-. ¿Qué pasa?   
  
\- Nada, creo que estoy muy cansado- se levantó del cuerpo de Jungkook, evitando su mirada.   
  
\- ¿Dormimos juntos? - propuso Jungkook. Sabía que Tae estaba mintiendo, quería redimirse de sus palabras.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedito, Jungkook-shi?- le provocó Taehyung.   
  
\- No, solo quiero dormir contigo- dijo sincero. Tae se quedó paralizado, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas por la repentina seriedad de su tono-. Es decir, por los viejos tiempos... No sabemos qué pasará mañana, habrá que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo- sonrió vergonzoso, pasando sus manos por la nuca sin saber bien que hacer con ellas. Tae sonrió por lo adorable que su compañero podía llegar a ser. Asintió yendo hacia él.   
  
Se tumbaron quedándose mirando por un largo rato. Frente a frente.   
  
\- Buenas noches, Kookie- susurró.   
  
\- Buenas noches, TaeTae- susurró igualmente.   
  
Entonces Tae no aguantó más y deshizo la conexión de sus ojos para girarse y darle la espalda. No quería permitir que sus sentimientos fastidiasen sus posibles últimos días con su mejor amigo. Quería estar bien y esto solo lo complicaría. Si seguía mirándolo, sabía que Jungkook lo vería, lo vería en sus ojos, todo lo que siente por él, todo el amor, todo el cariño que le quiere dar, y no como solamente mejores amigos.   
  
Y entonces, _"No sabemos qué pasará mañana, habrá que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo"_. Esa frase, lo sumió en un debate. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería arriesgarse a estropear su amistad? ¿Debería creer en que todo saldría bien? ¿O simplemente debería quedarse callado?   
  
Bueno, no debía preocuparse tanto, simplemente dejarse llevar, hacer lo que su corazón quería en ese momento. Eso hizo.   
  
Llevó su mano tras su espalda, sin girarse, tocó la de Jungkook y la llevó consigo. _Abrázame_. Y Jungkook le abrazó. Envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos, transmitiendo la calidez de éstos. _Más fuerte_. Y Jungkook le atrajo hacia él, pegando su pecho contra la espalda contraria. Ahora podía sentir el calor abarcar todo su cuerpo. _Acaríciame_. Y Jungkook le acarició. Realizaba suaves movimientos con sus dedos en su cintura, donde su camiseta dejaba su piel al descubierto; con la otra mano, tocaba sus despeinados cabellos grises, los que con el paso del tiempo se estaban aclarando. _Tócame_. Y Jungkook le tocó. Su mano subió por su abdomen, metiéndose por debajo de su camiseta, tocando la piel de su pecho. Sintió como su nariz le acariciaba la nuca, y como aspiraba su aroma. Lo apegó más aún a su cuerpo. Hasta que giró su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Éstos completos por un color dorado que resaltaba en la oscuridad.   
  
\- Bésame.   
  
Y Jungkook le besó. 

  
_**Corten** _


	18. EL ÚLTIMO DÍA 1/2

Estaba decidido, su corazón pertenecía a Jungkook por completo. Lo que había comenzado como un beso dulce pasó a ser un beso necesitado. Jungkook sentía como su cuerpo ardía en una ansiedad de abarcar cada rincón de Taehyung, consumiéndolo. En su cabeza ya no oía los pensamientos contrarios, solo los gritos de una voz interior que no dejaba de repetir   
  
_Mío.  
_  
 _Mío.  
_  
 _Mío._   
  
Y es que era así, lo quería tanto, lo amaba tanto, que creía ahogarse en su propia voluntad. Abrió los ojos. Sus manos cubrían las mejillas del chico frente a él, observando como el color de sus ojos iba a juego con su pelo. Un plateado resplandeciente. Y no le asustó verlo de esa manera, le pareció la cosa más bella, más etérea que haya existido.   
  
\- K- kookie, me... Me duele- salió de su trance con esas palabras-. Me duele mucho, haz que pare.   
  
\- ¿Dónde te duele? ¿El qué te duele Tae? - dijo alterado, más aún cuando las lágrimas se le escaparon-. ¡Dime dónde te duele, Tae!   
  
Vio como éste alzaba ambas manos, posicionándolas sobre su corazón.   
  
\- Me duele aquí Kookie, no puedo soportarlo.   
  
Jungkook llevó sus manos sobre las de Taehyung, notando lo acelerado que latía su corazón. Le pareció bonito que fuese acompasado con el suyo. Cerró los ojos. _Te quiero_. Y notó un fuerte pálpito contra su mano, escuchando un quejido por parte de Tae. _Te quiero muchísimo._ Otro pálpito contra su palma, esta vez el quejido fue más alto. _Juro por mi vida que te amo tanto que lo único que quiero es estar contigo hasta que muera y si hay otra vida después, también estaré en ella junto a ti._ Abrió los párpados, al no sentir nada más. Tae lo miraba aún con los pómulos y las pestañas aguadas. Con una sonrisa, riendo de felicidad.   
  
\- Gracias Kookie. Creo que lo único que mi corazón necesitaba era saber que su amor era correspondido- agarró sus manos y dio un beso en el dorso.   
  
Jungkook no resistió más, acabó por ceder a su voz interior. Volvió a besarlo, bajando sus manos hasta llegar a sus caderas y girar sus cuerpos, quedando el suyo por encima del de Taehyung. Colocó su rodilla como apoyo entre las piernas de Taehyung, no queriendo lastimarlo. Pero a Tae eso no le importaba, él hacia rato que había cedido a sus impulsos. Rodeó la cintura del pelinegro con sus brazos y terminó con el espacio entre sus cuerpos, tirándolo sobre él. Jungkook soltó un sonido de sorpresa ante la acción, seguido de un fuerte suspiro cuando sintió a Tae colar sus manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando su musculosa y amplia espalda.   
  
No podían separar sus labios, solo lo suficiente para respirar. Bueno, más bien, no querían hacerlo. Jungkook presionó su muslo contra la entrepierna contraria, sacando un suave gemido de entre sus labios. Sus cuerpos abrasaban con cada toque pero pedían por más.   
  
\- ¿Tae estas seguro de esto? - Tae asintió repetidas veces.   
  
\- Kookie te necesito, por favor- abrió sus piernas enganchando las caderas de Jungkook-. Te necesito de verdad.   
Sintió el movimiento de las caderas de Jungkook dando falsas embestidas, rozando ambos miembros. Bajó sus besos por la mandíbula para llegar al cuello y comenzar a morderlo, marcarlo, lamerlo, besarlo.   
  
\- Te haré sentir bien- susurró, haciendo a Tae sonreír, mordiendo su labio al aguantar los sonidos vergonzosos que amenazaban con salir-. Quiero que sepas que me perteneces, que eres mío. Sólo mío. Mío.   
  
Y ese susurro fue más grave, haciendo temblar todo su interior de miedo. Ese no era su Kookie. Quiso alejarse, pero no podía controlar su propio cuerpo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.   
  
Desde ahí todo sucedió muy rápido. Se deshicieron de la ropa del otro con desesperación, besándose desordenadamente. La mano del pelinegro se deslizó hacia su boca, mostrándole dos de sus dedos. Lo entendió, separando sus labios y permitiendo que entrasen, disponiéndose a lubricarlos con su saliva. Mientras, sus palmas se encargaban de tocar el torso, el abdomen bien definido, bajando hasta que rozó la punta de su pene. Agarró ambas erecciones, masturbándolas juntas.   
  
Jungkook sacó los dedos dándole un casto beso antes de retirarse de encima. Tae abrió más sus piernas, dándole una mejor visión a Jungkook de su rosada entrada. Tocó con los dedos mojando la zona, recibiendo a cambio agitados jadeos del peligris. Entonces se dispuso a insertar el primer dígito.   
  
Taehyung sentía la incomodidad pero le dio igual, su cuerpo pedía ser llenado cuanto antes, movió sus caderas contra el dedo para crear la ansiada fricción en su interior. Jungkook procedió entonces a entrar de nuevo, esta vez con los dos dedos.   
  
No pasó mucho para que fuesen tres, y para entonces Tae era un completo desastre. Su cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, su cuello y clavículas llenos de marcas rojizas y violáceas, y sus pezones duros e hinchados por las succiones a las que, Jungkook le había dedicado tiempo.   
  
Los gemidos eran cada vez más agudos y sofocantes. Un sonoro quejido se oyó precedido por el sentirse repentinamente vacío, cuando Jungkook retiró sus dedos. Cogió ambas piernas y las posicionó sobre sus hombros, inclinándose hacia adelante y posicionando su miembro en el ahora, dilatado agujero.   
  
Entró de golpe escuchando un grito de parte de Tae, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Lo besó y comenzó con las embestidas. Todo era un cúmulo de sensaciones y nuevas experiencias. Las respiraciones, los sonidos de sus pieles chocando, los gemidos, jadeos, y maldiciones, el chirriar de los muelles oxidados del colchón, el placer abarcando todo su ser. El ambiente que los envolvía era de pura lujuria y deseo.   
  
La velocidad de Jungkook aumentó tras deleitarse con el profundo gemido de Tae, sabiendo había dado en el lugar correcto. Llegaron a su punto álgido, Tae consiguiendo su orgasmo por la sobreestimulación de su próstata, mientras Jungkook terminaba al ver la expresión de placer del chico bajo él, y cómo éste lo apretaba deliciosamente con las paredes de su interior.   
  
Respirando agitados, Kookie bajó sus piernas cuidadosamente, saliendo de su interior y quedando tumbado a su lado. Le sonrió, atrayéndole y quedando abrazados. Rieron como tontos, mientras se daban mimos, ahora más relajados. Sus ojos para entonces habían vuelto a la normalidad.   
  
\- Nunca había sentido algo así de intenso- confesó Jungkook-. Quiero abrazarte tan fuerte que pueda meterte en mi interior y llevarte siempre conmigo-. Tae río de ternura-. TaeTae, lo digo muy en serio... Te quiero tanto que creo que... Es que me parece inhumano sentir esto.   
  
\- Yo también lo siento. Es como que quiero todo de ti, quiero cualquier cosa tuya. Te quiero a ti y no creo que quiera a nadie nunca a este nivel. Ay... Te amo muchísimo, Kookie- suspiró sonriendo, por fin la felicidad llenando su alma.   
  
Se abrazó a su cuerpo, quedando finalmente dormido sobre él. Lo que no se imaginaban era que a cada acción, a cada palabra, que profesase tales sentimientos, su lazo se haría más fuerte, estando un paso más cerca de que sus almas se consumieran por el destino. 

_**Corten** _


	19. EL ÚLTIMO DÍA 2/2

Namjoon estaba preocupado, Jin se mantuvo todo el trayecto hasta casa sin decir palabra. No respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas y varias veces tuvo que advertirle de que bajase la velocidad, pues estaba sobrepasando el límite de los 200 km/h.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su hogar, simplemente observó como salía corriendo y se encerraba en la pequeña biblioteca que poseían. Decidió por ende, no molestarlo e ir a preparar un café. La paciencia era lo único que debía tener ahora, suponía que tendría tiempo más tarde para alteraciones y cambios repentinos de humor.   
  
-¡Lo tengo! - escuchó a lo lejos. Sonrió para sí mismo, Seokjin podía ser la persona más sería, más razonable y más profesional, pero no le quitaba lo contento que le hacia verlo feliz cuando lograba algo. Se giró sujetando ambas tazas, Jin entraba por la puerta, quitándole una cuando pasaba por su lado. Le dio un sorbo mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa de su cocina-. Mmm... Lo necesitaba, gracias Joonie.   
  
\- Nada, amor. Ahora, ¿me vas a explicar a qué tanto misterio?   
  
\- Sí... - suspiró cansado. Dejó el libro que traía sobre la mesa-. Este libro es una reliquia que mi familia ha conservado desde hace tiempo. Lo estuve estudiando desde que lo encontré, tras la muerte de mis padres... - Namjoon, lo miró comprensivo. Sabía que a Jin le afectaba mucho hablar de sus padres, ya que perdieron la vida en condiciones que, a día de hoy, seguían sin tener explicación lógica-. Siempre me preguntaste que porqué especialicé mi carrera en historia y mitología, bueno, pues fue por este libro- lo abrió pasando las páginas hasta llegar a la indicada. Giró el objeto para que su novio lo viese-. Léelo.   
  
Y Namjoon comenzó a leer en voz alta. 

>   
> **"** Hace mucho tiempo atrás, había un grupo de personas que gobernaba sobre el planeta Tierra. Se hacían llamar la secta de Abraxas. Abraxas era su Dios, la figura infernal a la que alababan. Predicaban sus métodos y sus valores, siendo estos tales como la lujuria, los modales y el poder. Su dominio se basaba en la sumisión de todo humano que no se sometiera a las normas impuestas por la religión.   
>   
> Creían en el castigo como método de enseñanza y reeducación para esas almas rebeldes que amenazaban con destronarlos. El deseo y la lujuria era lo que movía a las personas, el poder siendo su propósito de vida mientras los modales solo eran un medio para conseguir lo que quisieras. Sin modales no vas a ningún lado.   
> Los dominantes podrían hacer lo que quisieran con los sumisos, también era legal el intercambio y la compra/venta de personas, cualquier ser humano tenía un precio.   
>   
> Su líder era un chamán, proveniente de una familia de chamanes, cuya magia emanaba del dolor y la muerte. Su nombre era Verberax, el Castigador de Almas. Éste tenía un hermano, Sapidus, fue adoptado por la familia cuando la suya fue masacrada durante la guerra por el poder. La magia chamánica de Sapidus procedía de la naturaleza, usaba la energía que le proporcionaba la madre tierra o los fenómenos naturales para obtener su poder.   
>   
> Sapidus trataba de ayudar a la gente que sufría la ira de Verberax, a sus espaldas claro. Descubrió entonces a un pequeño grupo de rebeldes que era liderado por un joven chamán, él último de su dinastía, oculto por su familia entre una familia corriente, para que en un futuro pudiese cumplir su legado y derrocase a Verberax del mando. Su familia no tuvo otra opción, pues sabía cual sería su trágico destino.   
>   
> Sapidus decidió ayudar a los Rebellium, trazando un plan para poder traer un nuevo mundo, en el que pudiesen vivir en paz y armonía, en el que todos fuesen iguales y el respeto lo único que perdurase en sus mentes, en vez del miedo y el dolor.   
>   
> La noche de la Luna Roja, esa fue la noche en la que el joven chamán, Deliges, con el apoyo de Sapidus, se enfrentaron en un duelo a muerte. Sabían que Verberax era más poderoso que ellos, pero Sapidus obtendría su poder del fenómeno de la luna roja, fusionándolo con el de Deliges, ambos debían estar conectados, juntos.  
>    
> Consiguieron absorber todo el poder e influencia de Verberax, secándolo de su magia y condenándolo a la muerte.   
> Pero como todo, lo que la naturaleza da, la naturaleza quita. Para mantener el orden y el equilibrio natural, el hechizo que ambos chicos usaron tuvo sus consecuencias. El poder que fue quitado, no fue destruido, solo oculto.   
>   
> Durante siglos, los descendientes de la secta de Abraxas, no lograron encontrar el lugar en el que se ocultaba. En cambio, descubrieron una forma de recuperar sus fuerzas poco a poco como hechiceros. Lo que querían conseguir era que la influencia que Verberax tenía sobre los humanos volviese, que estos recordasen el miedo y el sufrimiento que les obligaron a olvidar.   
>   
> Para poder conseguirlo debían pronunciar el hechizo reversorio que fue usado aquella noche. Se realizaría en la noche de una Luna Roja, con un sacrificio hacia su líder Verberax. La tumba de éste debía ser bañada con la sangre de 12 eternos (jóvenes que acaban de pasar a la edad adulta), uno por cada Luna llena, correspondiendo la primera quincena a la mitad de ellos mientras que el resto a la segunda.   
>   
> Para poder hacer el sacrificio es necesario adquirir energía mágica, ésta podrá ser absorbida solamente por un descendiente directo de Verberax. Se puede obtener de la energía desprendida por química y conexión de un acto sexual, cuanto más intenso sea más magia se podrá adquirir. El acto debe realizarse sobre la propia tumba, abriendo así las puertas a la vinculación del alma del líder.   
>   
> Tras eso, el hechizo se comenzará con la extracción de la sangre pura, colmada del dolor y la desesperación de una tortura, alargando su duración por el máximo tiempo posible, hasta que la consciencia se pierda. Entonces, solo entonces, la sangre de los once restantes, será vertida sobre el cuerpo de Verberax **".**

  
Namjoon... Bueno, no sabía si sentirse en pánico o reírse porque todas las reglas de su lógica le decían que eso era un disparate. Pero a la vez, era lo más cercano a una explicación para ese caso, las pruebas indicaban que lo era. Jin se levantó, cogió los informes de la encimera y el calendario que tenían colgado en la pared.   
  
\- Lo he mirado, y hay una luna llena por cada mes, si te fijas en las fechas de nuevo, estos chicos a parte de nacer uno en cada mes del año, mira los días- señaló los apuntes-, seis de ellos se encuentran en días entre el 1 y el 15, y los otros seis entre el 16 y el 31. A eso se refiere ahí.   
  
\- Por eso Jeon Jungkook les sirvió como sustituto de Han Jisung, porque era de septiembre y además de la primera quincena- sentenció Namjoon.   
  
\- Y a Jisung lo descartaron porque sufría de diabetes, ahí dice que necesitan sangre pura- Jin le miró consternado. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio.   
  
\- Porqué me da que esto no es lo único que sabes- inquirió el más alto, la mirada de Jin se fijó en el suelo-. Oye, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa...   
  
\- Lo sé, es solo que es complicado- cogió una gran bocanada de aire y pasó algunas páginas más del libro, parándose finalmente en una y comenzando a leer.

> **"** Lo que nadie supo nunca era que Deliges y Sapidus mantenían una relación amorosa, un amor que iba más allá de las capacidades humanas, un amor sobrenatural, eran almas gemelas. Su destino fue marcado en cuanto se conocieron.   
>   
> Lo que Verberax no sabía era que la magia de Deliges no era una magia común, no necesitaba de sacrificios, seres naturales u objetos. Tenía la capacidad de absorber la energía de la pasión, del amor, de la felicidad. Absorbió todo eso de Sapidus, ya que su amor por él no tendría fin, haciendo así de su magia una fuente interminable de poder. Sumado a la energía que Sapidus adquirió de la Luna Roja, fueron invencibles.   
>   
> Dice la leyenda que el poder que absorbieron de Verberax recayó sobre la dinastía de Deliges y Sapidus. La única forma de recuperar ese poder es hacer que el descendiente directo de Deliges, rompa el vínculo con su alma gemela, es decir, debe apuñalarlo en el corazón sobre la tumba de Verberax hasta desangrarlo por completo y que toda la energía desprendida vuelva a su original.   
>   
> Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si hubo descendientes de Deliges y Sapidus, ya que tras el duelo mágico ambos desaparecieron en el bosque. Los Rebellium los buscaron durante siglos pero nunca los encontraron. Lo único que los hacía creer que no habían desaparecido fue las múltiples veces que vieron el brillo de sus ojos observándolos en la oscuridad. Los plateados ojos de Sapidus y los dorados de Deliges **".**

  
\- Esto lo escribieron mis antepasados, pertenecían a los Rebellium, bueno, a una parte de ellos.   
  
\- ¿Cómo que a una parte?   
  
\- A lo largo de los años, los Rebellium se dividieron en dos grupos, los que querían seguir buscando a los descendientes de Deliges y Sapidus, y los que preferían que se mantuvieran ocultos para que, si alguien de la secta de Abraxas les seguía la pista, no pudieran encontrarlos. Mi familia era de los que querían saber la verdad, encontrarlos y esconderlos. Lo que mis padres descubrieron fue lo que los llevó a su muerte, bueno, esa es mi teoría.   
  
Namjoon, le sujetó de ambas manos, acariciándolas comprensivo, sabía lo duro que debía haber sido cargar con todo él solo.   
  
\- Y... ¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron?   
  
\- Que estos nunca serían encontrados, que sólo se manifestaría su descendencia si sus almas se volvían a encontrar. Si resultase que sus directos descendientes fueran almas gemelas, entonces harían todo lo posible por volver a su forma natural para poder estar juntos por la eternidad.  
  
\- Y por eso necesitaban hacer el sacrificio, porque no los encontrarían nunca- Jin asintió-. Vale, tenemos que localizarlos ya- agarró el calendario-. La Luna Roja es en dos noches contando esta, tenemos menos de 48 horas para llegar hasta ellos.   
  
\- A ver... - Jin respiró sujetando con ambos dedos el puente de su nariz-. Recapitulemos. Tenemos que localizar al Director Lee, si esta metido en la secta tiene que saber la ubicación del sacrificio. Mmm... Han Jisung, dijo que tardaron como unas 8 horas en llegar a donde los retenían. Chanyeol dijo que les perdieron la pista en Busan, pero Busan ya está en la zona más alejada y solo se tarda 3 horas más o menos...   
  
\- A menos que hicieran un camino más largo para despistar- propuso Namjoon.   
  
\- Total... Que pueden estar en cualquier lugar que abarque Corea del Sur... Estupendo.   
  
Se tiró sobre el respaldo de la silla, exasperado.   
  
\- Bueno, avisemos a Chanyeol de todo esto y esperemos que consiga localizar al Director sectario- rio intentando clamar la tensión que tenían en sus cuerpos.   
  
\- No me gustaría esperar a mañana Joonie, tenemos que encontrarlos ya.   
  
\- Lo sé, amor, pero debemos descansar. Hay que recuperar fuerzas ahora que no hay nada que podamos hacer, para cuando realmente las necesitemos- se levantó de la silla, casi tirándola, haciendo reír a Jin por su torpeza-. Gracias por haberme contado todo esto, lo de tu familia, quiero decir... ¿Hacían falta tantos años para ganarme tu confianza? - sonrió.   
  
Seokjin fue hacia él, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su prometido y besando sus labios con cariño.   
  
\- Yo también te quiero- río-. Venga, vamos a dormir anda.   
  
Le cogió de la mano sonriente y lo guio a su habitación para por fin poder descansar. 

_**Corten** _


	20. HORAS DE MENOS

Unos fuertes golpes lo despertaron de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos despacio, restregándolos con el dorso de su mano cuando los párpados no cedían a separarse. Su cabeza daba vueltas, miles de pensamientos acribillaban sin cesar su cerebro.   
  
Con la mirada borrosa y medio adormecido, se apoyó sobre sus codos alzando la espalda del colchón. La sábana que lo cubría resbaló por su pecho, haciendo que un escalofrío lo invadiera. Se miró a si mismo, dándose cuenta pasado un rato, que no llevaba camiseta. Abrió los ojos y rápido se destapó entero, volviéndose a tapar de nuevo al segundo de ver que estaba desnudo completamente.   
  
Miró a su alrededor en busca de una explicación, cuando su vista topó con el torso descubierto de un pelinegro que yacía tumbado a su lado. Taehyung palideció. Los recuerdos de la noche lo abordaron haciendo que su cara se colorease de rojizos tonos. Intentó levantarse con cuidado para no despertar al otro, pero no pudo evitar que un sonoro quejido saliese de él al sentir un intenso dolor en la parte baja de su espalda.   
  
Unas manos lo ayudaron a subirse de nuevo a la cama tras caerse de rodillas sobre el frío suelo.   
  
\- No grites gatito...¿por qué estabas en el suelo? - preguntó Jungkook aún dormido. Al no recibir respuesta, observó la cara de su amigo, que miraba al suelo. Entonces se dio cuenta de éste no llevaba ropa y se giró de golpe, no queriendo invadir su intimidad. Se percató de que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y su cabeza explotó-. Tae, ¿qué hago desnudo? ¿Qué haces tú desnudo? ¿Dónde está nuestra ropa? - su tono se incrementaba a cada pregunta, recibiendo sólo como respuesta al peligris señalando las prendas tiradas en el suelo. Su cara era un poema.   
  
\- ¿Recuerdas algo de ayer? - habló Tae por primera vez.   
  
\- Sólo que nos besamos, después de eso nada. ¿Y tú?   
  
\- Sí - contestó seco.   
  
Jungkook se sintió cohibido, no había que ser muy listo para suponer en qué habían acabado, pero el hecho de no acordarse de posiblemente la mejor noche de su vida, lo volvía todo confuso e incómodo. Vio como Tae se levantaba despacio apoyándose en el borde del colchón, recogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse, en silencio.   
  
Jungkook imitó sus acciones, no sabiendo cuanto tiempo les quedaba hasta que entrasen para llevarlos al desayuno.   
  
\- Sabes... Supe que no eras tú.   
  
Jungkook se volvió mirándolo confundido.   
  
\- ¿Qué no era yo de qué?   
  
\- El que dijo aquellas palabras bonitas, el que me hizo sentir querido, amado. Quise creer que sí, pero hubo un momento en el que ya no te reconocía, era como si otra persona se hubiera apoderado de tu cuerpo y controlase tus acciones y tus palabras.  
  
\- Tae, te dije que recordaba el beso. Si realmente no sintiera algo por ti, ¿crees sinceramente que lo hubiera hecho? - dijo acercándose, alzando su cabeza gacha para que lo viese a él.   
  
\- Puede... Fui yo quien te lo pidió a fin de cuentas, pudo ser por pena.   
  
\- También era yo el que te dijo lo mucho que te quería cuando empezó a dolerte el corazón. De eso también me acuerdo- sonrió suave, observando una sonrisa aparecer en el bello rostro contrario-. Creo que sentía en ese momento cosas tan fuertes que no pude más. Escuchaba una voz en mi interior que te reclamaba como suyo y lo debí dejar salir. A partir de ahí todo es negro.   
  
Tae frunció el ceño. Él recordaba el no poder controlar su propio cuerpo también, su conciencia se encontraba como aislada de su físico en el acto. _¿Pero porqué yo recuerdo todo y él no?_  
  
Se separó de Jungkook, volviendo a su estado de seriedad.   
  
\- Creo que hasta que descubramos que ha pasado deberíamos alejarnos el uno del otro, puede que así todo vuelva a la normalidad- sus ojos anclados en el suelo le impidieron ver la decepción y la tristeza en los ojos de Jungkook.   
  
\- Entiendo...- soltó, sin saber realmente que responder. Quizá esa era la mejor opción, no quería tampoco hacer más cosas con Taehyung de las que luego no se acordaría.   
  
\- Y- Jungkook lo observó, esta vez logrando conectar miradas-, olvidemos todo lo que pasó esta noche. Bueno, no te será muy complicado a fin de cuentas.   
  
Las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando la puerta metálica se abrió dando paso a los guardias.   
Caminaron hacia la fila que se comenzaba a formar en medio del pasillo. De reojo pudo ver como los pasos de Tae eran forzados y a juzgar por su expresión, molestos e incómodos.   
  
Desayunaron en silencio, como acostumbraban, pero cuando salieron al exterior su ánimo había mejorado un poco. Tae y Jimin se abrazaron y hablaron por un rato, luego uniéndose a Yoongi, Hoseok y Jungkook que conversaban serios.   
  
Estuvieron compartiendo sus descubrimientos y novedades para ver si de alguna forma conseguían sacar algo en claro entre todos. Yoongi notó la tensión en las palabras que Taehyung y Jungkook se decían, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.   
  
Sonó la llamada para la asignación de tareas, solo que esta vez ninguna tarea fue asignada.   
  
\- Formar dos filas cada una con los nombrados a continuación, por orden- su brazo derecho se alzó-. A la derecha, Wonwoo, Jungkook, Yoonho y Seonghwa- levantó el brazo izquierdo-. A la izquierda, Seungkwan, Hoseok, Yoongi, Yeosang, Hwangwong, Jimin, Hongjoong y Taehyung.   
  
Se colocaron en las filas sin decir nada. Taehyung no podía evitar preocuparse, sí, dijo que quería una separación entre Jungkook y él, pero ahora mismo no sabía lo que les podría pasar y estar en filas distintas no era un buen presagio. Menos aún cuando su fila se movió hacia la puerta de la izquierda y la otra hacia la derecha. Se giró por un momento antes de pasar al interior, viendo como el pelinegro realizaba el mismo movimiento. Sin ninguna, reacción volvió su cuerpo hacia delante.   
  
Pasaron por varios pasillos antes de llegar a una ¿sala? ¿cueva? ¿caverna? , no sabía muy bien como definirlo. Era como si hubieran salido del edificio y estuviesen en una excavación subterránea. Las paredes eran de piedra y al fijarse bien descubrió que había símbolos y palabras en un idioma desconocido, escritos en rojo. No quiso pensar más allá de que eso era pintura, sí, sería lo mejor.   
  
Había colocadas 12 jaulas formando una media luna, haciendo corro al rededor de una extensión aplanada que se hallaba más hundida, bajando a ella mediante un par de escalones.   
Los fueron metiendo a cada uno en una, dejando algunas vacías entre medias, si hacía cuentas, seguramente eran en las que iban los 4 que faltaban. Él acabó en la última, del lado de Hongjoong. 

* * *

  
  
Mientras tanto, dos plantas más abajo, los cuatro chicos de la fila de la derecha, entraban en lo que parecía ser un baño en desuso. Los sentaron en los bancos frente a las duchas, fijándose en como las regaderas de agua habían sido cambiadas por cadenas que colgaban firmes sobre la pared.   
  
\- Bienvenidos- se oyó de repente. Miraron hacia todos lados queriendo saber de dónde provenía esa voz grave.  
  
Todos los guardias se mantenían en su puesto sin moverse-, os felicito, habéis sido elegidos para formar parte de la segunda y última prueba de asignación- _Ajá, te pillé._ Encontró el altavoz que se situaba encima del espejo-. En esta prueba se os someterá para averiguar cuanta resistencia poseéis. Todo llegará a su fin cuando sólo uno de vosotros quede en pie.   
  
La expresión de pánico que mostraron solo hizo que se formase una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del hombre tras el espejo. Apagó el micrófono y se sentó en la silla a observar todo. 

* * *

  
  
Llevaba un rato hablando con Hongjoong, la verdad es que era muy majo. Jimin se incluyó en la conversación también ya que a parte de Hongjoong, no tenía a nadie al otro lado. A través de los barrotes podían verse y compartir palabras en un tono bajo, para que los guardias no les diesen ningún aviso o algo. 

  
De repente, sintió como su espalda ardía en dolor, gritó en agonía. El daño se intensificaba cada vez más, expandiéndose. 

  
\- ¡Tae!- gritó Jimin al ver a su amigo retorcerse en el suelo-. ¿Qué te pasa? 

  
Taehyung no conseguía formular palabra, solo gritos desgarradores salían de él. Sentía como si la piel de su espalda estuviera siendo desgarrada por 100 cuchillas. 

  
Jimin seguía gritando preocupado, preguntándole qué era lo que le pasaba. Un par de guardias llegaron hasta el chico, abriendo la estructura en la que éste estaba retenido, cogiéndolo y sacándolo de allí. Jimin pudo apreciar por un instante antes de que dejase de gritar cayendo desmayado sobre los brazos del guardia, como el color de los ojos del peligris, brillaban en plata pura. 

* * *

  
\- Bueno, tenemos ya a un ganador. Chicos, podéis retirarlos. Llevarlos a la enfermería y luego recoger todo esto.   
  
Apagó el micro, sintiéndose satisfecho de cómo se habían dado las cosas. Ya había acabado de poner orden, lo tenía todo preparado para mañana. La tumba de Verberax sería trasladada al edificio mañana por la mañana, era lo único que faltaba entes de que todo diera comienzo. _El comienzo del fin._ Rio para sí.   
  
Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a salir, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándole.   
  
\- Siento la intromisión señor, pero uno de los chicos de arriba se ha desmayado. Comenzó a gritar sin parar y quedó inconsciente.   
  
\- Llevarlo a la enfermería y que le hagan una revisión, ha podido ser fingido, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que les pase nada a ninguno- dijo con un leve enfado. Pasó por el lado del chico saliendo de allí.   
  
\- Y... ¡Y señor! Otra cosa- se paró ante el llamado-. Le han estado llamando a su despacho bastantes veces.   
Asintió comprendiendo, emprendió entonces de nuevo su camino hacia su sala, esta vez con premura. 

* * *

  
  
\- Hola, buenas tardes, chicos- Chanyeol irrumpió en la sala-. Traigo noticias del director Lee.   
  
\- ¿Al final conseguiste contactar con él? - pregunto Namjoon sorprendido, pues habían estado gran parte de la mañana llamando a su teléfono y sin recibir respuesta.   
  
\- Sí- tomó asiento sobre la mesa en la que ambos hombres se hallaban, procurando no mover ninguno de los cientos de papeles que habían allí esparramados-. Al parecer estaba en una convención de rectores universitarios, a las afueras de la ciudad, por eso cuando le avisaron de que el número del centro estaba siendo marcado múltiples veces, se demoró en llegar allí para atender.   
  
\- Ósea que está ahora en la Universidad- se le iluminó la cara a Seokjin.   
  
\- Bueno, no creo, dijo que debía volver enseguida. Además localicé su teléfono por si acaso y efectivamente, estaba a las afueras de Seúl.   
  
La frente de Jin se estampó contra la mesa, seguido de un fuerte quejido de frustración.   
  
\- Vale, gracias Chanyeol, dinos si encuentras algo más- le sonrió Namjoon.   
  
Chanyeol asintió y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.   
  
\- Jinnie, no te preocupes, encontraremos más pistas, estoy seguro.   
  
\- Tu seguridad no la compra nadie ahora mismo- su voz enfadada sonando amortiguada por la madera-. Será mejor que sigamos revisando las posibles rutas...Quedan muchas y esto cada vez me está dando más dolor de cabeza.   
  
Namjoon asintió sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, volviéndose a poner manos a la obra. A sabiendas de que eso les llevaría unas largas horas de trabajo. 

_**Corten** _


	21. EL DÍA PERFECTO

Se habían pasado la noche entera creando rutas, caminos alternativos, descubriendo atajos y sociabilizando con todo el personal responsable de tráfico y topología vial.   
  
Ya eran las 9 y media de la mañana y aún les faltaban por descartar 54 vías de las 168 que habían trazado. Eran conscientes de que les quedaban menos de 24 horas, y que si para el anochecer no habían hallado el paradero de los chicos, no habría más chicos que buscar, como mucho cuerpos desalmados.   
  
La desesperación consumía sus energías a cada minuto perdido, y es que ni siquiera habían descubierto en qué parte o en qué zona del país estaban.   
  
La única pista era el director Lee, y éste estaba aún en la convención de rectores que, al parecer tenía una duración de 3 días consecutivos, o eso había dicho él. Aunque siendo sinceros, nadie en esa sala creyó su palabra.   
  
Aún así, no había hecho ningún movimiento anormal o había tratado de alejarse de Seúl. No es que lo tuvieran totalmente localizado, solo consiguieron triangular su posición mediante la última llamada que éste realizaba; y la última fue hace unas pocas horas.   
  
Odiaban estar en esta clase de situaciones, porque no, no era la primera vez que se quedaban en blanco en medio de un caso, y eso era, meramente frustrante. Si al menos Jisung les hubiera dado más datos... Como una descripción del vehículo, si vio algún cartel en algún momento... Pero con tan solo tener la duración de su ida, que tampoco es que fuese un dato muy válido, pues el chico había sufrido mucho y no sabían cuanta veracidad había en el relato de unos sucesos de tan atrás. Si al menos les hubiera dicho algo sobre su vuelta...   
  
Jin levantó la cabeza, su cara estaba roja por el cúmulo de sangre en su cerebro. Había estado tumbado sobre dos sillas boca arriba, desnucándose al tener la cabeza colgando del borde del asiento, apenas su cabello rozando el suelo.   
  
\- ¡Namjoon! - gritó de repente.   
  
\- ¡Ah! Jin, amor, no me grites que estoy a tu lado... - se quejó el pelinaranja masajeando sus oídos con una mueca de dolor.   
  
\- Ah, cierto, se me olvidó, lo siento- se recolocó sobre su asiento, posicionándose del revés, dejando las piernas a ambos lados y apoyando sus brazos y barbilla sobre el respaldo-. ¿Recuerdas si Han Jisung nos dio alguna información sobre cuando le trajeron de vuelta? - Namjoon pareció pensarlo.   
  
\- Mmm... Sabemos en que estado llegó a la autopista, no quiso contar lo que le hicieron pero las pruebas médicas lo dicen todo- abandonó su sitio y empezó a caminar por la sala, haciendo memoria de los datos-. Aún así, según el médico de la ambulancia, solo le dio el ataque minutos antes de que lo encontraran- se detuvo y miró a su pareja y compañero-. Eso significa que estuvo consciente durante el recorrido.   
  
\- Pudo saber más o menos cuanto tardaron en dejarlo allí- concluyó Seokjin, poniéndose ya en pie y descolgando la chaqueta del perchero-. No hay tiempo que perder, vamos.   
  
Namjoon le siguió con paso apresurado hasta el aparcamiento, emprendiendo de nuevo el camino hacia la que esperaban, fuera la pista definitiva. 

* * *

  
  
Taehyung se removió incómodo, un leve gruñido acompañando sus acciones.   
  
-¡Tae! - un susurro lejano resonó en sus oídos-. ¡Taehyung! - abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz más nítida.   
  
Sus párpados se separaron, dando paso a la claridad exterior. Su vista se enfocó en el chico de la camilla de al lado. Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentir felicidad al verlo. Se volteó quedando boca arriba, mirando el techo incoloro, las luces deslumbrando sus sensibles pupilas.   
  
\- ¿Dónde estamos? - soltó seco.   
  
\- En la enfermería- no recibió palabra de vuelta-. Dicen que te desmayaste, que tuviste una especie de ataque de pánico o algo. ¿Quiero que me cuentes tú, que pasó?   
  
Tae expiró cansado. Se sentó en el colchón notando la ausencia del dolor en su cuerpo. Se giró hacía el otro lado y se levantó la camiseta.   
  
\- ¿Ves si tengo algo en la espalda?   
  
Jungkook se sintió sonrojar ante la repentina acción, quedándose embobado sin decir nada. Tae le echó una mirada por encima del hombro, insistente, en busca de una respuesta. Entonces volvió en sí.  
  
\- Emm... No, no tienes nada, ¿por qué lo dices? - dijo un poco desubicado.   
  
\- Me escocía la espalda de dolor, creía que me estaban cortando la piel- explicó. Kookie lo miraba ojiplático-. Sentía como que me rajaban a golpes, y a cada uno, la sensación se incrementaba- no recibió palabras, tan solo un asentimiento.   
  
Observó entonces como el pelinegro se movía, quedando sentado del otro borde de la cama, repitiendo la acción que él había realizado previamente, mostrándole su espalda.   
  
\- ¿Te esperabas algo como esto?   
  
Taehyung, lo miró alarmado. Olvidó su comportamiento frío y distante, bajó de la cama acercándose para tocar las heridas a lo largo de toda la extensión de piel. Estaban en proceso de cicatrización, aún viéndose rojizas, algunos hilos de sangre seca desbordando por las hendiduras.   
  
\- ¿Qué te han hecho?- dijo afligido, las ganas de llorar acumulándose en su pecho al igual que las lágrimas comenzaban a cubrir sus ojos. Pasó su mano por encima, notando el suave respingo del chico por el cambio de temperatura, tras sentir el frío de su mano.   
  
Acarició los surcos delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos, recordando su propio dolor al hacerlo. Jungkook se giró tras la pérdida de contacto, dándole una mirada triste.   
  
\- Sabes lo peor- dijo, ganándose la atención del peligris-, que no sentí nada- sus miradas se encontraron, entendiéndose entre ellos-. Ahora estamos totalmente seguros de que estamos conectados de alguna forma sí o sí.  
  
\- Entonces esto es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos- Tae se subió sobre la camilla, dejando sus piernas del lado contrario, quedando en dirección opuesta al pelinegro. Quedaron sumergidos en un profundo silencio-. ¿Tú me quieres, Jungkook?   
  
\- Sí- soltó con seguridad, aunque con cierta incertidumbre, no sabía si esa era la respuesta que él esperaba escuchar.   
  
\- Pero, ya sabes que no me refiero como a un amigo... - se sonrojó haciendo a Jungkook sonreír, llevando su mano para ahuecar la mejilla del tierno chico.   
  
\- Lo sé TaeTae y te lo digo de verdad cuando te digo que te quiero y no como solo a un mejor amigo, te quiero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón- Tae lo miró directamente a los ojos, esperando encontrar esa sinceridad que diese valía a sus palabras, y ahí estaba. Eso le preocupó más. Retiró la mano de su rostro, mirando al suelo.   
  
\- ¿No has pensado en que a lo mejor lo que sentimos no son sentimientos reales? Que a lo mejor todo se debe a esta conexión profunda, mágica, intraespiritual, bueno como quieras llamarlo...   
  
Jungkook se paró a pensarlo, analizaba todo, intentando buscar excusas que justificasen que lo que sentía era verdadero y no cabía posibilidad a dudas. Pero el razonamiento de Taehyung era totalmente válido. Asintió derrotado.   
  
\- Puede ser... No lo sé, quiero pensar que lo que siento es real.   
  
\- Y yo también, pero, y si si se rompe este vínculo dejamos de sentirlo todo, y si toda nuestra amistad se perdiera por esto- comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Kookie lo abrazó, agarrándolo por debajo de las rodillas y subiendo sus piernas a la camilla, sentándolo en su regazo. Dejó que lo abrazara cual koala, enganchándose a él.   
  
\- Escúchame Tae... No sabemos que va a pasar, tampoco merece la pena estar haciendo especulaciones y sufriendo por un futuro incierto, solo porque haya una posibilidad de que pueda suceder algo así- su voz sonaba dulce, relajando al chico entre sus brazos, mientras hacía círculos sobre su cuerpo hipante-. Hemos intentado ya lo que dijiste de separarnos y esto nos ha llevado a una situación peor, asique, ahora vamos a hacer lo que diga yo, ¿vale? - notó el roce de la pequeña nariz húmeda sobre su cuello cuando se movió en asentimiento-. Pues, propongo que aprovechemos todo este tiempo juntos, que nos queramos independientemente de si nuestros sentimientos parten de algo ya impuesto en nosotros. Quiero besarte, abrazarte, tocarte, mimarte, todas las veces que nos sean posibles. Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase nunca voy a abandonar mi sitio a tu lado, ni aunque mis sentimientos cambiasen, juro por los pastelitos de Baek, que estaré contigo siempre- sonrió. Una pequeña risa se escuchó amortiguada por su hombro, el cual empezaba a humedecerse por las lágrimas del peligris. Le separó queriendo mirar esos bonitos ojos avellanas. Se sonrieron como tontos, sus emociones abarcando toda la sala, rodeándolos, creando el ambiente cómodo y cálido que desprendían sus corazones.   
  
Tae se acercó al rostro contario, rozando levemente sus labios, enviando ondas eléctricas que recorrieron ambos cuerpos. Finalmente, acabaron juntándolos de forma dulce, saboreándose el uno al otro. Cuando se separaron sonriendo pudieron ver el reflejo brillante tanteando sus iris.   
  
\- Vamos a probar una cosa- susurró Tae, tan bajo que le costó entenderle, como si quisiera que solo lo oyera él, a pesar de que se encontraban solos   
  
Volvió a besarlo, esta vez entreabriendo su boca, dejando que la lengua de Jungkook se deslizarse por entre sus labios, explorando toda su cavidad. Choques, succiones y mordidas sucedieron, solo incrementando su deseo inconsciente de más. Apegaban sus cuerpos necesitados del otro.   
  
Taehyung le empujó por los hombros, separándolos repentinamente. Abrió rápido los ojos observando analítico el iris completamente dorado del contrario.   
  
\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - puchereó Jungkook, derritiendo el corazón de Tae por lo tierno que podía ser-. ¿He hecho algo mal?   
  
\- No es nada, Kookie- sonrió, tomando de su mano, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar-, todo lo que has hecho ha estado muy bien- confesó avergonzado.   
  
Jungkook río, luciendo una bonita sonrisa de conejito, una que hacía ya tiempo que no veía. Como lo echaba de menos...   
  
\- ¿Entonces podemos seguir? - inquirió coqueto-. Es que tus labios me llaman, no puedo evitarlo.   
  
\- Por mucho, muuuucho que quiera... No podemos- se señaló los ojos, sabía que su amigo, ya no sólo amigo si no un poco más que amigo, se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero en cambio solo recibió como respuesta una expresión confusa-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?   
  
\- Lo siento gatito, es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea besarte, no me concentro- río sonrojado. Tae rodó sus ojos aunque sonriendo levemente.   
  
\- A ver Jungkookie... - usaba su tono inocente similar al de un niño pequeño- te has dado cuenta de que nuestros ojos cambian de color, ¿no? - Kookie asintió contento, le gustaba cuando Tae hablaba así, le hacía parecer infantil y adorable-. Vale, ¿y sabes por qué pasa eso? - Kookie negó embobado-, yo tampoco- hizo un puchero triste-, pero si que sé cuando lo hacen- dijo ilusionado, el pelinegro río divertido-. El color aparece cuando Kookie le da a TaeTae besitos hambrientos que hacen que quiera más de su conejito- sonrió inocente.   
  
Entonces Jungkook comprendió. Vio que durante la conversación que estaban teniendo, los de Tae habían empezado a recobrar su color original, y suponía que los suyos igual. Una idea pasó por su cabeza.   
  
\- Mmm... - asintió, haciéndose el pensativo. Y sin previo aviso le agarró de la nuca volviendo a besarlo, devorando su boca sin permitir que éste se alejara ni un milímetro de él. Entonces le soltó, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, recuperando el aire que sus pulmones pedían de vuelta. Miró hacia sus plateados e incandescentes orbes.   
  
\- Sí, cierto- sonrió pícaro, haciendo que la cara de Tae también cambiase de color, pero a uno rojizo-. ¿Entonces nada de besos? - soltó con fastidio. Tae posó su mirada en sus manos aún unidas.   
  
\- No, podemos besarnos, pero sin sobrepasar la línea del deseo, así, si no permitimos que aparezca esa voz interior, podemos saber que somos nosotros los que estamos aquí y nadie nos controla.   
  
Jungkook sonrió, concordando con lo dicho, lo atrajo hacia su pecho dándole un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Dejó un suave beso en su cabellera.   
  
\- Eso nos deja con abrazos, besitos pequeños, mimos y palabras bonitas- Tae lo miró sonriente-. Ni tan mal plan, ¿no?   
  
Rieron. Antes de hacer nada más, el enfermero junto con dos guardias abrieron la puerta. Los llevaron de nuevo a su cuarto asignado, donde aprovecharon lo que les quedaba de tarde para estar juntos en la cama dándose todo lo que podían por ahora. 

* * *

  
  
Llegaron al domicilio de los Han una vez bien entrada la tarde. No se habían esperado que le hubieran dado el alta tan pronto. Cuando fueron al hospital y no lo encontraron, tuvieron que llamar a Chanyeol para que les mandara la ubicación de la vivienda. Si tan solo no se encontrase en la otra punta de Seúl y no hubieran estado en la hora punta del almuerzo, donde todos salían del trabajo, hubieran llegado mucho antes, sin duda.   
  
_**Ding, Dong.**_ La puerta se abrió dejando ver la femenina figura de la mujer al otro lado.   
  
\- Hola, ¿qué se les ofrece? - dijo forzando una sonrisa. Se la veía cansada y decaída.   
  
\- Buenas tardes, señora Han, esperamos que no sea una molestia, pero necesitamos hablar con su hijo si es posible.   
Sin saber cómo ni porqué, la mujer se echó a llorar de golpe. Jin se acercó a ella preocupado por el repentino cambio de estado.   
  
\- Ey, cariño... No te preocupes.  
  
Un hombre de estatura media apareció en el hombres de la entrada, cogiendo a su mujer y acariciando su espalda para calmarla-. Lo siento, es que está muy afectada por lo sucedido.   
  
Y es que era comprensible, que a una madre le digan que su hijo, a parte de haber estado un mes y medio desaparecido, casi muere de un infarto y que encontraron en él indicios graves de agresión tanto física como sexual, duele. No es algo fácil de digerir.   
  
\- Pueden pasar, Jisung se encuentra arriba con Minho. Cuidado con él por favor, le está costando sobrellevarlo todo.  
  
\- Comprendemos, no demoraremos mucho no se preocupe- le aseguró Namjoon. El hombre sonrió amable, conduciendo a su esposa hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua.   
  
Llamaron a la puerta, escuchando susurros del otro lado.   
  
\- Se puede- dijo una voz. Se abrieron paso hacia una habitación visiblemente vacía, como si todos los que se considerarían objetos personales, hubieran desaparecido. Seokjin recordó que Jisung vivía en la residencia del campus, por lo que tendría allí todas sus pertenencias.   
  
El dueño del cuarto se hallaba hecho una bola entre los brazos de su novio, que estaba tras él apoyado en la pared, ambos sobre la cama. Jisung parecía tener las mejillas rojizas y los ojos hinchados, no había duda de que había estado llorando.   
  
Al ver a ambos hombres en su cuarto intentó recomponer su postura.   
  
\- ¡Oh! Hola... - dijo nervioso, la voz fallándole un poco- ¿Qué les trae por aquí señores Kim? - intentó sonreír. Minho sonrió a forma de saludo tras él, sin querer despegar sus brazos de al rededor de la cintura del más joven.   
  
\- Bueno, veníamos a hacerte una pregunta rápida y nos vamos- sonrió disculpándose Jin, sentía que no debían estar molestando al pobre chico, que ya había sufrido bastante.   
  
\- Sí, claro, ¿qué es?   
  
\- Bueno, queríamos saber si recuerdas cuánto tiempo tardaron desde que te sacaron de ese sitio hasta que te dejaron en la autovía.   
  
Jisung había hecho desaparecer la sonrisa por completo, bajó la cabeza, no queriendo permitir que las lágrimas ahogasen su garganta de nuevo. Minho le hizo prometerse a sí mismo que se olvidaría de todo lo que había vivido en aquel lugar, que volvería a empezar desde donde lo dejó y a ser feliz. Aún así esta era una situación que realmente requería de su ayuda, quería aportar todo lo que fuera para que los chicos fueran encontrados, no se merecían nada malo.   
  
\- Emm... - suspiró intentando controlar su tono de voz y que éste se mantuviera estable, sin temblores. Sintió la mano de Minho posarse sobre la suya, agarrándola fuerte, intercalando sus dedos juntos, queriendo darle fuera y seguridad, mostrando su apoyo y diciendo de esa forma que estaría ahí para él-. Llevábamos un rato, no sé cuanto porque me tenían ocupado, pero no mucho tiempo de eso estoy seguro. Escuché a uno de los de delante decir que en 40 minutos llegaríamos. Luego pararon a un lado y me lanzaron allí a un lado, dejándome sin fuerzas como para moverme- su voz sonaba apagada-. Tardamos muchísimo menos en comparación con la ida, ni siquiera pensé que podíamos estar tan cerca de aquí. Sería como 1 hora o 1 hora y cuarto de viaje.  
  
Ambos hombres se miraron, leyéndose la mente y asistieron seguros.   
  
\- Vale, pues muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda Jisung, de verdad.   
  
\- Nada, es lo mínimo que debo hacer por los que se convirtieron en mis amigos, no quiero que les pase nada.   
Se recostó de nuevo en el pecho de Minho, sintiéndose envuelto por sus cálidos brazos.  
  
\- Esperen- la voz de Minho los detuvo antes de salir, Jisung miraba hacia arriba, igual de expectante-. Cuando los encuentren, ¿creen que nos lo podrían decir? Sé que significaría mucho para Jisung, y para mi también, por favor- Jisung, le sonrió agradecido por lo considerado que era con él.   
  
\- Sin problema- dijeron, en parte preocupados por si las noticias que les tuvieran que dar no fuesen las mejores luego.   
  
\- Gracias- sonrió.   
  
Salieron tras despedirse de los señores Han.   
  
\- Llama a Chanyeol y pregunta a cuánto estaba la reunión esa de directores, de Seúl.   
  
Namjoon acató la orden y marcó rápidamente su número.   
  
\- Sí, espera un segundo- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Llegaron al coche-. Su llamada se localiza en un radio de 50 hectáreas más o menos a una hora y 20, una hora y cuarto si...   
  
Jin arrancó el motor con prisa, diciendo a su compañero que localizase ese radio en un mapa que enseguida llegaban a la oficina. Y también que preparase a las tropas de búsqueda, pues debían cubrir toda la zona en el menor tiempo posible. 

  
_**Corten** _


	22. LUNA ROJA 1/2

Susurros. Las voces en su cabeza se hacían cada vez más presentes. Voces que le decían que no, voces de advertencia. Los susurros se volvían voces y las voces, gritos. Se despertó de golpe haciendo gruñir al pelinegro que se removía buscando la fuente de calor que ya no estaba junto a él. Taehyung se revolvió el pelo, retirando los mechones que se le metían en los ojos. No supo decir cuando se habían quedado dormidos, no tenía forma de saber qué hora era y eso le agobiaba. No saber si era de día, de noche, solo cuando los llevaban a comer. Día tras día y eso que ellos fueron los últimos en llegar, no se imaginaba como pudo ser para los que llegaron primero.   
  
Un haz de luz se coló por debajo de la puerta, no cambiando mucho la iluminación interior, pues era una línea bajo la puerta. _¿Nos llevarán al comedor? Pero no han dado la alarma._ Jungkook encontró su brazo y tiró de él, colocándole de nuevo en entre los suyos. Sonrió por sus acciones, aunque sin evitar que un mal presentimiento lo invadiera. Captó movimiento tras la puerta, sombras contrastando en la luz baja. Apretó fuerte el agarre sobre las manos contrarias.   
  
\- Kookie...-dijo en voz baja.   
  
\- Mmh...?   
  
\- ¿Me prometes que te quedarás junto a mi hasta el final? -Jungkook abrió los ojos, aún somnoliento y tocó su nariz en un boop.   
  
\- Claro que sí, mi amor.   
  
\- ¿Me prometes que si todo sale mal y resulta que ya no queremos estar con el otro...? ¿Me prometes que seguirás tu vida y que intentarás ser feliz por tu cuenta? -bajó la voz a medida que hablaba.   
  
\- Tae... –Jungkook se incorporó, aunque sin soltar sus manos-. Tae, ¿a qué viene esto?   
  
\- Tengo un mal presentimiento.   
  
Jungkook quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero el chirrido metálico de la puerta los hizo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para ponerse en pie cada uno del lado más próximo a su cama. El par de guardias entró en la habitación realizando el procedimiento habitual para luego sacarlos al pasillo guiándolos por os pasillos y, como Tae había imaginado, no era el camino al comedor. Llegaron a la cueva en la que había estado días atrás, el resto ya estaban allí, dos de las jaulas entre las doce en las que estaban, se encontraban vacías. Encerraron a uno en cada una, no dejándoles ni siquiera una fracción de segundo para dirigirse una mirada.   
  
Un silencio inundó el salón rocoso, sorprendiéndolos cuando el estruendo de las grandes puertas por las que habían pasado previamente y que se situaban en el lateral izquierdo, se abrieron de par en par. Empezaron a entrar grupos de varias personas, todas llevando una túnica granate que les cubría desde los pies hasta la cabeza que estaba cubierta por una capucha que oscurecía sus rostros dejando al individuo en el anonimato.   
  
Descendieron en fila los escalones colocándose alrededor del semicírculo central. Tras ellos, guardias cargaban con una gran caja rectangular, una tumba de piedra pura. Lo postraron en el medio de la zona central, todos a su alrededor contemplándola. Finalmente, las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.   
  
Una figura salió de entre el grupo, encapuchado, caminó hasta colocarse en el pequeño altar tras la tumba. Se deshizo de su capucha mostrándose a la luz.   
  
\- ¡Director Lee! -susurró sorprendido Taehyung.   
  
\- Hola a todos, me presento para el que aún no me conozca –dijo con un aire de superioridad mirando en su dirección, altivo y con una sonrisa-. Soy Lee Sung Chan, líder de este grupo y profeta de la nueva era –Taehyung miró a Jimin, éste habiendo hecho lo mismo, lo miro perplejo sintiendo la furia recorrerle-. Siento haber tenido que apremiar la ceremonia una hora antes porque al parecer, uno de nuestros eternos ha tenido la incoherencia de desafiar mi autoridad y colarse en mi despacho para hacer llamadas no autorizadas. Debido a eso, no disponemos de un tiempo prolongado, por lo cual procederemos sin los pasos previos y las oraciones de cortesía.   
  
  
  
Todos se miraron entre sí, intentando averiguar de quien se trataba. El único campo de visión al que alcanzaba Tae era las celdas de Hongjoong y Jimin, pero al percatarse de la faceta que mantenía Hongjoong se lo imaginó.   
  
\- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?   
  
\- Sí, llevo varios días colándome en su despacho y marcando el mismo número, con suerte si alguien nos busca, habrá podido localizarnos -confesó el joven.   
  
\- ¿Llamaste a la policía? -le vio negar-. Entonces, ¿a quién?   
  
\- No podía hacer ruido y no tenía tiempo, además, no quería que se pensaran que era broma si cada vez que llamaba, colgaba. Llamé a la universidad, al despacho del director.   
  
\- ¿Sabías que era él?   
  
\- Al principio no, las veces que le veía llevaba una máscara o el suficiente maquillaje para hacerlo irreconocible; pero uno de los días, tenía la puerta abierta cuando pasaba por enfrente y le descubrí. Fue rápido y pareció no darse cuenta, asique aproveché eso a mi favor.   
  
Tae asintió gratamente sorprendido por el ingenio del pelirosa, pero no hubo tiempo para halagos antes de que se volviera a escuchar la grave voz del hombre.   
  
\- Debería ser castigado por desobediencia y desacato, pero se le pasará por alto esta vez, premiándole en su lugar con el honor de servir su cuerpo y su alma para un bien común, sacrificándose por el nuevo mundo – rio sonoramente, todos siguiéndole en coro-. ¡Que dé comienzo a la noche de la luna roja!   
  
No tuvieron suficiente tiempo para asimilar el verdadero peso de aquellas palabras.   
  
\- Tomen asiento y disfruten de la velada.   
  
Un sonido metálico sobre sus cabezas llamó la atención de todos los presentes que, al mirar hacia arriba, observaron como unas compuertas metálicas daban paso a una abertura circular por la que se podía ver el azul oscuro del cielo anochecido.   
  
\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Suéltame! -Jimin entró en pánico cuando dos guardias entraban en su celda y lo sujetaban haciéndolo salir de allí. Escuchaba forcejeos un poco más allá, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban en la parte baja, en el centro del semicírculo, frente al ataúd. Hoseok, Yoongi y él, los tres agujereando al director con la mirada.   
  
\- Desnudaos -demandó pretencioso. Eso, no se lo esperaban. Se miraron con vergüenza, las orejas comenzando a enrojecerse-. **¡Obedeced!** -gritó asustándolos y haciendo que bajasen la cabeza en sumisión. Hoseok fue el único que se mantuvo firme, refunfuñaba maldiciones con el ceño fruncido. Se sentían expuestos ante tanta gente-. No debéis avergonzaros, cuando el nuevo sistema sea implantado, todo el mundo será abierto con su sexualidad, con sus relaciones, con su cuerpo y con sus sumisos –la última parte la dirigió hacia Hoseok-. Aunque bueno, vosotros no estaréis para disfrutarlo -sonrió, enfadándolos más si era posible-. Deberíais sentiros afortunados de haber sido elegidos para esta fase, pues os permitirá disfrutar de vosotros mismos una última vez.   
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, expectantes a las próximas palabras del que se hacía llamar profeta.   
  
\- Debéis realizar el acto sexual sobre la cuidada y recién limpiada, tumba de mármol -abrieron los ojos incrédulos ante lo que acababan de oír-. La única condición a seguir es que, debéis llegar al clímax y conseguir el orgasmo cuando la luna -señaló hacia el cielo-, esté completamente a la vista y su luz os bañe de sangre –notaban la presión recaer sobre ellos-. Aproximo que tendréis unos 45 minutos para que eso pase, podéis tomarlo con calma, pero acabar a la hora marcada -amenazó.   
  
Bajó del altar y se dirigió a un lado, mezclándose entre el resto del grupo. Hoseok se acercó a Jimin, colocando su mano en la cintura y acercándose a su oído.   
  
\- No tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien- susurró.   
  
Con esto, se separó de él, con una sonrisa, la más amable que pudo poner en esa situación. Fue hacia Yoongi, aún con los ojos clavados en él, lo agarró ágilmente por la cintura y lo besó. Lo besaba con fiereza, devorando sus labios y manteniendo la mirada en Jimin, no queriendo cortar la tensión que se estaba formando. Lo estaba tentando, y Jimin estaba dispuesto a ello. Sonrió peligrosamente, un poco más calmado.   
  
Caminó hasta la pareja, situándose detrás de Yoongi, acariciando suavemente sus costados, dejando ligeros besos por su cuello, pasando sus labios por la nuca, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel bajo su toque. Abrió los ojos conectándolos de nuevo con los de Hoseok, los que nunca dejaron de observarle. Jimin lo hubiera notado antes si no hubiera 50 o más pares de ojos sobre su cuerpo, observándole con la misma intensidad y deseo.   
  
Yoongi se cortó el beso, respirando con un ritmo agitado. Soltó un suspiro contenido, sintiendo los dos pares de manos que recorrían su cuerpo. Se apartó un poco hacia un lado, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Hoseok agarrase a Jimin por el cuello y cerrase el espacio entre sus bocas, acabando por fin con la tensión y creando una nueva que iba en escalada progresiva. Yoongi sonrió, pero por mucho que intentase hacer de aquello lo más normal posible, no lo era.   
  
Echó una mirada alrededor de la sala, no visualizaba los rasgos faciales de los presentes, pero podía intuir que había una sonrisa plasmada en ellos. Miró hacia las celdas, a sus compañeros, amigos, algunos con las mejillas enrojecidas no pudiéndose creer aún que les obligasen a hacer algo así, deseando que todo fuera una broma de muy mal gusto, aunque sabían que realmente no lo era. Otros sin embargo mostraban enfado, como si quisieran poseer la fuerza suficiente como para romper los barrotes que los apresaban y unos cuantos huesos de todo aquel que se interpusiera entre la puerta de salida y él.   
  
Terminó posando su vista en la última celda, mirando a Taehyung que le sonreía apenado, sus labios pronunciando palabras de ánimo. Yoongi asintió devolviéndole la sombra de la que pudo ser una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia los otros dos, no sorprendido al ver que Hoseok tenía uno de sus dedos ya dentro de Jimin.   
  
Caminó en su dirección, les agarró del brazo y los guio a la estructura de mármol. Notó el frío atravesar su espalda cuando se tumbó boca arriba. Ayudó a Jimin a subir, dejando que se posicionase sobre él, apoyándose en sus rodillas y codos para no aplastarle por completo, pero Yoongi tenía otros planes. Tiró de él hacia abajo, envolviendo su cintura y apegándolo a su cuerpo. Devoraba sus labios como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida.   
  
Hoseok aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban para seguir con o que estaba minutos antes. Ensalivó un par de sus dedos lo suficiente como para que cuando los dirigió a la palpitante entrada de Jimin, entrasen con fluidez. Escuchó un suspiro ahogado entre el beso y empezó a meter y sacar ambos dedos manteniendo un ritmo estable. Abriendo, separando, estirándolo lo suficiente para colocar un tercero sin dañar al rubio. Cuando notó que no oponía resistencia, pudo levantar la mano que usaba para abrir sus nalgas, situándola entre las piernas de ambos, palpando el miembro de Yoongi, masajeándolo a la vez que movía sus dígitos dentro de Jimin.   
  
Yoongi sintió que si no paraba a Hoseok se correría, y no podía, tenía que esperar si no los matarían. Se alegró al ver que ese pensamiento lo bajó un poco del éxtasis. Se apartó de los labios contrarios, levantando al otro chico con cuidado. Hoseok al ver la acción, rodeó la cintura de Jimin con su brazo, pegando su espalda en su pecho. Yoongi se irguió, cambiando de posición y quedando de rodillas cara a cara con el rubio, éste sintiendo el vacío cuando Hoseok retiró sus dedos remplazándolo por algo más grande que le ensanchaba y se hacía paso a su interior lentamente.   
  
Una mano acariciaba la base de su pene, tan lento que dolía. Cuando bajó la mirada conectó sus ojos con los gatunos de Yoongi justo cuando éste engullía su longitud. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás quedando apoyada sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Estaba entrando en un estado de sobre estimulación ahora que Hoseok embestía en él rápido dando repetitivamente en su próstata. Hubiera escuchado el eco de sus gemidos resonar en las paredes de la cueva si no estuviera completamente ido.   
  
Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado y no debía. A ciegas buscó con su mano la cabellera celeste, agarrando con fuerza los mechones entre sus dedos, sintiendo la vibración de gemido del chico viajar por su miembro. Yoongi captó la indirecta y sin más paró, sujetándolo fuerte desde la base, impidiendo que de alguna manera llegase al clímax.   
  
Hoseok bajó el ritmo, salió de él y al ver que Jimin se intentaba bajar de la piedra, lo ayudó. Jimin le susurró algo al oído al pelirrojo, algo que Yoongi no pudo captar, pero viendo la sonrisa que a ambos pusieron mientras le miraban, supo que estaba jodido.   
  
\- A cuatro, _meaw meaw_ -demandó su novio aún con esa sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser amable.   
  
Se ruborizó, pero hizo lo mandado, notando al instante un par de manos firmes sobre sus muslos, arrastrándolo hacia atrás hasta que algo húmedo pasaba por su anillo de músculos, queriendo hacerse paso a través y humedeciendo la zona. Jimin mientras, se arrodilló quedando entre el lateral del ataúd y las piernas de Hoseok. No tenía más que levantar la mirada unos centímetros para tener el gran y grueso miembro que previamente le había atravesado. Lo cogió sin perder más tiempo y comenzó a succionar la cabeza, pasando la lengua por la abertura. Se sujetó en el muslo del chico para poder controlar mejor su vaivén.   
  
La luna ya comenzaba a aparecer por el borde del boquete. El cielo había pasado de azul oscuro a negro azabache, haciendo que la luna adquiriese en contraste un color rojo intenso. El haz de luz escarlata iluminaba de a poco el salón, el director Lee miró su reloj, quedaban 15 minutos debían proceder a la preparación de la fase 2. Se hizo paso entre la multitud donde todos estaban suficientemente ocupados masturbándose e incluso haciéndose felaciones entre ellos.   
  
Llegó hasta la hilera de guardias situados al fondo, cerca de la entrada, les dio la orden para que procedieran. Se movilizaron hasta llegar a las jaulas. Taehyung empezó a escuchar gritos que no provenían de abajo, donde todos montaban una orgía mientras veían el espectáculo que estaban dando los chicos, eran súplicas, maldiciones, que provenían de las jaulas situadas al principio. Se movió intentando buscar un ángulo de visión mejor que le permitiera ver qué pasaba, pero ahora que Jimin no estaba, solo alcanzaba a ver la de Jungkook.   
  
Vio cómo éste se movía inquieto, nervioso, mirando hacia los guardias que, celda a celda, se iban acercando. Golpes metálicos y forcejeos se escucharon hasta que un golpe seco los cesó. El guardia dejó al chico inconsciente, colocándolo de manera que el corte en su brazo se mantuviera sobre el cubo. Jungkook apretó las manos en un puño, aún con esperanzas de luchar contra el que abriera esa puerta, y en cuanto el guardia fue a agarrarle, le placó con su propio cuerpo, estampándole contra los barrotes e intentando soltarse de su agarre para poder escapar. Vio de reojo como un par de guardias más se acercaban rápidamente y se removió con más fuerza. Levantó la rodilla, encajándola en el abdomen del hombre que se contrajo sobre sí mismo, liberándolo.   
  
Se escurrió por la puerta y salió corriendo sin saber exactamente hacia dónde, solo la idea de esquivar a los guardias era lo que mantenía la certeza de sus acciones. Visualizó la puerta y toda su energía se volcó en sus piernas, haciendo que corrieran lo más rápido que podían. Hasta que pararon. Sus piernas pararon de golpe. Intentó moverlas, pero no podía. Estaban completamente paralizadas. Oyó una risa a sus espaldas.   
  
\- ¿Creías que eras más listo o algo? ¿Qué podías con todos nosotros? ¿Qué sería así de fácil escapar del destino? Pues estás muy equivocado niño -Lee Sung Chan se acercaba hacia él lentamente, con la mano alzada y apuntando hacia sus piernas. Los guardias le rodearon y cuando el hombre cerró su palma en un puño, sus extremidades cedieron, tirándolo al suelo. Le agarraron, reteniéndolo-. Si solo la luna me diera el poder suficiente para resucitar yo mismo al dios, créeme, que no me habría molestado en preparar todo esto –su sonrisa cayó, mostrando el enfado que había contenido. No estaba en sus planes gastar parte del poder que estaba adquiriendo con un niñato desobediente-. Llevadle a la plataforma -sonrió-, voy a pasarlo bien contigo ahora.   
  
A rastras, bajaron los escalones, sin haber llamado la atención de la gente. Cogieron las cadenas que permanecían tiradas por el suelo, enganchadas a unas anillas que se clavaban en la roca. Lee se aseguró de que los guardias volvían a la labor y tras comprobar que todo proseguía con normalidad, caminó de vuelta a su sitio entre la multitud. Miró de nuevo su reloj, ya solo faltaban 5 minutos y esperaba que esos tres no la fastidiaran.   
  
Un sonido de cadenas moviéndose dirigió el nuevo punto de su mirada. El pelinegro se removía, tirando de ellas, intentando soltar alguna anilla. Sonrió pensando en lo poco que le que le quedaba para poder desahogar en el chico toda la ira y la excitación que el tener todo ese poder le estaba produciendo.   
  
La luz rojiza ya les cubría casi por completo, y aunque los tres estaban en el auge del acto, debían controlar el momento justo para acabar. Hoseok se encargaba de controlarlo, miró hacia arriba viendo que la luna ya estaba asomando, con tan solo un borde que el techo tapaba, calculaba que les quedaban un par de minutos. Sujetó más fuerte las caderas de Yoongi, envistiendo em el con más intensidad y profundidad.   
  
\- Un minuto bebé, haz lo que sea necesario –le susurró a Jimin al oído. Éste estaba saltando sobre el miembro de Yoongi, de espaldas a Hoseok que mordía su hombro con fuerza ya habiendo coloreado su cuello de marcas.   
  
Deslizó sus manos, que se habían mantenido apoyadas en el abdomen del peliazul, rozando la punta de sus dedos con los erectos pezones del chico. Notó lo sensibles que estaban asique los agarró, tirando de ellos, apretándolos y acariciándolos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus saltos, haciéndolos más cortos y rápidos. Un ardor se expandía por los músculos de sus piernas que ya empezaban a entumecerse, no hubiera aguantado el ritmo si Yoongi no estuviera sujetando sus muslos, ayudándolo y liberando un poco su carga.   
  
Era la hora, Hoseok soltó una de las piernas de Yoongi, llevando su mano por delante de Jimin, masturbándolo al ritmo que llevaba las penetraciones de Yoongi. Jimin gritó, la estimulación enviando el placer en ondas por todo su cuerpo, liberándole al fin y corriéndose cuando Hoseok mordió con fuerza en la curvatura de su cuello.   
  
Hoseok llegó entonces, justo cuando Jimin contrajo sus paredes lo suficiente para llevar a Yoongi al borde, cayendo en el dulce placer del éxtasis. Llenó toda su cavidad al tiempo que la suya propia culminaba. Aturdidos escucharon aplausos a su alrededor. Estaban exhaustos. Se dejaron caer de cualquier manera, apilados sobre Yoongi. Jimin juraba que no podía sentir las piernas, tirado encima de Yoongi y con Hoseok sobre él, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras el peliazul le susurraba entre respiraciones lo bien que lo había hecho.   
  
Hoseok notó unos brazos que le agarraban, separándolo de los otros dos. No tenía las fuerzas ni la energía suficientes para luchar en contra, asique se dejó hacer. Le sentaron contra la pared, un dolor profundo en su brazo derecho que, cuando miró, vio un largo corte por el que empezaba a fluir la sangre. La vista se le distorsionaba, los párpados pesándole cada vez más, hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo, desmayándose en el acto.   
  
No fue consciente de cuando Jimin y Yoongi fueron desplazados hasta su lado, abrazados a él, quedando sentados mientras veían como la sangre de sus brazos seguía saliendo. Sin tener nada para poder detener la hemorragia, imaginaban que en 1 hora o menos acabarían desangrados.   
  
Lee Sung Chan, se subió al altar, le entregaron el cubo en el que habían recogido la sangre de los tres chicos. Metió las manos, mojándolas en el líquido escarlata.   
  
\- Hermanos, estamos preparados para la fase 2 –su voz retumbó por el salón seguida de vítores y aplausos. 

  
_**Corten** _


	23. LUNA ROJA 2/2

Uno de los guardas le tendió el látigo, haciendo una reverencia. Lo metió en el cubo y lo sacó, la sangre resbalando por el cuero.   
  
Decir que Taehyung estaba alterado era poco. Veía a Jungkook peleando con las cadenas que le apresaban. Le habían quitado la camiseta y su espalda se encontraba de frente al ataúd. Su rostro hacia la pared del fondo, no dándole la oportunidad de si quiera mirarle por última vez.   
  
Movió la mirada donde estaba Jimin y aunque la distancia era amplia, podía ver las lágrimas reflejando aguosas en su rostro mientras se acurrucaba en el cotado de Hoseok que estaba inconsciente. Yoongi le acariciaba el brazo queriendo tranquilizarle a pesar de que él también lloraba.   
  
Bajó la mirada, mirando el cubo con sangre, con su sangre, aún llenándose. Les habían inmovilizado el brazo con una barra metálica que enganchaba su muñeca a uno de los barrotes de la jaula, es iba hasta por encima del codo donde un cinturón de cuero que impedía que se moviera. Ahí, justo debajo estaba el cubo, al que seguía mirando. Notaba el cansancio lentamente recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tardaría en perder la conciencia? ¿Será menos doloroso? ¿Moriría allí, solo? No era lo que se esperaba, la verdad.   
  
La voz del hombre en el altar le sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba haciendo una especie de ritual en un idioma que desconocía. Si tuviera que apostar por uno, sería el latín, sonaba como cuando en la serie de Supernatural hacían exorcismos a los demonios...Ahh, esa era una buena serie, aunque demasiadas temporadas para su gusto, la veía con Kookie los días de lluvia, era cuando más les apetecía cosas de miedo... _Y ya estoy delirando...el primer paso antes de morir, me queda poco._  
  
Voces en la multitud empezaban a alzarse y todos ahora le acompañaban en el cántico. Lee Sung Chan caminaba hacia el pelinegro, llevaba el cubo y el látigo sujetos en la misma mano mientras la libre la usaba para mojarla en la sangre y a cada paso que daba, sacudía la mano hacia los seguidores, manchando de rojo oscuro sus túnicas. El volumen de sus voces aumentaba a medida que se acercaba al chico.   
  
Cuando estuvo frente a él, agarró el cubo con ambas manos y lanzó la sangre sobre su espalda. Taehyung soltó la respiración que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo. Jungkook se sobresaltó al sentir el templado líquido entrar en contacto con su piel. Veía la sangre que había sobrepasado por sus hombros y resbalaba en caminos carmín por su pecho. El estar de espaldas le ponía en tensión, pues no podía ver venir las acciones de los de detrás.   
  
Tenía miedo, pero no de la clase de miedo que se tiene cuando eres pequeño y crees que hay un monstruo bajo la cama. No de la clase de miedo que tuvo cuando Taehyung le pidió ayuda desde su ventana el día que entraron en su casa, no. Era terror. Le aterraba lo que la mente perversa de aquel psicópata pudiera idear para acabar con su vida en el caso de que sobreviviera a lo que sabía que venía.   
  
Se quedó absorto en sus reflexiones, en su mente, cuando la fina trenza de cuero besó su espalda sacándolo de ahí y devolviéndolo a la realidad. Dejó a su paso un nuevo surco entre los que aún cicatrizaban, haciendo que algunos de ellos se volvieran a abrir. El primer impacto le dolió, le ardía la piel, aunque la sensación térmica que tenía su cuerpo era que se iba enfriando.   
  
No podía evitar los quejidos de dolor que escapaban por su boca, por más que tratase de morder su labio para acallarse y evitarle al sádico tras él la satisfacción de escuchar su sufrimiento, no podía. _Joder Jungkook, te está rasgando la piel, creo que tienes derecho a llorar, gritar y suplicar por que pare._ Pero no, se negaba a ello.   
  
Tres latigazos se contaban ya con sólo el sonido del impacto del látigo y la respuesta del chico, escuchándose en el salón. Todos se mantenían en silencio, hasta que llegó el cuarto con un aullido de dolor al fondo de la sala. Jungkook se irguió al instante, pareciendo no notar cuando el cuero le dio en el costado izquierdo. Otro grito desgarrador inundó el silencio, provocando que Lee mirara hacia arriba al igual que sus seguidores, que buscaban confusos la fuente de los gritos.   
  
Lee levantó de nuevo el brazo y lo bajó con fuerza haciendo una apertura a lo largo del omóplato derecho del joven. Vio entonces al chico agonizante de la última celda. Estaba agazapado, sujetándose contra uno de los barrotes frontales para no retorcer el brazo que tenía inmovilizado. Los murmuros se extendían entre la multitud.   
  
\- ¡Silencio! -gritó Lee. Jungkook se retorcía tirando de las cadenas con fuerza. Lee, enfadado le dio una vez más, viendo cómo ni siquiera se inmutaba, tan solo tiraba de los metales con más fuerza. Miró al prisionero que volvió a gritar viendo cómo su mano agarraba su hombro derecho, sobre el que había impactado esta vez el látigo en su compañero.   
  
\- Sacadlo de ahí y traedlo -dijo. La cólera visible en su demanda. Caminó rápido rodeando con una distancia considerable al chico encadenado, quedando frente a él. Palideció al ver el brillo dorado de sus ojos.   
  
Dos guardias se acercaron arrastrando al peligris hasta que le dejaron caer en el centro. Taehyung se intentó sujetar a lo más próximo quedando medio sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en el borde del mármol del ataúd. Un fuerte agarre en su barbilla le forzó a elevar la vista viendo la analítica mirada del querido director Lee. Pudo observar el reflejo plateado en la pupila ajena y cómo una sádica sonrisa se alargaba en sus labios.   
  
\- Queridos hermanos, cientos y cientos de años han pasado desde que sufrimos la derrota, la injusticia, la opresión de nuestros derechos y la ejecución de nuestro poder. Pero por fin, obtendremos nuestra venganza. Por fin, tras tiempo y leyendas nunca verificadas sobre la existencia de los descendientes de los rebeldes, por fin, se han hallado a los elegidos -tiró del brazo de Taehyung, alzándolo con fuerza y agarrándole de la mandíbula, manteniendo su cara dolorida hacia el resto-. He aquí la prueba de la verdad –la reacción fue inmediata y de asombro. Un aplauso-. Soltad al otro y traed la daga.   
  
Los guardias acataron las órdenes y momentos después, las manos de Jungkook rodeaban con fuerza el cuerpo del peligris.   
  
\- Kookie, jungkookie...- suspiró agitado-. Lo siento, lo siento, he intentado ser fuerte, pero pero-   
  
\- Shh, no pasa nada TaeTae, todo está bien, estoy contigo ahora, ¿vale? -ambos sabían que eso era mentira, pero querían apartar los malos pensamientos ahora y aprovechar ese momento, ese abrazo, degustándolo al máximo.   
\- Muy emotivo, las últimas palabras siempre me hacen llorar. Pero, estoy demasiado contento para eso –se acercó a ellos con la daga en la mano. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, apuntó a Jungkook con ella, girándola en su palma para tenderle el mango de esta-. Cógela, chico –Jungkook la cogió rápido por si se la quitaba y le apuntó a la garganta-. Eh, yo que tú, no haría eso -sacó una pistola y apuntó a Taehyung-. Bájalo -descendió la daga lentamente, aún asesinándole con la mirada-. No es conmigo con quien debes usar eso, tienes que matarle a él- pasó su vista a Taehyung, degustando la expresión horrorizada en sus caras.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero? -dijo en su defensa, procurando no sonar desafiante porque si no estarían más muertos que muertos.   
  
\- Pues muy fácil- apuntó el arma hacia una de las jaulas y disparó. El chico en su interior cayó hacia atrás con un golpe seco-. Si te niegas, los mataré a todos, ¿prefieres cargar con sus muertes en tu conciencia? -todo quedó en silencio. Caminó alejándose del par y volvió a apuntar el arma-. El próximo será él -el cañón iba dirigido directamente a la cabeza de Jimin.   
  
\- Vale, vale, por favor pare -dijo apresurado Taehyung-. Jungkook, hazlo.   
  
\- Taehyung, no, por favor –le suplicó.   
  
\- Kookie, es la única forma –le cogió de las manos y colocó la punta de la daga en su pecho.   
  
\- TaeTae, por favor, no –las lágrimas ya no se podían contener más y, aunque le temblaban las manos y tiraba de ellas hacia atrás, Taehyung mantenía firme el agarre.   
  
\- Por favor, hazlo, es mejor sacrificar a uno si con eso podéis salvaros todos –las palabras le temblaban, no quería derrumbarse, debía darle fuerzas a Kookie-. Te quiero, Jungkook –vio los ojos suplicantes del chico que sollozaba frente a él y sonrió-. Acuérdate de nuestra promesa. Vive feliz por los dos, ¿vale? -una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, aflojó el agarre en las muñecas de Jungkook y subió una de sus manos hacia su rostro, acariciando con el pulgar las mejillas húmedas, la cicatriz de su pómulo, pasando por su labio inferior y tocando el pequeño lunar bajo este.   
  
Sonrió una última vez antes de acercarse a él, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave. _Te quiero, te amo, ahora y para siempre._ Posó sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro y con las últimas fuerzas que se quedaban, juntó sus cuerpos, abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo cómo el dolor en su pecho se disipaba a medida que sus fuerzas se consumían. Se sentía más ligero y cuando Jungkook abrió los ojos vio cómo el plateado de su iris de desvanecía, volviendo al marrón avellana habitual, aunque ni siquiera éste ya tenía el brillo de la vida. Degustó el sabor metálico de la sangre que se escapaba por sus labios, sujetando con fuerza el peso del cuerpo contrario, no queriendo dejarle ir.   
  
\- ¡Aparta! -Le Sung Chan intentaba separarlos. Jungkook notó como a ira se poseía, gruñendo. Y con sólo un pensamiento. Tres palabras. _Matar, venganza, justicia_. Se repetían en bucle en su mente. Abrazó con fuerza a Taehyung, no notando lo pequeño que se hacía el cuerpo en sus brazos. Sus manos en un puño con las uñas clavándosele profundamente. Dejó a Taehyung sobre la tumba y se giró para encarar al hombre. Se escucharon gritos ahogados cuando Jungkook saltó sobre Lee Sung Chan, tirándolo al suelo bajo su agarre y hundiendo la afilada dentadura en su cuello, desgarrándole la garganta.   
  
Puso la mano sobre el pecho intentando apartarle, ahogándose en su propia sangre cuando trataba de pedir ayuda, todos los allí presentes demasiado aterrados como para moverse a socorrerle. Jungkook le empujó contra el suelo, golpeándole en el pecho y hundiendo las garras en él, acabando con su vida cuando tuvo el latiente y caliente corazón del hombre, palpitando en su mano.   
  
Todo se quedó en silencio. Todos expectantes, paralizados. Jungkook se levantó y sin siquiera volver la mirada atrás, se tumbó junto al cuerpo del peligris, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándose a él con fuerza. No fue consciente cuando un fuerte golpe de la puerta do aparición a los cuerpos de policía que ordenaban a todos que sostuvieran sus manos sobre la nuca, mientras les comunicaban que estaban detenidos.   
  
Tras ellos, entraban Namjoon y Seokjin, que, identificando rápido a los jóvenes, daban indicaciones a los sanitarios para que rápido se los llevaran al hospital. Estaban demasiado ocupados socorriendo, que no se percataron de cuando uno de los guardias sectarios se subió al altar, hasta que gritó.   
  
\- ¡Por Abraxas!   
  
\- ¡Por Abraxas! -gritaron en respuesta los seguidores.   
  
Y tras eso, el guardia apretó un botón en el manso que sostenía. Se escucharon explosiones en las paredes, rodeando todo el salón, proseguido de un fuerte temblor en los muros de roca que se empezaban a agrietar, comenzando a derrumbarse.   
  
\- Salid todos de aquí ¡YA! -gritó Namjoon.   
  
\- Jinnie, saca a aquellos dos -señaló en dirección a Jungkook y Taehyung-. Yo saco a estos tres, vamos.   
Jin fue corriendo hacia los dos chicos, esquivando la avalancha de gente que se dirigía impasible hacia la puerta. Pedazos de techo ya empezaban a caer.   
  
\- Chico, tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo apresurado y al ver que no se movían se fijó en el objeto metálico que permanecía clavado en el pecho del peligris y se imaginó lo peor. Agitó a Jungkook por el brazo y viendo que éste respondía y afortunadamente estaba vivo, rodeó la estructura marmolea, quedando del lado de Taehyung, dispuesto a cogerle en brazos.   
  
\- ¡Déjale! -gritó Jungkook.   
  
\- Solo quiero sacarle de aquí -al no recibir respuesta y ver que el chico mantenía el agarre sobre su amigo, intentó otra cosa-. ¿Cómo te llamas?   
  
\- Jungkook.  
  
\- Vale, pues mira, Jungkook, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes porque esto se derrumba –Jungkook aflojó su agarre, mirando a su alrededor, volviendo a la realidad y permitiendo que Jin alzase el cuerpo de Taehyung-. Venga, rápido, vamos.   
  
Comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, las rocas caían cada vez más y más grandes, impidiéndoles el paso. Seokjin escuchó una voz que provenía de entre los escombros y visualizó una mano que se agitaba pidiendo socorro.   
  
-¡Jungkook! -el chico se giró de inmediato-. Cógele y salid de aquí, yo ahora voy.   
  
No estaba muy seguro, pero no cuestionó sus acciones, cogió a Taehyung y corrió a través de la puerta.   
Seokjin no perdió más tiempo y saltó hacia aquella persona. Vio a un hombre vestido con una bata blanca, tenía el brazo apresado bajo uno de los desprendimientos.   
  
-Ayuda, por favor.   
  
Seokjin sabía que no quedaba tiempo, empujó con fuerza el cimiento levantándolo lo suficiente para que pudiera escapar. Le ayudó a levantarse guiándolo frente a él, y saliera corriendo por la puerta.   
  
Los pasillos se estrechaban. Miró hacia atrás, el estruendo del derrumbamiento del pabellón llamando su atención, viendo cómo el pasillo por el que habían pasado se venía abajo también.   
  
-¡Jinnie! -giró la cabeza y vio a Namjoon. Estaba fuera, a la luz de los focos de los vehículos de seguridad. Le decía que saliera de allí. Corrió lo más que pudo, saltando cimientos, vigas, y esquivando la caída de otras. El hombre herido fue recibido por Namjoon, que le señalaba la ambulancia y avisaba a los sanitarios.   
  
Le faltaban 15 metros para llegar a la salida. 13. 10. Vio que el techado de la salida se desprendía y no tuvo más tiempo de reacción cuando un cúmulo de rocas caían sobre él. 

* * *

  
  
Era un día luminoso, una brisa empezaba a levantarse meciendo levemente las hojas de los árboles. Jungkook caminaba despacio, ya se sabía aquel camino de memoria, sus pies andaban solos dejándole un momento para sumergirse en sus pensamientos.   
  
De repente de detuvo, el final del camino. Se arrodilló dejando el bonito ramo de margaritas en el suelo. Levantó la mirada leyendo la inscripción Familia Kim. Una lápida novicia adornaba el par ya desgastadas por el tiempo. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla y el sollozo se volvió a abrir paso otro día más.   
  
-Jungkookie...por favor déjame ir –Taehyung le abrazaba por la espalda, acuclillado tras él. Sabía que no podía escucharle, ni verle, pues ya no pertenecían a la misma dimensión; pero no podía seguir viendo como cada día que pasaba, el pelinegro iba, le llevaba flores y lloraba sobre su tumba. Odiaba estar así, pero no podía hacer nada más que eso, estaba muerto, y eso, era un hecho. 

_**Corten** _


	24. EPÍLOGO

Era un día luminoso, una brisa empezaba a levantarse meciendo levemente las hojas de los árboles. Jungkook caminaba despacio, ya se sabía aquel camino de memoria, sus pies andaban solos dejándole un momento para sumergirse en sus pensamientos.   
  
De repente de detuvo, el final del camino. Se arrodilló dejando el bonito ramo de margaritas en el suelo. Levantó la mirada leyendo la inscripción Familia Kim. Una lápida novicia adornaba el par ya desgastadas por el tiempo. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla y el sollozo se volvió a abrir paso otro día más.   
  
-Jungkookie...por favor déjame ir –Taehyung le abrazaba por la espalda, acuclillado tras él. Sabía que no podía escucharle, ni verle, pues ya no pertenecían a la misma dimensión; pero no podía seguir viendo como cada día que pasaba, el pelinegro iba, le llevaba flores y lloraba sobre su tumba. Odiaba estar así, pero no podía hacer nada más que eso, estaba muerto, y eso, era un hecho.   
  
¿Sería todo así a partir de ahora? ¿Eso era estar muerto? ¿Dónde estaban los angelitos que le abrirían las puertas del cielo? ¿Dónde estaba su diosa Hwasa recibiéndole en sus brazos y diciéndole que ahora viviría la paz del descanso eterno? La verdad, estaba muy decepcionado.   
  
-Taehyung te llamas entonces, ¿no? -se sobresaltó de golpe habiendo tropezado con Jungkook si fuese materia física-. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte –rio el extraño avergonzado.   
  
\- ¿Tú me ves? -preguntó sorprendido. Hacía semanas que no tenía una conversación con alguien que pudiera contestarle.   
  
-Sí, te veo –Taehyung se fijó en el iris de sus ojos, plata reluciente-. Ven, anda, demos un paseo –el chico se volvió empezando a caminar.   
  
Taehyung corrió tras él para alcanzarle el paso. Era un chico joven, quizá un poco más mayor que él, pero no pasaría de los 25. Su cabello era oscuro, contrastando con su pálida piel.   
  
\- ¿Eras tú la voz en mi cabeza? -el chico asintió-. ¿Puedo verte porque estoy muerto?   
  
-Puedes verme porque el vínculo se ha roto- rio.   
  
\- ¿Vínculo?   
  
-Sí. Eres mi descendiente puro, en el pasado recayó un hechizo sobre mi amado y sobre mí, en el que nos permitía reencarnarnos en nuestros descendientes directos. Pero nunca llegamos al punto de reencontrarnos. Creo que es por eso que hemos podido hacer uso en parte de vosotros.   
  
-Sí, sobre eso...   
  
-Sí, lo siento, no era nuestra intención hacerlo, pero no sabes lo que es que te aparten de la persona que más quieres durante siglos.   
  
-Puedo imaginarlo -pensó en estos últimos días-. ¿Cómo te llamas?   
  
-Me llamo Sapidus.   
  
\- ¿Y el que poseía a Jungkookie era tu amado?   
  
-Yo no lo llamaría poseer, si no manifestar, pero sí, era Deliges -miró la cara confusa del joven y paró de andar-. Mira, é que quieres una explicación, una historia o un por qué, pero he venido aquí para que encuentres tu camino.   
  
\- ¿Me llevas al cielo?   
  
-No, no te llevo a ningún sitio, solo te ayudo a que seas tú el que decida dónde quiere ir- explicó.   
  
-No te entiendo, ¿es que acaso tengo elección? No puedo meterme en esa tumba y renacer como un zombi o algo solo porque quiero vivir.   
  
-Mira, Taehyung, mira a tu alrededor y fíjate bien en lo que ves -señaló en redondo el lugar en el que estaban.   
  
Era un campo, el césped verde con el agua del rocío brillando en perlas, el olor a humedad y naturaleza. Los pájaros piando y a lo lejos una pequeña casa, donde dos niños jugaban alegres. Los reconoció, eran Jungkook y él cuando eran pequeños, en la casa de sus abuelos, donde pasaban algunos veranos.   
  
Se agachó de golpe cuando un pájaro pasó volando a milímetros de su cabeza, dando gracias a sus rápidos reflejos. Siguió su trayectoria con la mirada, topándose de repente con Jungkook, vestido con su ropa habitual, un poco emo le había dicho algunas veces Taehyung, pero que realmente complementaba muy bien a su persona. Una gota mojó el dorso de su mano, se limpió la cara dándose cuenta de su llorera.   
  
\- ¿Dónde estoy?   
  
-Estas en tu mente, no estás muerto, ni eres un fantasma, ni Hwasa te abrazará en las puertas del cielo.   
  
\- ¿Me has oído? -rio, secando sus ojos.   
  
-Yo también estoy en tu mente.   
  
-Entonces... ¿Jungkook, el cementerio...-   
  
-Esa era la manifestación de tu deseo de vivir. La parte de ti que no quiere dejarte ir. Asique, decide, Taehyung, ¿qué quieres?   
  
Volvió a mirar hacia Jungkook, éste le tendía la mano con una sonrisa. Taehyung fue hacia él, cogió su mano y se abrazó fuerte a su cuerpo. Pudo quedarse ahí, pero, una pregunta se repetía constantemente.   
  
\- ¿Por qué me has ayudado, Sapidus?   
  
-Las almas gemelas debemos ayudar a las almas gemelas.   
  
Aunque no sabía con exactitud el significado de su respuesta, asintió y volvió la cabeza, encajándose en la curvatura del cuello del chico, aspirando el conocido olor de su piel, de su ropa, de su ser y, cuando cerró los ojos, todo se volvió negro.   
  


* * *

  
  
Una luz a lo lejos, un destello, una brillante blancura que se tragaba la oscuridad. Traía consigo lejanas voces, susurros que aumentaban a medida que emergía de entre la luminosidad...  
  
-¡Hyung, Hyung! Levanta, Taehyung está abriendo los ojos –Jimin gritaba moviendo apresurado a Baekhyun que se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la habitación. Cuando vio que se despertaba, volvió corriendo al lado de su amigo. Cogió su mano, apretándola entre las suyas.   
  
-Mhh...   
  
-Hola Tae.  
  
Ajustó la vista parpadeando un par de veces, ajustándose a la luz que remarcaba la silueta frente a él. Una cabellera azul oscuro fue lo primero que distinguió. Unos labios gruesos más rojizos de lo normal, seguramente por morderlos deliberadamente, y unos ojos que le observaban lagrimosos.   
  
-Ji...min..ah...¿Qué haces en mi casa? -Jimin rio-. Baek Hyung no te va a dar más pasteles –el peliazul se lanzó sobre él, procurando no aplastar la zona vendada en su pecho, secando las lágrimas en la bata-pijama del chico.   
  
-Ahh, Jiminah, cuidado -sacó el brazo que había estado aplastado entre los dos cuerpos, mirando la venda alrededor de este. Jimin le acarició la mano, dejando ver que llevaba un vendaje parejo.   
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras, peque? -Baekhyun pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello, acariciándole con cariño.   
  
-Un poco dolorido, hyung –dijo con la voz ronca. Se fijó en la habitación en la que estaban-. ¿Dónde estamos?   
  
-Estamos en el hospital, llevas casi 3 semanas en coma y los médicos te daban por perdido ya...- dijo, la tristeza notable en su tono-. Voy a llamar al doctor y a reírme en su cara un rato, ¿vale?   
  
Los chicos rieron viendo al hombre salir.  
  
-¿Recuerdas algo, Tae? -preguntó Jimin, todavía acariciando sus manos.   
  
-Recuerdo que estábamos encerrados, que nos estaban sacando sangre...y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero estaba feliz.   
  
-Cuando nos trajeron al hospital, no tenías pulso, estabas muerto. Jungkook estaba gritándole a todo el mundo que hicieran algo porque no podía perderte. Te metieron en el quirófano hasta donde sé. Me pusieron anestesia para coserme el corte y hacerme una trasfusión de la sangre que había perdido. Después de eso, me llevaron a casa y mi madre no me dejó salir hasta hace una semana, que vine a visitarte –Tae rio.   
  
-Vaya...pasa lo interesante cuando no estoy -sonrió melancólico-. Pero, si estaba muerto, ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí, vivo?   
  
-Uno de los agentes que vino a rescatarnos murió en el derrumbamiento, cuando lo sacaron de entre los escombros ya no podían hacer nada. Su marido dijo que era donante de órganos -suspiró-. Te hicieron un trasplante de corazón.   
  
Tae se quedó sin palabras, procesando toda la información que Jimin le estaba dando.   
  
-Su marido...¿sabes quién es?   
  
-No lo sé exactamente, pero creo que trabajaba con mi primo.   
  
-Necesito verle -intentó levantarse.   
  
-No, no, no, ahora no puedes, debes descansar –Jimin le volvió a echar hacia atrás-. Además-   
  
-Con que prefieres ir a ver a un hombre extraño antes que a mi, eh, gatito.   
  
-¡Jungkook! -el pelinegro salió corriendo hacia la cama, abrazando a Tae con todas sus fuerzas.   
  
-TaeTae...-aspiró el aroma en su cuello.   
  
-Bueno, yo me voy, he quedado con Yoongi y Hoseok en un rato. Les alegrará saber que has despertado -sonrió-. ¿Ves ese peluche de ahí? -Tae giró la cabeza hacia la mesilla de noche, viendo un pequeño tigre que sujetaba un corazón rojo-. Estuvieron 20 minutos decidiendo si te gustaría más el tigre o el oso polar –rieron-. No os riais, no estuvisteis ahí esos 20 minutos intentando convencer a la dependienta de que tenían 19 años y no 5 -Jungkook y Taehyung se miraron, conteniendo la risa-. Vale, podéis reíros solo un poco.   
  
Estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que Tae empezó a toser.   
  
-Cuidado, gatito, todavía no estás curado –Kookie posó una mano en su pecho sobre la venda, como si fuera una figura de cristal que se pudiera romper.   
  
Siguieron hablando, Jimin se despidió de ellos y salió corriendo hacia su casa a cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al punto de quedada.   
  
-Jimin me ha contado lo histérico que estabas cuando nos trajeron al hospital –Jungkook lo miró ofendido.   
  
-Tú también lo estarías si resulta que le has clavado un cuchillo al amor de tu vida, matándole y nadie hace nada para intentar salvarle -soltó todo en una exhalación, inspirando de nuevo al acabar.   
  
-Kookie... -Tae le acarició la cara, viendo como el chico se recostaba en su toque, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de lo que había echado de menos-. Tu también eres el amor de mi vida, conejito.   
  
-Necesito preguntarte algo, antes de que pierda esta oportunidad -respiró hondo antes de continuar-. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?   
  
-¿En serio crees que tienes que preguntarme? -rio, las mejillas enrojecidas y con una sonrisa de pura felicidad plasmada en la cara.   
  
-Solo por hacerlo oficial, y esas cosas de querer ser un buen novio y hacer las cosas bien, aunque, pensándolo mejor, debería ir a pedirle tu mano a Baekhyun Hyung –Tae golpeó su brazo riendo.   
  
-Eres un conejo tonto –hizo pucheros adorables-. Mi novio tonto.   
  
-Entonces, ¿si?   
  
-Realmente si que quieres escucharlo eh.   
  
-Chi, porfa –puso ojos de perrito juntando sus manos en súplica.   
  
-Yo, Kim Taehyung, acepto a Jeon Jungkookie como mi novio, pareja y futuro marido porque espero que quiera casarse conmigo algún día.   
  
-Sí, quiero –dijo inmediatamente.   
  
-Muy bien, ahora guárdalo para dentro de muchos años -rio.   
  
Se quedaron allí, hablando y haciendo planes para cuando Tae saliera del hospital. 

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde que habían cerrado el caso. Namjoon recibió la llamada que había estado tiempo esperando. Recogió sus cosas de la oficina y salió. Acostumbrado a hacer todo con Seokjin, aún habiendo pasado un mes entero, se le hacía raro ir sin él acompañándolo a su lado, cogió el autobús hasta el edificio al que debía ir con urgencia. Se dio cuenta de que ya no podía usar el coche, pues no tenía carné y nunca le había hecho tanta falta pues Jin siempre conducía y él tan solo iba de copiloto.   
  
Bajó en la parada que quedaba a un par de manzanas de su destino. Entró en la institución y al salir llevaba los papeles que cambiarían su vida a partir de ahora.   
  
Llegó a casa media hora después, ya era casi la hora de comer. Pasó por la cocina viendo los envases del chino de la noche anterior, _debería lavar los platos y recoger esto un poco. ¡Ah, la lavadora!_  
  
Entró en la pequeña terraza donde tenían la lavadora, agarró el cesto de la ropa cogiendo las prendas y metiéndolas dentro del tambor. Decidió poner la colada de ropa oscura al ver que el traje que había usado para el entierro aún seguía ahí.   
  
Dejó a la lavadora que hiciera su trabajo y fue a recoger la cocina. Pensó en sacar algunas sobras para comer pero se decantó por pedir comida a un restaurante de la zona en el que tenían sus platos preferidos. Hoy era un día especial y debía celebrarlo.   
  
Puso la mesa mientras la comida llegaba. El sonido del timbre avisó de que era la hora. Salió a la puerta, recogió la comida y pagó, dejando al repartidor una buena propina porque hoy se sentía bien como para hacerlo.   
Puso la comida en la mesa y subió a la habitación corriendo antes de que se enfriara todo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, escuchando el sonido de la tele.   
  
-¡Joonie! Qué temprano llegas hoy, ¿no? -el pelinegro miró su reloj extrañado.   
  
-Sí, cariño, hoy salí antes porque tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo Namjoon sentándose a su lado en la cama-. Asique, ponte elegante, que vamos a comer.   
  
-Uuuuhh...Intrigado me tienes –dijo sonriente-. Anda ayúdame, que todavía no puedo apoyar bien la pierna.   
  
Namjoon se puso en pie y le ayudó a levantarse, tendiéndole las muletas para seguirle hasta el armario, donde tras elegir la ropa, le ayudó a ponérsela.  
  
\- Sabes... He estado hablando con Jackson- dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué tal está?

\- Bueno, dice que se ha apuntado a uno de estos grupos de terapia para gente que ha perdido a alguien, y dice que le están ayudando mucho a salir adelante...- suspiró con pena. Mark había sido uno de los mejores agentes del cuerpo de policía, condecorado en varios de los casos en los que habían colaborado juntos... Su muerte realmente había sido una perdida para todos. Pero más para su familia. Jackson estaba destrozado cuando le dieron la noticia, se mudó a casa de sus padres para no estar solo hasta que pudiera recomponerse un poco-. Le dije que debería venirse a cenar un día. Podríamos invitar a Chanyeol y a Baekhyun, me acaba de llamar diciendo que su sobrino ya ha despertado, creo que a Jackson le podría hacer bien conocerle. Saber por lo menos que no fue en vano el esfuerzo de Mark y que consiguió salvar vidas hasta el final.

-Sí... Tienes razón Jinnie. Podemos programarlo para dentro de unas semanas, por lo menos que puedas terminar de recuperarte, eh...- sonrió. Jin asintió, besó sus labios y, sintiendo el agarre firme en su cadera, emprendieron el paso hacia la puerta.

Bajaron con cuidado al salón. Seokjin se quedó sin palabras al ver la mesa decorada con velas, las cortinas cerradas y las luces atenuadas dando al ambiente un toque romántico.   
  
-Joonie...-no sabía que decir asique simplemente besó sus labios con pasión.   
  
Namjoon sonrió, satisfecho con que a su pronto marido, le gustase el detalle. Se sentaron y comieron tranquilos, hablando y riendo.   
  
Cuando terminaron el postre, Namjoon se levantó recogiendo los platos y mirando que Jin no se diera cuenta, se escurrió hacia el hall, donde había dejado los papeles que había traído previamente. Volvió a su asiento, depositando los papeles sobre la mesa.   
  
-¿Qué es esto? -frunció el ceño.   
  
-Ábrelo -respondió intentando ocultar una sonrisa.   
  
Comenzó a leer el documento, llevándose una mano a la boca, afligido y cuando miró a Namjoon, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.   
  
-Pero, pero, no lo entiendo...creí que no querías tener un hijo.   
  
-Jinnie... -Cogió sus manos, dejando de lado los papeles de adopción, que ahora les oficiaban como padres de un pequeño niño de 5 años-. Cuando te vi a punto de ser aplastado por todas esas rocas, a parte de sentir miedo, sentí culpa. Culpa de habernos tenido centrados tan solo en el trabajo como para ni siquiera tener tiempo de planear con tranquilidad nuestra boda, como para ni siquiera haber tenido la felicidad de crear y tener una familia contigo. Asique, en cuanto te sacaron de ahí y me dieron la gran noticia de que estabas bien, llamé a orfanato y me dediqué a rellenar el papeleo y hacer lo trámites, y esta mañana me han llamado diciendo que estaba todo aprobado y finalizado.   
  
-Yo...Joonie, de verdad que me tiraría encima de ti si pudiera –rio, secando las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey-. De verdad, que soy la persona más feliz del mundo. Te quiero mucho.   
  
Namjoon se levantó y fue hasta su lado, besándole con pasión y disfrutando de la felicidad que inundaba de a poco esa casa.   
  


* * *

Jimin llegó corriendo al puente. Al final había llegado tarde a casa y solo tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de camiseta, echarse desodorante y colonia y arreglar un poco su pelo en el espejo del hall antes de gritarle a su madre que se iba y que no le esperase para cenar.   
  
Estaba apoyado en la barandilla, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando ya se encontraba más estable, se reincorporó. Las vistas desde ahí eran increíbles. El río Han pasaba bajo sus pies, el sol a punto de ponerse, dejando que el cielo se bañara en colores amarillos anaranjados, rosas y morados.   
  
Se había quedado tanto tiempo mirando el paisaje que no se dio cuenta de cuando Hoseok y Yoongi habían llegado a su lado.   
  
-Bonitas vistas, eh –dijo Yoongi, asustándole por la cercanía desde la que lo había dicho. Ambos chicos rieron al ver su sobresalto.   
  
-¡Oye! Podríais avisar antes de atracarme de esa forma.   
  
-Entonces no tendría gracia –rio Hoseok. Ahora llevaba el pelo oscuro con mechas moradas, quería volver a un color más natural pero aún conservando su esencia, les dijo cuando un día apareció con el cambio de look. Yoongi, sin embargo, se decidió por el negro, haciendo que su blanca piel ya de por si, pareciera más pálida aún.   
  
-Bueno, si me habéis hecho correr 2 kilómetros solo para reíros de mí, creo que me iré marchando de vuelta a casa -lo dijo creando un semblante de indignación aunque sabía que estaba siendo dramático.   
  
-Era broma Jiminnieeeeee –dijeron al unísono, haciendo que los tres estallaran en carcajadas.   
  
Después decidieron dar un paseo por la orilla del río, acabando sentados en el césped de un parque contemplando la puesta de sol. Jimin abrió los ojos cuando dejó de escuchar al par hablar. Se asustó al no verlos por ningún sitio hasta que un toque en su hombro le hizo girar en redondo, quedando frente a Hoseok, Yoongi se acercaba detrás de él, caminando.   
  
-¿Por qué os habéis ido? ¿No podíais ni siquiera avisar? -dijo alterado-. Creí...   
  
-Lo siento, Jimin, no pretendíamos preocuparte...- Hoseok le abrazó. Cuando se separaron, Yoongi ya estaba a su lado-. Solo queríamos darte una sorpresa.   
  
Yoongi sacó el ramo de flores de detrás de la espalda, sosteniéndolo entre Hoseok y él.   
  
-Aunque bueno, ya hemos demostrado lo mucho que nos importas y lo mucho que te queremos y queremos que hagas parte de nuestra relación...   
  
-Nunca hemos pronunciado con verdaderas palabras ese deseo o esa petición...   
  
-Asique, Park Jimin, te amamos, tienes nuestros corazones en tu pequeña y adorable mano, lo siento –rio al ver la mirada furtiva del peliazul.   
  
-¿Quieres hacer parte de esta bonita relación de dos y hacer que sea una perfecta relación de tres? -finalmente le tendieron el ramo de flores. Jimin lo cogió con la mayor sonrisa que habían visto jamás en él y se lanzó a abrazarlos a los dos.   
  
-Sí, os quiero mucho, este día no podía ser mejor... -agarró a cada uno por la mandíbula plantando un beso en sus labios-. Tengo que contárselo a Taehyungie.   
  
-Vale, pero mañana, ahora... -dijo Hoseok posando la mano en su glúteo y dándole un pequeño apretón-, tenemos planes preparados para la noche.   
  
-En ese caso, llamaré a mi madre y la diré que me quedo en vuestra casa a dormir.   
  
-Eso es, _sweetie._  
  
Después de eso, pasaron a por comida en un 24h y se dirigieron a casa, a pasar la primera noche juntos como novios oficiales. 

* * *

_**1 año después** _

  
Todos se encontraban de los nervios, de allá para acá, colocando todo y esperando ansiosos que la hora llegara.   
  
-Baek Hyung...No estés nervioso, todo va a salir bien –trató de tranquilizarle Taehyung. Llevaba un traje color azul oscuro, contrastando con los claros mechones de su cabello castaño claro.   
  
-¡¿Pero cómo no voy a estar nervioso si quedan 15 minutos para salir caminando hacia ese altar y Namjoon no encuentra las malditas alianzas?! ¡¿Cómo?! -Baekhyun andaba de un lado para otro intentando no tirarse del pelo por amor a la estilista que había hecho un gran trabajo.   
  
El móvil de Tae vibró sobre la mesa. Era un mensaje de Jungkook.   
  
-Ves ya está, Jungkookie dice que Jin ya las ha encontrado y que están de camino, que en 10 minutos están aquí.   
Baek suspiró aliviado, dejándose caer sobre una silla, ya no preocupándose por que la tela de su traje se arrugara. No hace mucho que se había armado de valor para pedirle a Chanyeol matrimonio. Todo acabó entre risas y besos cuando éste le confesó que justo iba hacia su casa para pedírselo.   
  
Se las apañaron para preparar todo en menos de 1 año, decantándose por esa fecha para que no coincidiera con la boda de Namjoon y Jin, que finalmente se casaron 3 meses antes que ellos. Fueron a la maravillosa ceremonia, conociendo por fin al pequeño Yeonjun, que cumplía 6 años. Ahora, estaba a punto de casarse, en un bonito lugar con jardines florales y rodeado de su nueva familia.   
  
-Cinco minutos señor Byun, debería ir saliendo al pasillo -comunicó una chica del grupo de organización que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.   
  
-Vamos –Tae le agarró de la mano, haciendo que sonriera.   
  
Las puertas se abrieron, la música dio comienzo y todos los presentes ya ocupando sus asientos, se giraron en su dirección. Caminaba del brazo junto a Taehyung, éste observando el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su tío. Llegaron al altar. Taehyung se colocó al lado de Jungkook, ambos habían sido elegidos para ser los hombres de honor de Baek. Frente a ellos, estaba Jimin, que era el hombre de honor de su primo Chanyeol, no porque le hubiera suplicado durante más de un mes que le hacía mucha ilusión ser su hombre de honor ni nada así.   
  
La ceremonia terminó con la pareja dándose el primer beso de casados y todos gritando, sonriendo y celebrándolo.   
Más tarde la fiesta se trasladó al salón de festejos donde se sirvió una deliciosa cena y el postre que había sido preparado por el propio Baekhyun.   
  
Ya pasada la medianoche, Taehyung estaba apoyado en una de las mesas, bebiendo un refresco para ver si aliviaba el calor de su cuerpo por haberse animado a bailar con Jimin y Hoseok, _anotación para el futuro, no volver a decir sí a Jimin cuando te pregunte si bailas con él un rato, NO._ Juraba que ese chico tenía una gran confusión entre lo que era el vals y el breakdance. Y Hoseok, poco más de lo mismo.   
  
-Parece que te halla atropellado un camión, gatito –Jungkook cogió una silla, sentándose a su lado.   
  
-Algo parecido, Jihope -volvió a beber un trago, cogiendo la servilleta de tela que le tendía el ahora pelirosa, para secar las gotas de sudor que se acumulaban en su frente-. Gracias.   
  
-Uff, entonces estás bastante bien –rio.   
  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirando hacia la pista de baile donde ahora sonaba una balada, y todos bailaban pegados.   
  
-¿Te apetece dar un paseo? -preguntó de repente Jungkook.   
  
-Sí, creo que me vendría bien tomar el aire.   
  
Salieron de allí, no sin antes informar a Baekhyun de dónde iban, para no preocuparle si no les veía por allí. Caminaron por un sendero rodeado de setos con flores hasta que llegaron frente a un pequeño lago. Había una caseta a un lado, seguramente para las fotos de novios que se hacían para los álbumes de boda. Subieron las escaleras quedando sentados en el escalón superior.   
  
La luna reflejaba en el agua, haciendo que ésta pareciera plateada. Taehyung apoyó la cabeza en el hombro contrario, disfrutando del silencio y de ese momento. Sonrió. Se sentía feliz, feliz por todo y por todos. Había conseguido encontrar una verdadera familia, gente que, a pesar de haberse unido por algo malo, habían creado un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte.   
  
-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó el pelirosa.   
  
-En lo feliz que estoy ahora mismo. Que, a pesar de todo lo malo que sucedió el año pasado, ahora hemos encontrado una familia, porque yo os veos así, ahora todos sois mi familia. Baek y Chanyeol, Jimin, Hoseok y Yoongi, e incluso Namjoon, Jin y el pequeño Yeonjunie.   
  
-¿Y yo?   
  
-Tu eres mi todo. Mi familia, mi amor, mi vida. Mi alma gemela –ahora le miraba a los ojos, la luna reflejando en ellos.   
  
-Creo que esa es la mejor definición para lo nuestro. Almas gemelas. Definitivamente.   
  
Sin más le agarró con suavidad de la barbilla y besó sus labios con cariño. Tae respondió, no queriendo que ese momento terminara nunca. Se besaron y se besaron, sus labios moviéndose en armonía creando más y más fricción entre sus cuerpos a medida que se apegaban.   
  
Taehyung se tumbó hacia atrás, arrastrando con él a Jungkook que quedó entre sus piernas. Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde sus labios, bajando por su cuello hasta el borde de la camisa, donde la piel quedaba tapada.  
  
-Quítala -susurró Tae en su oído.   
  
-¿Estás seguro de esto? -preguntó para asegurar, aunque deseaba que dijera que si. No habían vuelto a intimar de esa forma desde que estuvieron encerrados en aquel lugar. Al principio porque la herida de Tae debía curar al 100%, y después porque habían querido tanto volver a repetir esa primera vez, haciendo que fuera lo más especial posible, que no habían encontrado la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.   
  
-Sí. Te quiero aquí y ahora -besó sus labios-. Quiero que hagamos el amor como si fuera esta la primera vez. Sólo es especial si nosotros lo hacemos especial.   
  
Jungkook sonrió acariciando su mejilla y juntando de nuevo sus labios. Desabrochó su camisa botón a botón, se desprendieron de toda su ropa, deleitándose con cada risa, suspiro, gemido que sus cuerpos emitían en respuesta al placer que se estaban dando.   
  
Un vínculo entre ellos se fortaleció esa noche, la luna siendo el único testigo de ello. 

* * *

En la profundidad de una montaña, en unas ruinas ya abandonadas y olvidadas. Un temblor, como un terremoto de baja escala, que hizo que las rocas se movieran y cayeran de las pilas que habían estado formando. Apareció una estructura de mármol, la parte superior se había levantado y apartado, dejando ver el cuerpo que había estado oculto bajo ella. Unos parpados que durante siglos se habían mantenido cerrados, se abrieron. 

_**Corten** _


End file.
